


Exposed

by veronicasanders



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Angst, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 60,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicasanders/pseuds/veronicasanders
Summary: A smutty, fluffy Bitney romance with guest appearances from Adore (and occasional Adorney), Willam and other queens.





	1. Physical

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter takes place in December 2013, just before the Season 6 cast announcement. Shane's had a mildly embarrassing dream, and after some coercion, he agrees to share it...

_Soundtrack:[Physical, Olivia Newton-John](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DvWz9VN40nCA&t=MTk0YjU1ODI2ZjA1ODNmM2QwNDE3ZDE2OGM4NTgzZGFjZTNiM2UzMCxYUFVhR3diYw%3D%3D&b=t%3AnXYFT51UCStcdplIbE6Gsw&p=http%3A%2F%2Frugirlfantasies.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F140258301006%2Fexposed-chapter-1-bitney-veronica&m=1)_

_*****_

Shane jolts awake, heart pounding, sweat dripping down his face. Blurry sensations flicker through his mind.  _The salty taste of his skin, hot breath on his neck, smooth hands gripping his hips, the shivers as he whispered his name, those warm brown eyes –_

His reeling mind is interrupted by soft laughter. “That was some dream. Should I be jealous?” murmurs a low voice. Who the fuck is in his bed? He turns his head slowly. 

Brandon is stretched out, one hand behind his head, the other reaching for Shane, who still sits up, panting heavily, coming to the uncomfortable realization that he needs to change his pajama pants. Fuck. He forces a weak laugh. “Sorry, did I wake you?”

Brandon grins in the dark, stroking Shane’s back. “Don’t be sorry. It was…quite a show.” 

Shane slips from the bed, away from the hands that suddenly feel wrong, like he’s…cheating? But that’s insane. He pulls a pair of briefs out of his underwear drawer, dropping the bottoms he’s wearing.

“Was it about me?” Brandon asks.

Shane flinches. “Uh, I don’t remember,” he lies. The vivid memories of his dream come flooding back, but he doesn’t want to share them. Not with Brandon. Who is a nice enough guy, but…Shane is pretty sure he won’t be calling him to hook up anymore. He walks back to the bed and kisses Brandon chastely on the cheek. “Let’s just go back to sleep, I have an early flight tomorrow.” 

He settles against the pillows, one word dancing on his lips:  _Roy._

*****

Shane’s flight gets into New York at 6 pm. In the airport, his types out a text message.  _Just landed. BTW, you fucked me raw in my dream last night. See you soon!_  And then quickly deletes it, secretly thrilled at the idea that it could have accidentally gone through. He’s seen Roy twice since Drag Race finished shooting. Well, three times if you count the day Roy lingered behind after taping ended, to “see West Hollywood” by which he meant “drink enough to make up for the deprived prior 6 weeks in quarantine, and pass out face down on Shane’s bed.”

The next time was in early August, at a gig in Vegas. They were basically in drag the whole time, giggling like schoolgirls and lusting after the go-go boys together. Excited to re-ignite the sisterhood, but careful not to appear too close. Even though they’d both been clocked and most people in their circle, other queens and fans alike, knew they had been shooting, they were not going to be the ones to confirm it.

The last time, in October, was brief – just a quick, early dinner before both of them had to get ready for respective shows. It was when they were paying the bill, right before Shane dashed off, that Roy made the suggestion. “You know, next time you’re in town, you should stay with me. Hotels in this city are fucking ridiculous.”

Shane ignored the flutter in his stomach and smiled. “I may take you up on that, Haylock. So don’t offer if you don’t mean it.”

Now he’s on his way to Roy’s apartment, and can’t shake the feeling that Roy is going to know everything the second he sees him. He feels like an open book, and the vulnerability is unsettling. He drags his suitcase, garment bag, and backpack up the 3 flights of stairs to Roy’s walk-up and knocks on the door, palms sweating like he’s a damn teenager. Every click of a deadbolt opening is one step closer to…what? Shane shivers.

Finally the door swings open.

“Jesus Christ Roy, how many locks do you have?”

“Welcome to a real city, bitch.” Roy pulls him in for a hug and Shane’s heart hammers in his chest. “Holy shit, your suitcase is huge. How long are you staying?”

“Ha! Only 2 days, I promise. Most of this is makeup and wigs.” Shane closes the door behind him and carefully locks all 5 of Roy’s deadbolts, steadying his breath.

“You wear makeup?” Roy deadpans.

“Fuck off, cunt.”

Roy laughs gaily, and Shane can feel his nerves settle. Maybe everything will be fine. They’ll banter and bicker as usual, and crack each other up. It won’t be awkward. He won’t make it awkward. He sighs in relief.

*****

After two and a half glasses of wine, Shane starts to feel a little giddy, a little reckless. He’s always been a lightweight, and drank fast anyway. He didn’t intend to drink at all tonight, but then Roy ordered the bottle, and the second bottle, and Shane couldn’t stop staring at his hands, and remembering how they felt caressing his skin, or the fingers tangled in his hair, or the –

“Shane!” 

Shane looks up at him dreamily, “Yeah?”

“Are you okay? I feel like you’re not even here.”

Shane looks down again, smiling softly. He tosses back the last of his third glass of wine and starts filling it up again.

“Shane, seriously, what the fuck? Are you like, planning outfits in your head for tomorrow? Am I boring you? You wanna call a trick or something?”

“No, I’m…I guess I’m a little distracted…because I…” Shane searches for the right words. He looks into Roy’s eyes, soft and warm and now concerned, but also vaguely irritated, in that Roy way of his. Shane smirks, knowing he’s about the change the dynamic of this evening, and takes a deep breath before blurting out, “I may have had a filthy, vivid sex dream about you last night.” 

Roy’s eyebrows shoot up, but he doesn’t say anything.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have told you that. But I know I’m being weird and awkward and I think it’s better you know, right? So we can laugh about it. I mean, it’s just a dream, it doesn’t mean anything. I’m sorry –“  Shane suddenly stops rambling, feeling like an idiot. He smiles regretfully and braces himself for the mockery that is sure to come.

Roy takes a sip of wine. “So…was I any good?”

“I mean, yeah, it was…you were…fuck,” Shane grins wickedly at him. “It was fucking amazing. Why do you think I’ve been such an asshole all night?”

“Aw, but you’re always an asshole,” Roy offers kindly.

“Thanks, pussyface.”

A beat. 

“Well…?” Roy prods, taking another long sip. 

“Well what?”

“Are you gonna tell me about it?”

Shane stares at him, aghast. 

Roy laughs out loud at his expression. “Don’t look at me like that. Aren’t you supposed to be some kind of dirty little sex goddess?”

Shane closes his mouth and rolls his eyes, “That’s Courtney. I’m a sweet angel.” He bats his eyelashes.

“Yeah, right.”

Another beat. Another drink.

“Do you really want to know?” Shane can’t help let a small smile tug at the corner of his lips.

Roy leans across the table, eyes glittering, his voice a hoarse whisper, “Please, baby? Tell me all about your filthy dream.”

Shane twirls his glass by the stem, and begins, ready to fully regret what he’s about to do, but unable to stop himself. “Okay…so…we were in a room, on a sofa. I don’t know where the room was supposed to be. It wasn’t like either of our apartments, but it wasn’t a hotel, I actually didn’t recognize it at all. Maybe it was somewhere I’ve seen in passing, like from a TV show or somethi—“

“Shane?”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t give a shit about the fucking room.”

“I’m setting the scene! God, you’re such a cunt.”

Roy suppresses a laugh and gestures at Shane to go on.

“So it’s this room, WHATEVER, and you’re sitting on the sofa, and I’m like…laying with my head in your lap. And you’re playing with my hair, like that thing where you let your fingers get tangled up and then loosen…” Shane trails off.

“I think we might have different definitions of filthy,” Roy says.

Shane ignores him. “So THEN, you still have one hand in my hair, but your other hand starts drifting down, and you start playing with me, like just lightly, but I’m already hard, and I’m trying to dry hump your hand, like I can’t take it already, I just want you to fuck me so badly, and then I can feel your dick getting hard under my head. Because, you know, for once you didn’t have a pillow in your lap.”

Roy laughs, releasing some of the pressure that’s been building in his abdomen.

“So I sort of turn my head and start unzipping your shorts, and I take out your cock, and it’s so fucking hard, and I just want to suck it, but I don’t know if that’s what you want, so I like, hesitate, just centimeters away, to see what you’re going to do. And then you do that thing with your hand, like pushing my head down. That is a real douche move, by the way.”

Roy laughs again, “So I’m in character. Do you comply like a good boy, or keep teasing me?”

Shane licks the rim of his wineglass, noticing how Roy keeps leaning in closer, eyes glazed over. He’s now enjoying himself, relaxed as he feels the balance of power shifting in his favor. “Oh, I comply alright. I start by gently swirling my tongue around the tip, and you buck your hips up, and now one hand is holding my head down and the other is inside my underwear, kneading my ass. And I can feel you at the back of my throat, and I’m sucking and licking you and I can taste your precum and then I can feel two fingers slide into my ass, and I’m pushing up against your hand, and I hear you moaning, and I’m clawing at your thighs, and then suddenly your hand comes out, and you like YANK me up by the hair and now I’m the one moaning, I feel so empty and needy and suddenly I look at you, and it’s the first time we’re making eye contact, and it’s –then you– “ Shane’s breath hitches, remembering, and he suddenly feels sick, like this isn’t just a game, just a fun, dirty story between two friends.

“And? Why’d you stop?” Roy is breathless, lips parted. Those beautiful, perfect lips. Shane can still feel them pressed up against his. The energy between them is electric, and Shane can’t take it. He catches a waiter’s eye and beckons him over.

Roy watches Shane carefully. He knows that he’s normally a two-drink limit kind of person, so when he orders the third bottle of wine, Roy reaches across the table for his hand.

“You know what, you don’t have to tell me any more.”

“I don’t?”

Roy’s head is dizzy with lust. He doesn’t know what’s going on with Shane, but something tells him not to push it. He strokes Shane’s knuckles gently with his thumb, looking into those gleaming green eyes. “Not if you don’t want to. Or, you know, if you don’t remember.”

Shane’s voice is barely audible, “I didn’t remember, until that moment. But…”

Roy waits patiently, not breaking eye contact. 

“You were looking at me, like really looking at me, and it was YOU, you know? And you took my face in both of your hands, and leaned in, and kissed me. And it was—“ 

The waiter sets the wine bottle on the table and Shane jumps. He feels exposed and raw, and like he’s completely lost control of the situation. His stomach is in knots. Roy gets up and slides into the bench next to him. He runs his thumb gently along Shane’s jaw, tilting his chin up. Very slowly, giving plenty of warning for Shane to pull away, he leans in and presses his lips against Shane’s.

The room spins as Shane relaxes into him, deepening the kiss, opening his mouth so that Roy can explore it with his tongue. He whimpers softly against Roy’s full lips, grasping his shirt, pulling him closer.

Roy slowly pulls his head up, catching his breath. “Like that?” he whispers.

Shane suddenly feels lighter and freer and in an exhilarating moment, whispers back, “Oh, fuck, yes.”

Roy leans in again, nuzzling his neck, causing every hair to stand up and Shane almost misses the next words he breathes into his ear. “Tell me the rest.”

Shane has a pretty good idea where all the blood is rushing and doesn’t know how much longer he can stand to be in public without causing an international incident. He suddenly stands and pulls Roy up with him. “Not here,” he says.


	2. Edge of Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, they head back to Roy’s apartment to continue what they started in the restaurant. Bonus scene: the morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mild gay slur

_Soundtrack:[Edge of Glory, Lady Gaga](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DQeWBS0JBNzQ&t=Y2QyNmFjNjM1Njk3NDE5YzNjN2I3MTMxZmZjZDUzYTg3OGIzYjY3ZSxNZ2cwVDMxWQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AnXYFT51UCStcdplIbE6Gsw&p=http%3A%2F%2Frugirlfantasies.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F140276633353%2Fexposed-chapter-2-bitney-veronica&m=1)_

_*****_

Shane takes Roy’s stairs two at a time, leaning against the door frame at the top as Roy unlocks the endless deadbolts, flushed and panting. Once inside, they tear at each other’s clothes desperately, Roy guiding him backwards and practically throwing him onto the bed. Roy pulls off his coat, hat, gloves, scarf, sweatshirt, jeans, and then the long sleeved T-shirt…and then his undershirt, groaning in frustration.

“Fuck, how many layers are you wearing? It’s barely December.”

Shane’s cheeks are still flushed red from adrenaline as he unzips Roy’s pants and kicks off his heavy boots. “I’m not used to the cold, I was trying to be prepared,” he explains, tugging Roy’s sweater off and moaning as Roy’s skin rubs against his – letting Roy’s hands trail up and down his torso.

Roy sheds the rest of his clothes and pins Shane to the bed. “Are we really talking about the weather right now?”

Shane arches, aching for more contact, grasping Roy’s shoulders and biting along his collar bone. “You started it,” he reminds Roy.

Roy slips his hands under Shane’s ass, getting better leverage to grind against him, relishing in the feeling of Shane’s legs wrapping tightly around him, his breathy moans. “Yeah, well you started something too, and don’t think I’ve forgotten.” Roy plunges his tongue into Shane’s mouth and kisses him fiercely. 

He suddenly rolls off of him, laying down beside him on the bed. Shane whimpers and turns to the side, trying to pull Roy back on top of him, but Roy won’t budge. He presses his hard-on into Shane’s hip and brings his lips to Shane’s ear.

“Tell me the rest.”

“Now?” Shane’s voice is practically a whine. His brain feels thick and foggy as Roy’s fingers rake down his chest. He tries to get a clear picture but it keeps slipping away, indistinct memories of hands, of tugging, grasping, being licked and pumped full. All he can think about is that dick pressed into him. “I…can’t…I keep losing it…please just fuck me…” 

But Roy has a razor sharp focus and a singular mission. He enjoys the torture of waiting, knowing it will be even better. He takes Shane’s face in his hands again. “I had just kissed you,” he murmurs, letting his lips just barely brush Shane’s once again, “and then what?” He caresses his face, stroking his cheekbones, watching his delicate eyelids flutter. 

“I think you…you moved down, you kept kissing me but it was my neck…OH god.” Shane gasps as Roy does just that, tracing patterns on his chest with his fingers, gently teasing his nipples and sucking on the sensitive skin just below his jaw.

“Did I tell you how fucking sexy you are?” Roy moves down, licking Shane’s nipples, letting his hands wrap around Shane’s waist. He drifts his attention lower, presses his face against that smooth, flat stomach. “Did I tell you that I’ve wanted you since the first second I saw you?” Shane’s hands grasp handfuls of his hair.

“No,” Shane said, voice thick, “you flipped me over and started eating my ass.” 

Roy hooks his fingers in the waist of Shane’s underwear and Shane raises his hips, allowing them to slide off easily. His smooth, taut thighs fall open and Roy relishes the sight of him. He can’t help taking one finger and stroking his dick, causing Shane to writhe and moan and quiver, before spreading his ass cheeks. “God, even your asshole is pretty. How are you real?” Roy murmurs more to himself than to Shane. His hands clutch those perfect thighs as Roy finds Shane’s hole with his tongue, swirling it around and plunging inside, feeling drunk on the taste of him, the smell of him, the way he responds to every touch.

Shane is a mess. He can’t see straight, everything is burning with desire. The sensation of grinding against the rough sofa in the dream as Roy’s tongue explored him combines with the reality of Roy, in the present, licking him like he’s dessert. He pushes against Roy’s face, hooking one of his legs over Roy’s shoulder, reaching a hand down to provide some relief to his throbbing cock. Sparks shoot through his body and he shudders and moans, burying his face in the pillow.

Roy comes up for air, sucking gently on Shane’s inner thigh. He can see that Shane is palming his own dick and quickly takes control back, pinning his arms above his head. Shane cries out in exquisite agony.

“Oh my god, Roy, please, please,” Shane begs, grasping at the air, straining and thrashing to achieve closer contact, “I need you, I need you to fuck me, please!”

“Is that how it happened in your dream, baby?” Roy teases.

Shane collapses against the pillows, squeezing his eyes shut. “In the dream…you hovered over me, the tip of your cock against my ass, for the longest excruciating time. I needed you so badly, and you were a fucking cunt.”

Roy takes a condom from his bedside table. The soft sound of the package tearing open causes Shane to open his eyes slowly. He grins devilishly and assists Roy in sliding in on, squeezing Roy’s dick in his hands, causing waves of pleasure to radiate through Roy’s body. 

Roy smiles back at him as he lubes up. He grips Shane’s hips and presses the tip of his dick into him, and then pauses as Shane lets out a strangled cry. “Yes, oh god, yes!” 

One of Shane’s legs is still over his shoulder and he leans into him. “Are you sure you’re ready?” he whispers, eyes shining with devious laughter.

Shane struggles and thrashes against him, desperately trying to get him in deeper. “Oh my god, I fucking hate you,” he exclaims breathlessly. 

Roy chuckles, keeping his body still despite an aching desire burning deep within. He watches Shane tremble beneath him, panting and moaning and thrusting his hips upwards. “I just don’t know, Shane…I mean it was only a dream, right? It didn’t mean anything?”

Superhuman strength suddenly floods Shane’s body and he growls, pushing Roy onto his back and sitting on top of him, taking the whole length of him. “Fuck. You!” he says, through gritted teeth, finally taking what he wants by force, letting the glorious waves of pleasure envelope them both.

Roy allows himself a moment to appreciate Shane’s domination, and then he can no longer contain himself. He finally lets go and thrusts upwards, succumbing to the steady but furious rhythm. 

“Oh my fuck, Roy, yes, that’s…oh, fuck!” Eyes open, Roy watches Shane come undone above him, and when it seems like Shane is truly on the edge, he flips them back over, driving deeper inside him than either of them knew was possible. Shane cries out in ecstasy.

He wraps his hands around Shane’s dick and within seconds Shane explodes, all over Roy’s hand and stomach, calling his name out over and over. 

Roy is so close. He brings his hand up and licks his fingers, causing another wave to hit Shane, who throws his head back. Roy’s whole body begins to spasm intensely and he practically blacks out as he comes, clutching Shane’s ass and falling on top of him. 

“Fuck,” Roy breathes, “you are…that was…fuck.”

“Mmmmm,” Shane feels too content for words at the moment, running his fingers lazily through Roy’s thick dark hair.

Their bodies press against one another, sticky with sweat. Roy pulls out slowly and begins cleaning up. “So…was that what you had in mind?”

Shane chuckles, nodding. Still spent and panting, he props himself up on his elbow and looks over at what Roy is doing. “Do you have washcloths and a water bottle right here by the bed?” 

“You’re not my first rodeo, kid,” Roy says, and he turns to Shane, gently cleaning his skin with the wet cloth.

“God, you’re so fucking smart,” Shane sits up and leans against Roy’s shoulder, enjoying the sound of his heartbeat still pounding quickly. He nuzzles sweetly against Roy, suddenly aware that this is the crucial moment, the moment that will define everything moving forward.

Shane has had casual, spontaneous sex with his friends before. This seems fundamentally different, but he doesn’t know what Roy is thinking, and the idea that they may not be on the same page terrifies him. He wants to tell Roy how he feels, but the truth is that he doesn’t know how to define his feelings. They live in different cities, and within months their entire lives are going to be on the road. Trying to start something serious would be…selfish. Unfair to both of them.

He falls back onto the pillows, determined to simply enjoy the present and not get too deep. He’s good at that. 

Roy lays down next to him, pulling him close. His body starts to relax, and his heart slows down. Shane looks at Roy for a long moment, and in that moment, he sees a flash of another whole life. He blinks it away, determined to be content with what is, rather than what could have been.

*****

In the morning, Roy awakens to an empty bed, and feels a stab of longing that he brushes off. Shane is in the bathroom, getting ready for a photoshoot, already halfway painted. Roy stands in the doorway awkwardly. “Mind if I, uh…?”

Shane grins at him, taking in the sight of his smooth bronze chest, tousled hair. God, he was sexy. “It’s your house. Do you want me to leave?”

Roy steps up to the toilet and takes his dick out, “I think we’re past that now,” he says, using the toilet and then stretching as he flushes.

Shane has one eye on him as he sweeps blush onto his cheeks. “That dick, though.”

Roy leers at him. “You like that?”

“I’m not going to able to tuck.”

Roy presses against his back, burying his face against Shane’s neck. He can smell his freshly washed hair, and coconuts. “Hmm, I’d offer to help, but…Courtney’s not invited to this party.”

Shane bursts out laughing. “That’s what all the fags say…at first,” he teases, pushing his ass back against Roy, pulling Roy’s hand around to feel his dick hardening.

“You’re killing me,” Roy groans, knowing that he shouldn’t start what neither of them has any time to finish, but unable to help himself. Shane giggles as Roy falls to his knees, yanking his underwear down and rubbing his face against Shane’s bare ass.

Shane drops the eyeshadow brush, relishing the feeling of Roy’s rough, unshaven face against his tender flesh. He spins around, sighing as Roy slides his hands up his legs. 

“God, your dick is so pretty,” Roy murmurs, cradling his balls and stroking the shaft, “I love it that you’re uncut.”

Shane grabs the counter for balance, starting to feel dizzy from the feeling of Roy’s hot breath on him. He gasps as Roy’s mouth envelopes him, sucking on the foreskin. His stomach tightens, and he knows that he’s not going to take long. “Oh, god…”

Roy’s tongue slips between the head of his dick and his foreskin, licking him in slow, agonizing circles. One hand is squeezing his ass and the other hand continues to stroke the shaft of his aching hard-on. Shane’s eyes roll back in his head as Roy starts pumping him more vigorously. He pushes into Roy’s face, pulling his hair, whimpering and moaning from Roy’s heavenly touch.

Roy then takes him deeper, sucking him harder and using his pillowy lips for friction. Shane can’t stop himself from thrusting into Roy’s mouth, holding his head for leverage. Roy can tell how close he is by his breathy moans and he grips his firm ass, getting drunk on the taste of him as Shane mutters a string of indecipherable curses. 

Shane leans back as his legs turn to jelly, knowing that he’s on the cusp. When he comes, stars exploding behind his eyes, he can feel Roy swallow, lapping up every drop of him. He sags against the counter as Roy presses kisses to his hips, slowly pulling his briefs back up. Roy rises to his feet. “There you go, baby, now you can tuck.”

Shane tries to catch his breath, sighing out an airy, “thanks.”

“My pleasure.”

“What about you, though?” Shane’s eyes are still hooded with lust, but even so, he can see Roy’s raging boner.

Roy winks at him and slips into the shower. “You’ll owe me one.”

Shane hums contentedly as the shower turns on. Today is going to be a good day.


	3. Waterloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on the rest of Shane’s time in NY, some distance over the holidays, and ends with a challenge.

_Soundtrack:[Waterloo, ABBA](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DSj_9CiNkkn4&t=NDVhNTBkYTMxMjI2NGVlNzIxODA0ODFlZDIwYTkzYTg1MDQ1ZDU2NSxaclY3OHo5Rw%3D%3D&b=t%3AnXYFT51UCStcdplIbE6Gsw&p=http%3A%2F%2Frugirlfantasies.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F140285312998%2Fexposed-chapter-3-bitney-veronica&m=1)_  

*****

Despite knowing that he has to work in the morning, Roy can’t sleep. He can’t quiet the racing thoughts that clutter his mind. Shane doesn’t seem to have the same problem. He’s fast asleep, curled around Roy’s warm body, head on his chest. Roy can’t stop staring at him. That beautiful fucking face. Shane looks to Roy like he’s been carved out of marble by horny angels.

But he’s leaving tomorrow. 

Roy tightens his grip on Shane’s lower back, resting his face on the top of his head. The silky blond hair tickles Roy’s cheek. One of Shane’s hands holds on to the fabric of Roy’s shirt, and a leg is thrown over him, knee pressed against his groin. Roy strokes his thigh gently. He tries to take calming breaths, unsure of how to deal with the conflicted emotions that rise up, catching in his throat. 

He hates himself for getting so attached so quickly. At first, he’d told himself that this was just some light-hearted fun. And maybe it was. He knows that Shane has a remarkable ability to love intensely in the moment, and then move on. He finds himself deeply disturbed over the idea that this might just be a one-shot fling. And at the same time, he is terrified to discuss it. The idea of having his feelings exposed and open like that. What if Shane confirms his worst fears? Maybe it’s better to pretend. To act like everything is fine and then deal with it the next time they see each other. Which is…who knows?  A month? Two?

Shane stirs, sighing softly. Roy realizes that he’s been squeezing him too tightly, as if he might float away. Roy loosens his grip a little and bites his lip, drawing blood. Why can’t he just enjoy this time together without worrying about the future? Why can’t he be like Shane, living in the moment, grateful for the present?

The past two days have been utter bliss. Roy knows this, and tries to focus on the positive. This last night was different from their first time. Shane was adorably rambunctious, letting his dominant side out. It was non-stop biting, licking, hair pulling…

_Roy had come home after his gig to find Shane already in bed, wearing nothing but coconut oil and a wicked grin. He quickly began stripping Bianca away, tossing the dress and wig aside in a way he’d NEVER normally do, for anyone, but every second without Shane was torture. And then as he was removing his makeup, Shane wandered over, sleepy-eyed, and started touching himself. “How was your night?” he asked innocently._

_Roy scrubbed his face furiously. ”About to get a fucking lot better,” he told Shane, who giggled and stepped closer, letting his cock brush against Roy’s bare thigh._

_“Aw yeah? How so?”_

_This was the naughty, feisty Shane that Roy always imagined, when he’d have fleeting, second-long fantasies that he’d shoved down inside until they formed a knot in his stomach, a knot that Shane had pried open the second he’d confessed about his dream. Now Roy was unraveled, exposed, openly lusting after one of the closest friends he’d ever had._

_Shane stepped behind Roy and slid his hands around his body, into the waist of his tight briefs. He sank his teeth into the soft flesh of Roy’s shoulder. “I’m going to make you scream.”_

Roy’s heart starts to speed up, and he realizes that he’s been lightly humping Shane’s leg, growing hard and overheated.  He tries to stifle the moan that escapes his lips.

_Shane straddled him on the bed as his hands lazily wandered over Roy’s chest. He leaned down, biting Roy’s nipples, licking from his neck to his stomach. Roy’s hips bucked, almost knocking Shane off, and he squeezed his thighs tightly around Roy’s hips to stay balanced. Shane‘s hands drifted back up, scratching trails into the beautiful bronze skin of his chest. “God Roy, you are so amazingly sexy,” Shane proclaimed breathily._

_Shane sat back on his haunches, rubbing his dick against Roy’s tauntingly. Roy growled, dug his nails into Shane’s lower back._

_“You like that?” Shane teased, rubbing even more vigorously, hands pressed to Roy’s chest, and was rewarded with a desperate moan._

Roy ruts against Shane’s leg, remembering his hooded eyes staring up while he started sucking him off, the way he brought him so close to the edge, and then suddenly stopped, biting and sucking at his thighs instead, leaving glorious purple bruises as Roy bellowed, “Fuck, Shane!” and screamed into a pillow in frustration.

_“Toldja,” Shane said smugly, “Consider that payback for yesterday.” Shane crawled back up Roy’s body, grabbing a handful of his hair and pulling on it, bending Roy’s head back to expose his neck. He dragged his teeth along Roy’s neck and collarbone, stopping when he heard Roy whimper and sucking harder on that sensitive spot. He pressed their lips together._

_Roy squeezed Shane’s waist and then slid his hands up that smooth, supple body. He held Shane’s face and kissed him back tenderly at first, then deepening as both of them grew breathless and Shane sucked ferociously on his bottom lip. One hand groped for the nightstand, finding the condoms and lube, trying to send Shane a not-so-subtle hint._

_“You in a hurry tonight, babe?” Shane sang, as Roy ripped open the condom. Shane took it out of Roy’s hands. “Let me help you with that,” he said, and bent down, placing the condom carefully in his mouth and using his lips to roll it slowly up the shaft of Roy’s dick._

_“Oh Jesus,” Roy moaned._

_“No, still me,” Shane said, taking Roy’s hand and sucking on his fingers with another naughty grin._

Shane stirs again, eyes opening lazily. It takes him a moment to adjust to the scene. Roy frantically humping his leg, sweaty and panting, heat radiating off of his flushed skin. Shane almost laughs. 

“You okay there, tiger?” Shane shifts his hips towards Roy and buries his face in his neck.

“Shane,” Roy whispers through gritted teeth, “Help me, baby, please…”

_Roy could no longer take Shane’s teasing, and now had him pinned spread-eagle on the bed, face down in a pillow. He slid his wet fingers into his ass, stretching him. “Tell me when you’re ready, because I’m dying over here,” Roy says hoarsely._

_Shane’s voice was muffled. “How romantic.”_

_“Fuck off. This is your fault for being a goddamn tease.”_

_Shane giggled, breathless. “I’m ready, I’m…oh! Have at it, stud.”_

_Relieved, Roy started to ease in as Shane pushed back against him. He held his waist, pumping slowly at first, finding a steady rhythm. “Ohhh, fuck,” he groaned throatily._

_Shane thrusted up into Roy, “God, your dick is so…fucking…good!”_

_Roy’s pace grew more and more frantic as he neared orgasm. He bit down on Shane’s shoulder and Shane cried out, pushed to the edge, closer and closer…_

Roy lets out a raspy moan. Shane now has a hand in his underwear, wrapped around his dick, pumping hard and fast. He squeezes his eyes shut, remembering how they came almost simultaneously, and suddenly he’s coming again, gripping Shane tight against him, as Shane sucks on his neck.

Once Roy blows, his grip loosens slightly and Shane shifts again, covering his face with soft kisses. Roy opens his eyes and looks at him, glittering green eyes and a playful smile on his lips. He holds his head with one hand and strokes his face with the other.

“You don’t really need to leave tomorrow, do you?”

Shane presses his forehead against Roy’s. “You’d get sick of me within a week.”

“That’s true.”

Shane laughs, snuggling against Roy’s chest once again, letting Roy take his hand and stroke his fingers gently.

“Aw, fuck,” Roy suddenly murmurs.

“What?”

“I have to change my underwear.”

*****

Neither of them has much to say in the morning. It feels like nothing they could say would be enough, and yet anything would be too much. 

Roy showers, and then makes breakfast while Shane showers. Although by breakfast, he means coffee for him, tea for Shane, and toast, first making sure that Shane is not one of those “super-twat new vegans who won’t eat yeast.” Shane laughs and assures him that the bread is fine. 

They sit together in relative silence. Roy keeps opening his mouth to speak, and then thinking better of it before any words come out. He’s not good at sincerity, and knows that anything he says might be perceived as sarcasm. And Shane is determined to leave in a positive place. No obligations, no pressures, no worrying about what’s to come. They aren’t sure when they’ll see each other again, but they know it will happen eventually, so why worry? 

They get dressed slowly, now realizing that their time together is truly ending, for the near future at least. Roy helps Shane carry his luggage down to the street, hails a cab for him. Shane hugs Roy tightly as the driver loads his suitcase and garment bag into the trunk. He opens the car door and tosses his backpack inside, and then Roy grabs him by the arm and spins him around.

He turns back to face Roy, hands on his shoulders. They look at each other.

Roy leans in, cupping his face. “So…I’ll see you soon, yeah?”

“Mm-hmm,” Shane’s throat catches. There’s so much he wants to say, but he doesn’t dare. His eyes feel watery and he blinks rapidly.

Roy doesn’t say anything else, simply kisses him, firm and soft as Shane memorizes the taste of him, the feel of his full, plush lips leaving him breathless one last time.

They separate and Shane gets into the car, starting to pull the door closed when Roy yells “Hey!”

Shane freezes, looking up at him expectantly.

“Uh…text me when you land…okay?”

Shane smiles and nods, closes the door, blows him a kiss.

Roy waves, watching as the cab pulls away, and stands for a minute just staring into traffic before heading to work. He’s in a wretched mood for most of the day. That is, until the evening when he gets a text that makes him crack up.

_SHANE: Landed. I miss ur dick._

He grins as he types out a reply. You’re in WeHo. I’m sure you can find another dick real soon.

_SHANE: There r no tops in WeHo. What do u think inspired Willam’s song?_

_ROY: Poor baby._

_SHANE: Baby is lonely :( :(_

_ROY: What are you gonna do, baby?_

_SHANE: I have a gig in 2 days. I’ll just fuck a str8 guy._

_ROY: LOL_

_SHANE: ;)_

_ROY: Goodnight, cumbiscuit._

_SHANE: Goodnight pussyface_

*****

The next few months seem to both stretch endlessly and fly by in a whirlwind. Once the cast announcements went out, their worlds exploded. They suddenly had weeks on end with constant gigs and no breaks in between. Not to mention the ballooning social media attention. Every day was jam packed and there was no time to think, which in a way was a blessing. It meant neither of them were obsessing over their ill-defined, shifting relationship. Besides texting, most of which was in their ABCD group chat, they actually had very little contact. 

Shane spent a long-planned Christmas in the Bahamas with friends, and had a lot of decent but ultimately unfulfilling sex. Including a threesome that he was remarkably unenthusiastic about, to Adore’s utter dismay.

_SHANE: I mean, it was fun._

_ADORE: FUN? THAT’S IT? WERE YOU DOING IT WRONG? I AM CONFUSED!!!!_

_ROY: LOL_

_DARIENNE: I’m with Courtney. Not every threesome is life changing._

_ADORE: WAHHHHHHH! :(  :(  :*(_

_ROY: Courtney, you’re making my baby girl sad. Just say the earth shook._

Shane sent a picture through of the two beautiful Bahamian boys.

_ADORE: OH MY GODDDDD!!!_

_DARIENNE: The one on the left looks like Lineysha Sparx._

_SHANE: Yeah, I wasn’t mad about that part._

_ADORE: I AM SO JEALOUS I AM GOING TO DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!_

_SHANE: I’m sure u can find two nice boys to spit roast you, Danny. Just put out positive vibes into the universe._

_ADORE: OMG, YOU ARE THE WORST._

_SHANE: Seriously, THE SECRET works. Oprah says so. (James Franco James Franco James Franco…)_

_ROY: LMAO_

_SHANE: ;)_

They didn’t see each other in January either, despite several failed attempts. Shane had a gig in New York on the exact day that Roy was in New Orleans to host an event, and Roy’s WeHo gig at the end of the month fell through due to a fire at the club (which, according to Willam, was code for “cops busted them for prostitution” but that is another story entirely).

Roy’s flight was scheduled to arrive at 1 am, the day of the Drag Race Premiere Party in Hollywood. Roy received a Fed Ex package two days before he left with a set of keys, and a note. One side had Shane’s address, and on the other in loopy cursive:  _Happy Valentine’s Day._   _Wake me up nicely. XOXO_


	4. I'm Your Baby Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Roy rises to Shane’s challenge, and then is faced with a new one at the Season 6 Los Angeles Premiere Party.

_Soundtrack:[I’m Your Baby Tonight, Whitney Houston](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Di0oRnyXxIrY&t=MTg1ZTRjYjM3YWIyZjc4NmNiMTdjZGIxNDk1NDYwYTBiMDM4ZjQ5Miw3YW41ZzA0cg%3D%3D&b=t%3AnXYFT51UCStcdplIbE6Gsw&p=http%3A%2F%2Frugirlfantasies.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F140343174914%2Fexposed-chapter-4-bitney-veronica&m=1) _

****

In the shower, Shane can’t stop smiling. He feels like a giddy teenager. Only the kind of teenager who gets laid, and not just a hand job in a car once in awhile. He climbs into bed early, pulling out his gratitude journal and settling in to write 5 things as usual.

_February 16, 2014_

_1\. Roy_

_2\. Roy coming TONIGHT_

_3\. Roy’s hands_

_4\. Roy’s dick_

_5\. ROY ROY ROY…_

He closes the journal and snuggles down into the covers, closing his eyes and willing the hours to tick by faster.

*****

Roy leaves his luggage and shoes by the door and pads quietly through Shane’s apartment. In the doorway, he sheds the rest of his clothes, amazed at how soundly Shane sleeps. If anyone entered Roy’s apartment in the middle of the night, he’d bolt up, wide awake and wielding pepper spray. But Shane looks peaceful as can be, lying on his back, holding a pillow to his chest. Roy takes him all in for a moment and then moves towards the bed, stopping to slick his fingers with coconut oil from Shane’s nightstand.

To Roy’s shock when he lifts the comforter, Shane isn’t naked, so Roy slides his pajama bottoms off carefully. He crawls into the bed and starts stroking the soft skin on his thighs, breathing him in. Shane lets out a gentle “Mmmm,” but it isn’t until Roy’s mouth closes around his dick that he wakes up, smiling sleepily. “Ohhh,” he breathes, “oh, YEAH, keep going.”

He caresses Roy’s head, running his fingers through his hair. When Roy gently uses his teeth to stimulate his foreskin, he arches up, scorching desire burning through him, involuntarily pulling on Roy’s hair. 

“Oh, fuuuuuuck,” he sighs, as Roy pushes one finger inside him, then two. The stimulation from Roy’s mouth and hand at the same time is almost too much for him. He writhes in pleasure, hands now gripping the sheets.

“Did you miss me, baby?” Roy asks, nuzzling his balls, relishing the scent of him, as he continues to stretch him, adding a third finger.

“Oh my fucking GOD, yes!” Shane grabs Roy by the ears and yanks him up forcefully. “Fuck. Me. Right. Now!” he demands.

“So bossy,” Roy mocks him, slipping a condom on quickly as Shane wraps his legs around Roy’s waist.

Roy goes slowly at first, but Shane is not having it, and grabs his ass, slamming into him with reckless abandon. His whole body feels like it’s on fire, greedy with lust and a need that can only be filled by Roy fucking him raw.

Both of them cry out as Roy drives deeper and deeper. Roy grabs his face and smothers him with kisses, swirling his tongue into Shane’s mouth. Shane whimpers and moans against Roy’s open mouth, squeezing his ass cheeks, loving how the friction of their bodies rubbing together electrifies his throbbing dick, sandwiched between them.

“Roy…I’m…OH…so close—yes!” Shane cries out in release, wave after wave wracking his body. 

When Roy comes a second later, the intensity is almost painful. He continues thrusting until he’s wrung dry, and then collapses next to Shane, gasping to catch his breath.

Shane, exhausted, forces his eyes open so that he can look at Roy, breathless and spent beside him. He turns his head, sucking on the skin of his shoulder. 

Roy cups Shane’s face with his hands. “Hi,” he whispers, unable to stop the wide smile from spreading across his face.

“Hi, yourself,“ Shane says back, letting his fingers brush gently against those amazing dimples.

Roy closes his eyes and leans against Shane’s head, savoring every single thing about the moment.

*****

They spend a lazy morning in bed, catching up in between desperate embraces, kisses that take their breath away. When Shane finally drags himself out of the bed to go shower, Roy whines, insisting that they have a few more hours before they have to get ready.

“It’s going to take me a really long time to get dressed,” Shane explains, “and my friend is coming at 4 to help me.”

“What the fuck are you wearing?”

Shane grins. “It’s a surprise.”

When he finally shows Roy the “outfit” he has planned for Courtney, he’s almost fully painted and they are eating a quick bite while they wait for Gage to arrive.

“That’s…not clothes,” Roy proclaims, examining the jar of gold glitter in his hands.

“Well, it’s perfectly fitting then. You know how I love to be naked.”

“Are you wearing underwear?” Roy asks, then says “I don’t know why I’m even asking that.”

Shane giggles. “I’ve got something…sort of thong-adjacent. Gonna have to have a  _really_  tight tuck,” he tells him.

“I mean, you are basically a whore. You know that, right?”

Shane shakes his head. “Whores get paid for sex, I’m a slut.”

Roy cackles.

Once Gage is done though, the glitter finally in place, Roy has to admit that the look is…something else. “Jesus. I’m not going to able to take my eyes off your ass,” he confesses.

“Well, you’re only human,” Courtney coos flirtatiously, fluttering her eyelashes.

*****

The party is amazing and the performances go beautifully. Everyone is beyond excited for the first official “Season 6” event. Courtney’s never seen a Los Angeles crowd so enthusiastic, and the energy is exhilarating. It’s so lovely seeing all of their “sisters” in one place. Courtney is surprised how deep her bond is with these girls. She’s seen every other season, and assumed there would be at least a couple of wretched cunts in the mix. But it’s like a real family – you may get irritated at people once in awhile, but deep down, you love them.

However. At a certain point in the night, sex trumps sisterly bonding, and Courtney starts planning their exit strategy. She saunters over to the bar, pulling a slim bag from the pocket of her trench coat. She digs for some cash, catching a bartender’s eye and posing, waiting for him.

The bartender leers at Courtney, who tries not to roll her eyes. She slides the cash across the bar. “I need you to make me sparkling waters for the rest of the night, but put them in cocktail glasses with a slice of lime.” The bartender raises his eyebrows. “My friends are really judge-y about sobriety.” 

He winks at her, honey dripping from his voice as he says, “Whatever you want, gorgeous.” He hands her a glass, and she lets her hand brush against his when she takes it, just for some extra security.

“Thanks, love.”

*****

Three or four “drinks” in, Courtney stumbles over to the group, leaning into Bianca, who catches her. 

Darienne laughs, asking “How many of these have you had?”

“I don’t know…six? Or—“

“Give me this. I’m cutting you off.”

Courtney tries to protest as Bianca grabs her drink and takes a huge swig. 

“Uh, Courtney? This tastes like—“

Courtney grabs Bianca’s hand, squeezing it to silence her, and leans in. “It tastes like our excuse to get out of here,” she hisses into Bianca’s ear, then pulls away, grabbing for the drink playfully. “I mean it, give that back!” she squeals.

Bianca hands the glass back to her, trying to look resigned and not impressed.

Fifteen minutes and 2 “cocktails” later, and she is milking it for all it’s worth. Bianca smirks at her performance, watching her drape herself over Adore’s lap. “Bitch, you’re getting glitter all over me! What the fuck,” Adore laughs. 

“Sorrrry,” Courtney slurs, nuzzling Adore’s shoulder. “I loooove your hair tonight, babyyyy.”

“Uh, is she okay?” Dela asks.

“No, she’s a fucking mess. Someone should take her home,” says Gia. 

“Wait, first let me make out with her a little bit!” Adore cries, grinning, fairly tipsy herself.

Courtney grabs Adore’s face and then nearly falls off the bench. “Adore, stop spinning,” she blinks slowly.

Adore giggles. “Okay, yeah, she needs to sleep this off. B, aren’t you crashing at her place?”

Bianca nods, amazed at how easy this is. “Yeah, I didn’t realize I would also have to be her babysitter.” She rolls her eyes dramatically.

“Sucks to be you!” Gia announces.

Bianca hides her smile. “Yup. Hey cumbiscuit, get up. Party’s over.” 

“Nooooo, I wanna stay.” Courtney slumps against Adore.

“Sorry bitch,” Bianca says, and pulls her up off of Adore’s lap. “Say goodnight, Courtney.”

“Goodniiiiight Courtneyyyy…” she mumbles, letting her head loll drunkenly on her shoulders as Bianca practically drags her outside. 

Inside the cab, Courtney winks deviously. “See? I’m smarter than I look.”

Bianca laughs and Courtney moves closer, stroking her thigh and nuzzling into her neck. “Uh…what the fuck are you doing?” Courtney kisses her behind the ear, her lip gloss sticky, and starts sucking on the sensitive flesh. Bianca shifts away nervously, shoving her lightly, “Seriously, stop it!”

Courtney blinks at her, puzzled. “What’s the problem?”

“Don’t…don’t do that when I’m in drag. It’s weird.”

Courtney rolls her eyes. “I didn’t think you were such a prude,” she smirks.

“I’m not a prude, I’m just not a fucking lesbian, okay?” 

“Okay. But…I mean, what if I am? You know, a little bit?” She lets her fingers rest lightly on Bianca’s arm.

Bianca pushes her hand away and sighs, irritated, glaring at her. “I said, knock it off.”

“Okay, nevermind, I’m sorry.” She sits back against the seat, as far from Bianca as the car will allow, drumming her nails on the window.

Bianca suddenly feels a little guilty, like she could have handled that better. “It’s not about you,” she explains. 

“Okay.”

“It’s just…I don’t feel sexy like this. I’m not TRYING to be sexy, or, or…whatever.”

“I get that, I just thought…nevermind,” she sighs. 

“Don’t be angry.”

“I’m not angry.”

Bianca cringes, hearing the strain in her voice. She can tell that everything came out wrong. “Shane—“ 

Courtney shakes her head, “God, you can’t even use my name.”

“I was using your name!”

“No, you don’t get it at all. It’s not just a costume for me, okay? When I’m dressed like this, I actually FEEL like Courtney, but you don’t want that. You just want Shane. Which, okay, I accept that, I just thought you would be different. Because when I look at you, I see YOU, no matter how you’re dressed, it’s still you. And I want you, all the time. Roy, Bianca, whatever there is in between. I thought maybe you felt the same way but I guess…” she trails off, her voice thick with emotion, turning her head so that Bianca can’t see her eyes shining with tears.

Bianca thinks carefully about what her next words are going to be. She reaches towards Courtney, taking her hand. “Come here,” she whispers.

Courtney complies, still avoiding eye contact.

“How can you POSSIBLY doubt how much I want you?” she tilts Courtney’s chin towards her, gently wiping away the tear that slides down her cheek. “I mean, you are…LOOK at you,” she holds her close, not caring that the glitter is getting all over her own dress. “Is there anyone on the PLANET who doesn’t want you?”

Courtney laughs through her tears. “You think I’ve never been rejected?”

Bianca considers this. “Sort of, yes, that’s what I thought.”

“Too gay, too feminine, too short, too skinny, not feminine enough, not FEMALE enough—“

“Stop it, stop,” Bianca can’t stand it anymore. “You are fucking beautiful, okay? I mean you are so beautiful that it sometimes hurts to look at you.”

After a moment, Courtney smiles, nestled into Bianca’s shoulder, and sighs. “I swear this whole conversation is not about me fishing for compliments.”

Bianca laughs. “I know that. And I hear what you’re saying. And I DO want you, all the fucking time, okay? I could barely stop myself from drooling over your ass all night. But for me, drag isn’t about a different side of me. Drag is…it’s like armor. Everything about Bianca is designed to keep people at arms length, not let anyone in. So…I don’t know, I feel like I’d rather be with you when that’s stripped away. That’s when I actually feel like myself.”

Courtney looks at her, and touches her cheek. “Okay. I’m sorry. I promise not to molest Bianca.”

Bianca laughs again, lacing her fingers through Courtney’s. “But hey, if you want me to fuck you while you’re wearing a wig and glitter dress, I could probably be persuaded.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“So…you’re a little bit of a lesbian,” Courtney teases.

“I’m just really fucking obsessed with you.”

“Mmm-hmm, sure. You can feel my tits if you want,” Courtney offers, green eyes sparkling with mischief.

“You dumb twat,” she says affectionately, kissing Courtney’s forehead, branding her with dark, nearly black lipstick.

“Ohhh, Bianca,” Courtney moans breathily.

“I hate you so much.”

Courtney laughs, resting her head against Bianca’s shoulder once more.


	5. G.U.Y.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really doesn’t drive the plot forward in any way, but before I get into the next part of the story, I couldn’t resist a one-shot about that gold glitter “dress.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: mild BDSM, no safe word (conversation afterwards about it)

_In case you forgot what the dress looks like, here you go. You are welcome:_

_Soundtrack:[G.U.Y., Lady Gaga ](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dohs0a-QnFF4&t=MDQzNGM5NTM3ZjVkM2Q0YjU4ZjAzMjdmNzA0ODYwNmNiN2ZhMWFjNSxYeklHY2pYUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AnXYFT51UCStcdplIbE6Gsw&p=http%3A%2F%2Frugirlfantasies.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F140355093428%2Fexposed-chapter-5-bitney-veronica&m=1)_

*****

Roy rubs at his face with makeup remover in the hot, steamy shower, scraping Bianca away as the water cascades down his body. He’ll never admit it out loud, but he is nervous. Shane—no,  _Courtney_ , is expecting him to perform and for the first time, he isn’t sure if he can. Courtney is utterly, undeniably gorgeous, but she’s also…well, a  _girl._  A hot girl, but he isn’t supposed to like girls, right? He reminds himself that Courtney is not really a girl. She’s a fantasy, created by Shane. And he has to admit, she looks pretty fucking sexy tonight. 

Roy shakes his head, rinsing off for a few more seconds and then stepping out of the shower. He considers that this is about Shane, and Shane’s needs. He dries himself off, picturing Shane’s mesmerizing body in nothing but glitter and glue. Courtney’s body. Fuck. He enters the bedroom filled with both apprehension and longing.

Courtney is stretched out languidly on the silky sheets. She’s untucked and removed her jewelry, but kept everything else on. Roy stares at her, mouth open, and can’t believe he was worried about this. The combination of the heels, the hard dick, the glitter, blond hair, the perfect ass that is unmistakably Shane’s, and Courtney’s gorgeous face, lashes brushing against her cheeks…it’s too much. Roy gazes at her, holding off on touching her for as long as he can, painfully prolonging the moment. He strokes his cock lightly, letting it rise and fill his hand. 

Courtney watches him with heavy-lidded eyes. She stretches, arching her back, and then, with a smile that is nearly obscene, raises herself on all fours. The burning need in Roy’s groin spreads throughout his body. Finally unable to stand it a second longer, Roy pounces. 

He buries his face into her ass, delighting in the sound of her immediate moans. She pushes back against him, reaching down to touch her dick, warmth flooding her body as Roy laps at her. One of Roy’s hands snakes around, finding her cock and brushing against her own fingers. She leans down against her forearms, arching back and desperate for more.

Roy sits back on his heels, letting his hands roam around her thighs, her ass, up to her waist, glitter flaking off in his hands. He bends over her body, one arm wrapped around her and the other holding the bed for balance, and brushes his lips against the back of her neck, her shoulder blades, down her spine. His dick is hard as a rock against her ass. He moans, knowing he could take her right now on her hands and knees. 

Courtney slowly turns around and rises up to her knees. They kneel facing each other, breathing heavily. Roy reaches out and caresses her soft cheek. She moves her head towards him slowly, wrapping both arms around his neck and finding his lips. Her eyes flutter closed as she kisses him deeply, pink lipstick smearing across his mouth as her tongue toys with his. He lets out a sigh as she strokes his thick, damp hair.

“Say my name,” she murmurs against his lips.

Roy cups her face in his hands and looks deep into her sparkling green eyes. “Courtney,” he whispers, ”Courtney, Courtney…” 

His mouth finds her neck and he sucks on her sensuously. Her arms tighten around him. “Oh god, Roy,” she sighs, pressing their bodies together. Aching for closer contact, she climbs into his lap. Her thighs grip his torso.

She kisses the top of his head, tipping his chin to look up at her again, giggling at she fruitlessly attempts to brush some glitter from his face. “God, it’s everywhere.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure you’re going to have glitter inside your asshole by the end of the night.”

Courtney winks at him, pushing him down on his back and climbing on top, “Wouldn’t be the first time.”

“Such a naughty girl.”

Courtney bites her lip temptingly. “I’m VERY naughty. What are you gonna do about it?”

Roy’s vision blurs with excitement. “I think you need to be punished,” he declares breathily, reaching up and squeezing her ass.

“Oh yeah? Are you gonna spank me? Teach me to behave?” She pinches his nipples as heat surges through his body, and flashes him an impish grin, “Tell me how bad I am. Tell me who’s in charge.”

“I’m in charge, you evil little whore.”

“Oh yeah? Prove it.“

Roy growls fiercely and tosses her aside, sitting up and moving to the edge of the bed. “Come here,” he orders, and she crawls across the bed to him. He grabs her around the waist and lays her across his lap, taking a minute to enjoy the sight of her perfect ass sparkling in the lamplight.

“Do it,” she urges.

“You are a bad, bad girl, Courtney.” He lifts up a hand and brings it down against her bottom.

Courtney laughs. “That’s all ya got?” she challenges.

He lifts his hand again, this time bringing it down harder, in a stinging slap that causes her to gasp with pleasure. “That’s right, take that you naughty, filthy baby.” He spanks her again, even harder this time, letting his hand linger on the smooth curve of her ass, feeling her flex and push up against him. His dick throbs as he slaps her ass a third time, then a fourth.

“Ohhhh, fuck,” she moans, grinding against his leg.

He flips her over forcefully, sees her flushed red cheeks, parted lips, eyes dilated with pure lust, and another wave of desire stabs him. “You are just not learning your lesson.” He runs one finger lightly up her thigh, across her stomach, down the other thigh, as she humps the air, whimpering and trying helplessly to get friction.

“Please…oh Roy, please,” she begs.

He takes his hand away and leans back onto the bed. “Have you had enough, baby? Are you ready to be a good girl?”

Courtney looks at him for a long moment and then, with a devious smirk, reaches down to tug on her neglected cock. He quickly grabs her arms. 

“Not so fast. Naughty girls don’t get to touch themselves.”

“Ohhhhhhh,” she thrashes violently as he scoops her up and carries her to the dresser, sitting her down and spreading her legs. He pins her arms behind her back, stands so that his lips are hovering over hers, his hard-on resting on her leg. She whimpers, hot breath in his face, straining to kiss him, to grind against him, desperate for any touch whatsoever. He leans away, just out of her reach.

“See, you are still not learning. Bad, dirty little sluts get nothing.” Roy pauses, wondering if he’s gone too far. He looks at her, sees the glimmer of desire still in her eyes, and whispers, “Are you a bad, dirty little slut, Courtney?”

Right now she’ll say anything to get him to put his hands on her again. “N-no-“

“Don’t lie to me. Lying is bad,” he taunts.

“I was. I was bad, but I’m gonna be good now.”

Roy continues holding her wrists behind her back with one of his hands, but pushes his body closer and allows her to rub vigorously against him. He licks his fingers, wetting them, and her eyes light up. “You promise?”

“YES! I’ll be so good, Roy, I’ll do anything you want.” 

“Anything?” he asks, slipping one finger inside her, watching her eyes roll back into her head. He kisses her lightly and takes a scoop of coconut oil from the container beside them, sliding it inside of her with two fingers, then three. She thrusts over and over, head thrown back, crying out in joy, fucking herself against his strong hand.

“Any-anything, anything, I’ll be…your perfect…angel…oh god…” she pants, eyes squeezed shut, feeling his tongue against her throat.

Roy withdraws his hand and steps back, sliding onto the bed. “Ok, good girl. I believe you. Now come suck my dick.”

Courtney’s eyes open slowly and she ogles him, mouth hanging open. She is so ready to be fucked, she can barely see straight.

“Don’t make me wait, Courtney. That’s what a bad girl would do.”

Courtney lunges forward and stumbles to the bed, her legs feeling like jelly. She steadies herself against him, head reeling, then slowly licks his dick from the base to the tip, savoring the taste of him. She flicks her tongue against the head and strokes the shaft, craving him inside her so much she feels dizzy. Roy tries to play it cool, to prolong the torture, but within seconds his hands are in her hair and he’s thrusting into her face, groaning and calling her name. She slides him in deeper, eyes watering as he hits the back of her throat, and then greedily licking up the pre-cum that leaks out.

He reaches over and grabs a condom from the side table. Once it’s open, he eases her up, placing the condom on the head of his dick. “Do it with your mouth again,” he orders hoarsely.

She obeys, sliding the condom on with her lips, then raising her head expectantly, not daring to make a move lest she be put through more torturous pleasure. 

Roy looks at her. Lipstick smeared, eye makeup smudged and trickling down her cheeks, blond curls matted and unruly, utterly wrecked but somehow still the most stunning person he’s ever seen. He caresses her cheek. “Fuck, you are so goddamn beautiful,” he says, and pulls her up, rolling her onto her back and climbing on top of her. “My beautiful angel.”

Courtney takes his face in her hands, staring deep into his rich brown eyes as he enters her, breathing growing quicker as he pumps her full, slowly and lovingly. She presses their foreheads together and closes her eyes, sighing. Her back arches. His pace grows quicker, glitter flying off of her body as he ravishes her.

“Fuck, Courtney, you are so…oh god…so fucking incredible…” 

Their bodies now thrust in unison, rhythm reaching a frantic crescendo. Courtney screams his name, arms falling to the bed, drained of all strength. Roy’s orgasm follows quickly, and he grips her waist, moaning into her hair, riding her until he can’t move any more. He brushes his lips against her delicate jaw and then his mouth finds hers. He kisses her tenderly and she responds ardently, mouth opening and letting him massage her tongue with his. Her eyes blink open slowly and she gazes up at him.

Roy stays connected to her for another a few moments before pulling out, glancing down at their bodies, sticky with semen and glitter and sweat. “Jesus, what a mess,” he chuckles softly.

She plays with his hair, still slightly damp. “Wanna get into a bubble bath?”

“Mmm, okay…In a minute,” he says, wrapping his arms around her and snuggling in close.

“So…”

“Hmm?”

“So I guess you don’t mind Courtney, right?” she inquires softly.

Roy rubs his face into the hollow of her neck. “Guess not.” 

She lets her fingers skate lightly over his back and shoulders. “Do you think the glitter is ever going to come out of my sheets?”

“God, I hope not.”

*****

The bathtub slowly fills up as Roy helps Courtney de-drag. He sits her down on the toilet seat and gently peels off the latex breasts, then her eyelashes. He eases his fingers under the lace at her hairline, lifting her wig off, followed by the stocking cap beneath it. 

He kneels down to check the temperature of water, adjusting the faucets and adding more bubble bath, then turns back to her, feet turned in, covering her chest modestly with her hands. Roy smiles and begins removing her shoes, kissing her knees. 

“Careful, those are Willam’s,” she says.

“Of course, baby.” Roy scoops some coconut oil out of a tub on the bath and lets it melt in his hands, then begins to spread it over her face, rubbing gently with the pads of his fingers. He carefully wipes around her eyes with a soft cloth, then checks the water one last time before turning it off. “Ready?”

Courtney lifts her arms and he acquiesces, picking her up and gently placing her in the bath, stepping in after her. She looks up at him…only it’s not Courtney anymore, it’s Shane, with soft Bambi eyes, gazing at him with a sated, exhausted expression. 

Roy settles behind him into the hot, luxurious water and wraps his arms around him. Shane leans against him for support, taking shallow breaths, struggling to stay awake.

“You okay, baby?”

“Mm-hmm. Just tired.”

“Tonight was a lot, wasn’t it?”

Shane turns his head slightly and lets out a small laugh. “I guess so. I didn’t know…”

Roy kisses his temple and starts massaging his scalp with his fingertips. “Yeah, me neither. You sure you’re okay?”

“Of course, Roy.”

“You-you’d tell me if it was too much, right? If you wanted me to stop?” Roy strokes his hair, kisses the back of his neck.

Shane’s head drops forward. “Never stop,” he says.

“But do you think if we do something like that again…or…I mean, do you think maybe we should have a safe word?” Roy wonders.

“Okay, babe, if that makes you feel more confident.”

“What…do you think it should be? Something that will totally take us both out of it?”

Shane turns around, grinning conspiratorially. “How about ‘Ru?’”

They both dissolve into a fit of laughter. “There it is!” agrees Roy, leaning in to kiss him gently, still chuckling.


	6. This Can't Be Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter – think of it as an interstitial or something, about how their relationship progresses throughout the airing of Season 6.

_Soundtrack:[This Can’t Be Love, Ella Fitzgerald](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D_1GJLFVFV7s&t=ZDQzMTQ5NGE1ZjFlYTMyYzNhMWY4MDdkNTcxYjIxNDM4NmY1ZDAwYyxRSlJUUFFpcw%3D%3D&b=t%3AnXYFT51UCStcdplIbE6Gsw&p=http%3A%2F%2Frugirlfantasies.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F140386004216%2Fexposed-chapter-6-bitney-veronica&m=1) _

*****

They’ve made an unspoken agreement not to label it anything. Like…it would be weird to say “boyfriend” or “relationship” when they are only ever in the same city a few times a month, often for less than 24 hours. But “friends with benefits” doesn’t make sense either. 

They are careful in front of other people. Another unspoken rule is that this is just between the two of them. Something that neither one of them is willing to share with the rest of the world yet. And they know if even one person finds out, it’s only a matter of time. So they make sure to cover their tracks, always refer to each other by their drag names. Post just enough pictures together that it it’s obvious they are close friends, but nothing romantic. Shane loves the danger of secrecy, enjoys skating the line, and Roy simply doesn’t want anyone else in his business.

And then there was the whole “I love you” conundrum. Before they hooked up, they said it all the time. To each other, to Adore, to all their “sisters.” But now, it carried a whole new weight. They still say it casually in front of other people, trying not to blush or squirm uncomfortably. But privately, they can’t seem to bring themselves to make that leap, even though what they feel for each other is stronger than any connection either of them has ever had.

Shane worries that if he reveals the intensity of his feelings, he will seem needy and scare Roy off. He also knows that he has a habit of expressing love so often, that maybe Roy won’t believe him. That he’s not saying “I love you” the way he says it to random boys, or occasional lovers, or even other boyfriends. He means Love. Capital L.

Roy worries that if he starts acting too much like a “boyfriend”—possessive, demanding, vulnerable —Shane will lose interest and move on to something more fun, more frivolous. It’s not like there’s anything really keeping them together, except that they have a good time. So Roy intentionally keeps it light, and most of the time that’s more than enough.

Exclusivity isn’t even a conversation, which in the beginning makes Roy slightly insecure, though he would never admit it in a million years.

_ROY: What do you think about me coming to your show tomorrow?_

_SHANE: Lemme just call off the trick I had lined up…_

_ROY: Don’t let me ruin your fun._

_SHANE: That was code for BOOK FLIGHT IMMEDIATELY_

Roy quickly realizes that Shane’s polyamorous inclinations are not a threat to him. For Shane, Roy is the first priority, always, and that ends up making Roy feel even more confident. Like when the hottest cheerleader starts dating a math geek, and suddenly he’s eligible for prom king. 

Shane craves Roy like oxygen. Every time he closes his eyes, he sees his dazzling smile, feels his strong, gentle hands, smells the fresh scent of his shampoo, hears his low, seductive voice, tastes the salty sweetness of his skin. Everything about Roy turns Shane on.

Because they aren’t just friends hooking up. They are BEST friends, and every encounter is better than the last.

*****

“SHHHH!” Roy hisses, hands wrapped around Shane’s waist, tongue trailing up his stomach and twirling around his nipple.

“You did not just fucking shush me,” Shane says, eyes darkening, foot pushing against Roy’s chest as he grinds on him, leaning back against the dressing room mirror.

“LAGANJA is next door. You want this to go in the Haus of Edwards bulletin?” 

Shane pulls Roy into his lithe body and whispers in his ear. “I want to make you come so hard that you forget your name.”

Roy stifles a moan of his own, intoxicated with pleasure, as Shane latches onto his mouth and rubs against him.

*****

“Bitch, why are you so fucking extra today?” Adore whines.

Roy frowns, “Am not.“ Roy doesn’t know why, but when he talks to Adore, he seems to regress about 30 years.

“Are too!”

Roy sighs. They were supposed to arrive early, have a relaxing afternoon lunch, a “nap,” which is Shane’s clever new excuse for fucking Roy in the hotel before a gig, and then all get ready together. Instead, Shane’s flight was delayed and he now he’s barely going to make it to the club on time. 

Roy’s fingers twitch with anticipation. All he can think about is Shane, and how it’s been almost two weeks, and how he was prepared to luxuriate in his body all afternoon, licking every inch of his delicious skin. And now he can’t focus, and he is in actual physical pain. Roy texts him, grateful for airplane WiFi, if nothing else.

_ROY: I am in agony._

_SHANE: Have u ever tried 2 apply liquid on a plane? Not cute._

_ROY: Stop pretending you wear makeup._

_SHANE: lol_

_ROY: WHAT ABOUT MY FUCKING BONER SHANE?_

_SHANE: I’ll make it up 2 u after the show._

*****

“Come on, please?”

“No way.”

“Pleeeease?”

“No!” 

Courtney pouts. She wants to help Bianca strip, turn him into Roy again. “You’re no fun.”

“What happened to ‘I won’t molest Bianca?’”

“This is different! De-dragging takes stripping to a whole new level. Let me at least take your lashes off for you.”

“You’re insane.”

“Please, pussyface?”

“No means no, Courtney.”

“I think you have internalized transphobia.”

“Okay, go fuck yourself.”

They glare at each other for a second and then burst out laughing simultaneously. 

*****

One night, Roy finishes a show to find a particularly interesting series of messages in their ABDC chat.

_SHANE: I am so horny 2nite. Ur cock is all I can think about. I am going to suck u dry the second I see u next._

_DARIENNE: Uhhh…_

_ADORE: WTF BUT OKAY <3_

_SHANE: Oops wrong chat_

Roy howls with laughter, sending Shane a separate text.

_ROY: You dumb slut. Who were you trying to message?_

_SHANE: U serious?_

_ROY: Not making any assumptions._

_SHANE: I guess u will find out when I suck u dry and lick up every drop…_

_ROY: You’re a precious buttercup._

_SHANE: I was trying 4 a nice balance of romance and filth._

_ROY: You’re about 5/95 right now. In other words, perfect. Keep it up. <3_

*****

“You have to find a girl with really big tits. She doesn’t have to be pretty, just real busty. Give her a dollar and encourage her to tip him. A straight guy, even a ‘flexible’ one, will ALWAYS do a double take at the tits.”

Roy and Dela are doubled over in laughter in the hotel bar as Shane explains his “trick” for finding out if a go-go dancer is straight to Adore. “That’s your secret? Does he look at tits? You basic bitch,” Roy sputters, still laughing.

“It’s about HOW he looks at them. If he keeps glancing down but pretending to look away, that’s your sign. When gay guys look at them, they are open about it. ‘Guuuuul, amazing rack! You look FIERCE, bitch!’”

“West Hollywood has seriously ruined you,” Roy declares.

“I thought you were into ‘flexible’ guys,” says Dela, puzzled, “And straight guys, actually.”

“Yeah, and what happened to ‘all humans are sexually fluid’ and all your free love crap?” Roy questions.

“Listen. I’m teaching Danny how to make a broad generalized assumption. And no generalization is ever true,” explains Shane, winking. 

“Huh?” says Adore.

Roy pats him on the back. “He’s being contradictory and using oversimplification to make a point.”

Adore shakes his head. “I’m gonna go get another drink. And when I come back, please use words I understand.”

Adore gets up, pulling Dela along with him. As soon as they walk away, Shane leans into Roy with a naughty grin, eyes flashing. “Day drinking is fun and all, but I’m feeling VERY sleepy. I think I need a nap.”

“I know what you need,” Roy growls softly.

“Oh yeah? You gonna give it to me?” Shane slides his hand up Roy’s thigh. Roy shivers.

“Hmm, I don’t know, do you deserve it?” Roy’s voice is husky, and his heart pounds .

“Probably not,” Shane says, tonguing his straw, clawing at the fabric of Roy’s pants. 

“Don’t you fucking taunt me, I’ll have to punish you.” Roy gasps as Shane fingers his zipper.  

“Oh yeah? You gonna punish me ‘til I’m begging for mercy?” Shane’s eyes are hooded, his stomach tight with anticipation.

“Over and over and over—“ Roy begins, then stops short when he sees Dela and Adore heading back over, sliding away from Shane. “Shut up, Courtney, no one cares about the Spice Girls!” he exclaims loudly.

Shane smirks and yawns loudly, stretching. “Whatever. I’m gonna head upstairs. If I go now, I can sleep for…” he glances at his phone, “two hours.”

“You know, you call me old, but I would never have started napping in the middle of the day if not for you,” Roy says.

“But I mean, don’t you feel INVIGORATED after you do it?” Shane purses his lips, head cocked to the side, resting one hand on Roy’s thigh once again.

Roy clears his throat, shaking his head at Shane almost imperceptibly. “Yeah, it does give me more energy. Not all of your new age hippie life extending bullshit is bad.” He rises from the booth, giving Shane a hand. 

“Thanks, pussyface,” Shane simpers. “See you guys later!”

As they walk away, Shane leans on Roy’s arm. “Get off of me, whore!” Roy says, lightly shoving him away as they disappear around the corner, the sound of Shane’s laughter echoing off the walls.

Dela looks at Adore, a thoughtful look furrowing his brow. “Bianca is sleeping in the middle of the afternoon?”

“Yeah, they always do, why?”

Dela laughs. “Seriously? Can you picture Bianca sleeping during the day? Or, even at night, really? With her superhuman energy?”

“You mean, you think they’re not…?” Adore’s eyes widen slightly. “Ohhhh. Yeah, that makes more sense.” 

Dela nods wisely.

“Awwww,” says Adore. “That is just so cute. I can’t wait to fuck with them.” He cackles wickedly.


	7. Joan of Arc/Halo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mostly deals with the whole “Courtney is not happy with how she’s coming off on The Race” issue.

_Soundtrack:[Joan of Arc, Madonna](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DUv40WdbfVw8&t=YTk2NGUyNTNlYmE1MzkzNDM1NjhkYzY1YTUxYTVjNDljOTlmZTZiNixUYkw1bnluMA%3D%3D&b=t%3AnXYFT51UCStcdplIbE6Gsw&p=http%3A%2F%2Frugirlfantasies.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F140392694509%2Fexposed-chapter-7-bitney-veronica&m=1) and [Halo, Beyoncé ](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DbnVUHWCynig&t=MzcwOTU3NTg3ZmNmMDBkODRkOThmYjVkMzZmMWM4NzU3ZWI4NjFjOSxUYkw1bnluMA%3D%3D&b=t%3AnXYFT51UCStcdplIbE6Gsw&p=http%3A%2F%2Frugirlfantasies.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F140392694509%2Fexposed-chapter-7-bitney-veronica&m=1)_

*****

It’s almost the middle of April when Roy starts to notice the difference in Shane. He’s jumpier, more anxious, his ordinarily sunny demeanor suddenly clouded. Needing to be held and kissed and loved even more than usual. Roy knows why. It’s the show. Everything in their lives now is the show. Roy lets it go for awhile, wanting Shane to be the one to bring it up, but one evening at the end of the month, it all comes to a head.

They lay nestled into each other on the bed in Shane’s Tampa hotel room, fingers laced together. Roy kisses the back of Shane’s head and softly whispers, “Hey…I think we better start getting ready.”

Shane cringes, pulling Roy’s arms around him tighter and pressing his body back into him. “Five more minutes,” he says, then sighs. A soft, defeated sound that Roy can’t ignore.

Roy waits a beat, then ventures, “What’s going on, Shane? Are you okay?”

He sits up, rubbing his forehead. “I don’t…I don’t know. Maybe. No.”

“I need you to talk to me,” Roy implores, “I can’t help you if you keep it all inside.”  

“I… it’s just so different from what I thought it would be. You know, being there was incredible, and maddening, and exciting, and now it’s all…it’s all falling apart and I can’t do anything about it. And I try so hard to be positive but some days, I just can’t…it’s like I’m breaking apart. But I have to keep pretending it doesn’t bother me because that would make it worse, and…and—“ he gulps.

“I know, I know, okay,” Roy rubs his back. “But, Shane, it’s a TV show. I don’t get why you’re letting it affect you so much.”

Shane throws up his hands. “Of course you don’t get it! Your entire character is based on offending people and everyone fucking LOVES you for it!”

“It’s not a competition,” Roy soothes.

“YES IT IS A FUCKING COMPETITION, THAT’S EXACTLY WHAT IT IS!” Shane feels like he’s losing his mind.

“Okay, okay, that came out wrong. I mean, it’s not a competition ANYMORE. That part is over. Now we stand up together and ride it out. Besides, Ru loves an underdog. Adore’s winning.”

“You’re an idiot. You are so winning.”

“Shut up, that’s not the point. The point is that nobody is going to get away with pitting us against each other unless we let them.”

“Do you have any idea what it’s like to have THOUSANDS of people think you’re an asshole?”

“Why are you reading what any of those people say? Who cares what people say on the internet?”

“It’s sort of important that people LIKE YOU when you are in the ENTERTAINMENT INDUSTRY, Roy. It’s easy to say ‘Don’t read the comments,’ but I’m not a schoolteacher trying to lose weight, or some random girl on ‘The Bachelor.’ If I don’t have fans, I don’t WORK.”

“Okay, but you are working, right? What are we doing here today?”

“I know, I just…I just wish…why don’t they ever show the good parts? Were there good parts? I remember there were, and I feel…I feel crazy, this is fucking with my head so much. It’s like they are intentionally trying to portray me as an arrogant, insensitive asshole. And why? What did I do?” 

“You didn’t do anything. They chose a story based on what they thought would be interesting, funny, dramatic, whatever. I don’t think you should take it so personally.”

“But it is personal.”

“Look. I mean, I think you need to accept that what they are showing might not be the whole reality, but it is a version of reality. The editors can’t put words in your mouth, Shane.”

“But they can remove any context!”

“Yeah, and you knew that going in. You’re not some naïve kid, here.”

Shane closes his eyes for a moment. “Sometimes I think, ‘Well, it doesn’t matter, because the person on the screen isn’t me. That isn’t what I am inside, who I am in the real world.’ Because god, I fucking HATE that person. And then sometimes I…I—“ his voice breaks. 

“What? You can tell me,” Roy urges.

“I’m afraid, that it really is me, and what does that mean? Do you think that’s who I really am?” Shane’s eyes are liquid, his voice hollow.

All Roy wants to do is hold him and kiss him and tell him how perfect he is. But he also doesn’t want to lie. “I think…it’s one aspect of who you are.”

Shane’s voice shakes as tears spill from his eyes. “Why on earth would you want me, then? Why would anyone? I can’t—“ he gasps for air, feeling his chest tighten, his breathing grow shallow, his throat constricting.

“Shane. I need you to listen to me. And more importantly, I need you to HEAR me. Can you do that?”

Shane nods, tears rolling down his cheeks, as Roy pulls him into his lap, holding him tightly.

“You…are amazing. You are sunshine. You are beautiful, and talented, and funny, and intelligent, and passionate. And sometimes you are a pain in the ass, and narcissistic, and long-winded, and arrogant, and you put your foot in your damn mouth. And—hey, stay with me.”

Shane is holding on to Roy for dear life, heart pounding, tense with anxiety. Roy wipes one of his tears with his thumb and kisses his forehead.

“You are also exuberant, and compassionate, and perceptive, and loving. And when you get insecure or anxious, you’re a bit of a mean girl. And you are a giant nerd and zany goofball. And…god, I could go on for hours, Shane. But the point is that it is ALL OF THOSE THINGS that make you who you are. And, please listen because this is the most important part…”

He kisses Shane’s eyelids softly, cupping his face. Shane’s breathing is returning to normal, but he still clings to Roy’s shirt, feeling as though his body is tethering him to the earth, holding him together.

“I would not change a single fucking thing about you.” Roy brushes his lips against Shane’s, then looks at him adoringly, a smile on his face. “Because I am totally, completely, in love with you. Do you hear me, Shane? I love you.”

Once the words have left his mouth, Roy can feel his heart speed up, a soft blush heating up his cheeks. Shane touches his dimples, a smile creeping onto his face, heart filled to bursting. He leans in and kisses Roy with all of the passion that has been building up inside him for months. They separate slowly, breathing heavily, and Shane nuzzles against his cheek. “I hope you know I love you, too.”

Roy runs his hands through Shane’s hair, whispering, “I do now.”

Shane clings to him, breathing in the moment, letting the quiet bliss envelop them both like a warm blanket. 

Suddenly they are interrupted by frantic pounding at the door. Startled, Shane jumps.

“COURTNEYYYYYYYY!” whines Adore. “Why aren’t you answering my texts?! Are you still sleeping?”

“YES!” Shane yells back.

“ANSWER THE DOOR BITCH!”

“I’m gonna fucking kill her,” says Roy.

“COURTNEY I MEAN IT OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!”

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Shane grumbles, sliding off the bed, tossing Roy an apologetic look. He opens the door a crack, “What?”

“Do you have any fishnets? I forgot mine,” Adore smiles sweetly. Real emergency, they don’t go on stage for over two hours.

Shane rubs his face. “No, honey, I don’t wear stockings. Sorry.”

Adore huffs. “Bianca isn’t answering her door or her phone. I know she has some, do you know where she is?”

“I—I don’t know. She probably went for a walk or to get some coffee, and left the phone in her room.”

“Who walks around without their phone?” Adore demands.

“Well…she’s old. She remembers a time without cell phones.”

“Ha! That’s true. Okay, I’ll wait for her to answer. Love you, bitch!” Adore kisses Shane wetly on the lips and turns to stroll back to her room, humming.

Shane closes the door, rolls his eyes, and hurries anxiously back to Roy on the bed.

“You nasty cunt.” Roy smiles, shaking his head and pulling Shane on top of him. “And now we really do have to get ready.”

“Do you still love me?” purrs Shane, hands on Roy’s chest.

“No, I changed my mind,” Roy retorts, bringing Shane’s lips to his for one more luscious kiss.

*****

The next day, Shane wakes up early, wrapped in Roy’s arms. He allows himself to savor the feeling of being warm and safe and loved, breathing in and out, feeling more at peace than he has in…he doesn’t know how long. He sees his journal sticking out of his backpack. He hasn’t written anything in over a week. Which, now that he thinks about it, is maybe the root of his problem. The lowest points are when he needs to focus the most on gratitude, on positivity, on the many wonderful things in his life. He vows to be more disciplined, to write even when it feels like the world is closing in on him.

He turns around. A peaceful smile plays at the corners of Roy’s mouth. Shane watches him sleep for a few long moments, appreciating his handsome face, the curve of his jaw, his full lips. Shane can no longer resist and leans in, sucking gently on his bottom lip. Roy stirs, his smile growing and dimples appearing in his cheeks.

“Good morning,” Roy says, his voice hoarse and sexy and sending sparks down Shane’s spine.

“Hey,” Shane replies. 

“How are you feeling?” Roy runs his fingers through Shane’s hair, and Shane pushes against his hand like a kitten.

“I feel…so much better. I’m sorry I got so dramatic yesterday.”

“Shane…come on. I know I may seem like a cold bitch sometimes, but I am not afraid of your feelings.”

“Okay,” Shane smiles, “then I’m not sorry.”

Roy rolls them over gently so that he’s on top of Shane, and caresses his face. “We’ve got almost three hours before the cars come…you want to see what everyone’s doing? Get some breakfast?”

Shane wraps his fingers around Roy’s neck and draws him down for a slow, luxurious kiss. “No,” he whispers, “I want to stay right here in this bed until the last possible second, and show you exactly how much I love you.”

Roy slides his hands down Shane’s body. “And exactly how are you going to do that?”

Shane bites Roy on the shoulder. “I’ve got some ideas, wanna hear them?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe.”

*****

The week until they see each other again is excruciating, and when Roy finally arrives, they have to race off to the reunion rehearsal with barely time for a kiss on the cheek. After a long day, Shane is thrilled to get Roy alone, but can’t help being irritated by Roy’s strange reaction to his guest for the reunion.  

“Chaz Bono? Are you fucking serious?” Roy scoffs.

“What’s wrong with Chaz?” asks Shane, pulling him into the bedroom.

“I mean nothing is WRONG with him but like, why not your family?” 

“I’m not having my parents fly all the way from Australia to watch you get a crown,” Shane says, rolling his eyes. He unbuckles his belt.

Roy laughs. “Very funny. But you have other friends in LA. That you’ve known longer than…how many months?”

Shane kicks off his sneakers and pulls off his shorts as he explains, “Almost a year, and he’s been a really GREAT friend during that time. And my best friend in LA is Willam. I know RuPaul already hates me but I’d like to refrain from throwing another nail in the coffin.”

“RuPaul doesn’t hate you,” Roy sighs. He cannot have this discussion again.

“Whatever. I don’t think Willam would come, anyway. And then there’s Simon, but he’s otherwise engaged that day, obviously. So…”

“So Chaz is your next choice. Really?” Roy’s expression is hard to read.

Shane slips his arms around Roy’s waist. “Why are you being so weird about this?”

“Because Chaz…Chaz totally wants to bang you.”

Shane kisses Roy’s neck, eliciting a small moan. He lifts Roy’s shirt and runs his fingers lightly up his back. “I mean, even if he did, which he doesn’t, and even if I did, which I don’t…so what?” Shane whips Roy’s shirt off and rakes his fingernails down his chest.

“I…it’s just…” Roy is finding it hard to concentrate.

“Like is there something specifically about Chaz that bothers you?” Shane unzips Roy’s fly, letting his pants fall to the floor.

“It’s…I just don’t like that he DENIES how much he likes you. It makes me nervous.”

Shane pushes Roy onto the bed. “You want to know what I think?”

“If you say ‘transphobia’ I will punch a hole in the wall,” Roy threatens, as Shane pulls off his shirt and climbs on top of him.

“Actually, I was going to say misogyny. But nice to know your triggers.” Shane hovers over Roy on all fours. “Now, do you want to keep talking about Chaz Bono, or do you want to fuck me?”

Roy grabs Shane and flips him over, rolling on top. He presses their bodies together and kisses him with ferocious enthusiasm.

“Ohhhhh,” Shane moans, “Keep going, Chaz…”

Roy pulls away and glares at Shane, who cackles wickedly. Roy grasps his hair and pulls on it, turning his head to the side. His lips graze Shane’s ear as he whispers, “You…are going to pay for that.”


	8. Ecstasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filming day for the Season 6 Drag Race Reunion! Courtney gets a little naughty when the green-eyed monster rears its ugly head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Allusions to BDSM

_Soundtrack:[Ecstasy, Courtney Act ](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DoVQZej293Lk&t=NTk0N2M4NWU3ZWZjN2EzYWM0MWJhZjlhYmU3OGIzMzk2ZDkzOTEyYSxpd3pnTnkySw%3D%3D&b=t%3AnXYFT51UCStcdplIbE6Gsw&p=http%3A%2F%2Frugirlfantasies.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F140595820922%2Fexposed-chapter-8-bitney-veronica&m=1)_

*****

In their uber on the way to the reunion, Shane can’t keep his hands off Roy. He is practically in his lap, kissing his face, his neck, his hands roaming all over his upper body. Roy holds him, rubbing his back. It doesn’t really feel sexual to Roy this morning. More like…feverish snuggling.

“Shane…baby…” Roy begins.

Shane seems to be ignoring him. Continues to kiss him, trailing down his collarbone, his hands clutching the back of Roy’s shirt.

“Hey…Shane!”

Shane cuddles against him, burying his face into the crook of his neck. “Yeah?”

Roy pauses. It’s no secret that Shane has anxiety related to Drag Race. But he’s not sure if this is the right time to discuss it. He fears making it worse. He rubs his cheek against Shane’s hair. “I just…I just want to make sure you’re…”

Shane sucks on his neck, “Everything is fine, don’t worry,” Shane says into Roy’s soft, warm skin.

“Okay. Because I just…hey, can you please listen?” Roy catches his hands and kisses them, then holds them in his own. 

“I’m listening.” Shane rests his head on Roy’s chest.

“I just need you to know how much I love you. That’s all.”

Shane smiles, and plants a kiss on his mouth. “I love you too. But we’re about to go into the longest gig ever and we won’t be allowed to touch each other in an unsisterly way for probably 16 hours. More if we go out with the girls after the taping and you know we’re going to end up going out. So I’m gonna need you to kiss me back with a little more vigor for the rest of the ride.” 

Roy laughs, relieved that Shane’s state of mind is not as fragile as he thought. “That I can do,” he says, pulling Shane closer against him and catching him in a long, unrestrained kiss.

***** 

They agree later that getting ready is the best part of the whole ordeal. Chatting with all the girls, laughing, teasing, catching up with everyone they didn’t have time to talk to the day before. The red carpet feels like a blur. Courtney recalls…licking Adore? At some point? It’s not out of character but she is not sure it was appropriate in the moment. She’s also not sure she cares.

Not surprisingly, Bianca and especially Adore seem a lot more nervous that her. After all, they still have a horse in this race. Although at this point, Courtney thinks Bianca would have to join the KKK and publically kill some puppies not to win.

During the taping, everything pretty much goes according to plan. Courtney can feel Bianca tossing her some side eye during Ru’s whole Chaz/marriage joke.

After the tedious re-hashing of Adore and Laganja’s drama, Ru changes the subject.

“Let’s take some fan questions from the audience,” says Ru.

The audience cheers wildly as Latrice Royale gets up out of her seat.

“Oh, oh, okay,” says Ru, pretending to be surprised. 

Everyone on stage laughs, clapping and cheering along with the audience for the beloved queen.

Latrice steps up to the microphone, cackling. “I love it!” she exclaims, picking up a notecard. “Okay. This is a fan Facebook question for Adore, from Miguel Torrez.”

Adore nods nervously, like someone’s going to ask her to spell a 3-syllable word.

“I kind of get the feeling that you have a crush on Bianca Del Rio when she’s not in drag,” Latrice reads, “Do you?” The audience goes crazy. They always love any kai-kai adjacent discussion.

“Ummm…” Adore begins, a little confused, as the audience laughs and Bianca shifts her weight towards Courtney with a pained expression. Courtney turns her head towards Bianca, trying to suppress her giggles. “If I had a crush on Bianca,” Adore says slowly, “I would have tried to cop a feel, but I didn’t,” she finishes brightly, clearly proud of herself.

Bianca scoffs and Courtney squeals, clapping, her pageant smile frozen in place. Inside, she can’t help seething silently, feeling a burn creep into her cheeks. That was not the emphatic NO that she was expecting. She looks at Bianca, who is laughing, with daggers in her eyes.

“I would never sleep with her, because I only give to charity once a year,” says Bianca, while Adore makes some kind of goofy expression, looking like Bianca’s puppet version of her. The audience goes nuts, loving Bianca’s biting wit. Courtney can feel her breathing return to normal as she claps, laughing.

Bianca takes Adores hand for a moment, but when Courtney looks back at her, she drops it.

*****

As Courtney expected, everyone is going out after the taping for drinks. She plans to change into a more comfortable dress, but Roy wants to get out of Bianca’s constricting clothes and wig altogether and quickly strips down. As they change, they speak to each other in hushed voices, careful that no one is in earshot.

“That question about you and Adore was  _cute_ ,” says Courtney under her breath, unzipping her dress.

“Aww, is baby jealous?”

Courtney tosses him a look as he removes his wig.

“Listen, if I was gonna sleep with one of these other bitches, it wouldn’t be Adore.”

“Oh really? Who would it be?” She slips into her “afterparty” dress, which is black and sheer and barely covers her ass.

“Umm, probably Joslyn. Because she’s so much like you, only younger and sweeter.” Roy grins devilishly.

“You’re such an asshole,” Courtney laughs, shaking her head. She steps into a pair of six inch heels and then looks in the mirror, checking her makeup. She re-applies some lip gloss.

“And anyway, it doesn’t matter, since you’re gonna marry Chaz.”

“Stop it.”

“Cher’s gonna be your mother in law.”

“It'll be an open marriage. You can still hit it.”

Roy laughs, pulling on a pair of jeans. 

Adore walks over in cutoffs and a shredded tank top, her untied docs trailing their laces. “Daaaamn, girl, you look fuckin’ hot! Are you ready to get stupid?”

Courtney puts her arm around Adore. “Definitely.”

“She was born ready,” quips Roy, cracking himself up. He puts on a “NOT TODAY SATAN” cap.

“I love how you wanted to de-drag, but you left the scariest part of the whole illusion,” Courtney says, gesturing to Roy’s face, still covered in heavy makeup complete with Bianca’s signature lashes.

Roy throws his head back, laughing hysterically. “Bitch.”

“Dude, guys, how silly was that question about me having a crush on Bianca?”

“Pretty silly,” Courtney answers airily.

“I mean, I wanted to say that I love Bianca but she’s more like that one cool aunt who buys you cigarettes and porn and tells you to get a fucking job, because life is shit and you’re not the precious snowflake you think you are…”

Roy laughs. “That is very specific. And you’re  _not_  a precious snowflake.”

“I know, right? And P.S., if I was gonna fuck someone here, it would be Courtney. But I didn’t think that would be appropriate to say.”

“Awww, thanks bunny,” says Courtney, kissing Adore’s cheek, “Now let’s go dance.”

“Party!”

*****

Adore. Is. Wasted. She shimmies and flirts and her speech is slurred, eyes droopy. She clings to Courtney on the dance floor.

“I love this pink hair,” says Adore.

“Aw, thanks. It’s a wig.”

Adore giggles, putting her hands around Courtney’s waist. “I know. You’re just so pretty. How are you so pretty?”

Courtney leans in conspiratorially. “My mum’s bone structure plays a significant part. And don’t tell anyone, but I also wear some cosmetics.”

“I’d kill for your cheekbones,” Adore whines.

“I’d kill for your lips,” Courtney replies.

“You like them?” Adore pouts at Courtney.

“They’re beautiful.”

She is getting dangerously close. Courtney glances over Adore’s shoulder at Roy. Yep, he’s watching. His face is…amused? When Adore goes in for a kiss, Courtney responds, not breaking her eye contact with Roy. Adore smiles against Courtney’s mouth, probing with her tongue as her red lipstick smears across both of their faces. The kiss deepens and Roy’s face remains impassive. Courtney feels a twinge of guilt. She knows deep down that even though she loves Adore and thinks the younger girl is adorable, her main motivation for encouraging this behavior is the mild, simmering jealousy she feels when Adore looks at Roy. She knows that this is hypocritical and unfair, but she can’t help it. Their relationship is indisputably open, and she knows that Roy sometimes seeks, let’s just say, external comfort. (Though he doesn’t really talk about it, as opposed to her.) She’s fine with that, and yet, somehow, the closeness that he and Adore have is a tiny bit threatening. All that “my baby girl” stuff. Courtney shakes herself into the present and becomes fully aware of Adore’s tongue down her throat.

Adore pulls back, giggling some more, and sways a little bit. Courtney grabs her hands. “Maybe we should go sit down.”

“Okay,” Adore hiccups, putting an arm around Courtney and letting her guide them back to the sofas. Roy raises one painted eyebrow at them as Courtney sits Adore on the low sofa next to him, handing her some water.

“You look like you’ve been going down on a girl with her period,” Roy declares.

“That’s called a ‘rainbow pash’ in Australia.” Courtney makes herself a drink, very light on the alcohol, from the bottle service, winking at him.

“That is disgusting.”

“You wouldn’t be alive without periods, calm down.”

“That doesn’t mean I want to talk about LICKING THEM. Australians are seriously the gutter trash of the British Empire.”

“You brought it up, dickhead!”

“Are you guys gonna keep bickering, or am I gonna get some more action?” Adore complains.

Roy puts an arm around her. “I think you’ve had enough action,” he says with a slight edge, and Courtney feels a shiver of delight. 

She knows that normally Roy is never jealous, and obviously that is important for them…mostly, but it’s sweet to know he has a limit. Which she is now going to push, because she’s feeling rambunctious tonight. She saunters back over to them, swirling the drink in her hand, and perches on Adore’s lap. “Don’t be such a killjoy, pussyface.”

Roy’s eyes drift down to Adore’s hand, resting on Courtney’s bare thigh. His eyes narrow slightly. Courtney turns to Adore, tipping her chin up. Adore brings the other hand up to Courtney’s lower back. 

“Your eyes are so beautiful. They look like the ocean,” she murmurs.

Adore giggles and kisses her again, her pouty mouth encircling Courtney’s and tongue probing, deep and sloppy. Courtney kisses her back, letting one of her legs press against Roy’s, shoe slipping off so that she can gently rub her foot against him. Adore’s fingers knead at Courtney’s thigh. Courtney can feel her getting excited and wonders if she’s going too far. 

Roy sits, sipping his drink, unable to tear his eyes away but hoping that his poker face is working. He knows that Courtney is doing this on purpose and as Adore gropes her smooth, tan legs, all his can think about is shoving her against a wall and having his way with her, her dress pushed up around her waist, moans echoing off the club’s cement walls. He shifts uncomfortably.

Courtney breaks away from the kiss slowly and Adore leans back with a sleepy smile, saying, “You taste like candy.” Roy’s stomach twists. He knows the taste…that sticky sweet lip gloss. “And you’re sooo sexy. Isn’t she sexy, B?” Adore continues.

Roy clears his throat. “I guess if you squint hard enough.”

Courtney purses her lips and cuddles against Adore, playing with her hair. 

April wanders over. “Hey, ladies. There room in this orgy for me, or is it top three only?”

“There’s always room for you, babe,” says Courtney. 

“We were just talking about how hot Courtney is,” Adore fills her in.

“No, YOU were talking about that. I was trying not to roll my eyes so hard it snapped my optic nerve,” Roy counters.

“Bianca’s cranky that she has to wait two whole weeks for her prize money,” Courtney teases.

“That’s my money!” cries Adore.

“Awww, baby,” says Courtney, kissing her cheek, “you’re right, I’m sorry.”

“I’m gonna get another drink,” Roy announces, getting up.

“We’ve got bottle service,” says April, confused.  

But Roy’s already up the steps and halfway to the bar. 

“I’ll go remind him,” Courtney says, getting up off of Adore’s lap.

Roy drums his fingers on the bar, waiting patiently to get the bartender’s attention. Courtney sidles up beside him. “Hey cowboy, you new in town?” she asks in a husky voice.

Only Courtney could spend a half hour making out with one of their best friends and then prance over to flirt as if nothing weird is going on. He turns his head towards her. She’s looking at him with saucy bedroom eyes.

The bartender approaches them. “Hey beautiful, what can I get for you?” he asks Courtney.

“I’ll have a Corona and a shot of Fireball,” Roy pipes up, “And she’s a man.” 

Courtney bats her eyelashes. The bartender shrugs. “Okay, cool. Coming right up.”

“That’s not really a dramatic revelation in West Hollywood,” Courtney laughs.

“Shut up. You’re in deep shit right now.”

Courtney feigns innocence. “What? Why?”

Roy scowls at her and she laughs again. An infuriatingly adorable laugh. Roy can feel his insides melting a little, but he tries hard to keep a straight face.

“Come on, pussyface, I was just having a little fun,” she says, eyes twinkling.

The bartender sets Roy’s drinks down in front of him and Roy slides his credit card over. “Open a tab or close out?”

Roy looks at Courtney, eyes boring into her like laser beams. “Close out,” he says. He downs the shot in one gulp.

Courtney brushes some hair out of her eyes, then lets her fingers drift to her mouth, sucking on one of them in a tantalizing way. 

Roy leans in close to her and puts his hand on her hip. “Do you remember our safe word?”

“Yeah,” Courtney whispers, shuddering with pleasure.

“You are gonna come up with an excuse, and get us out of here, and then I’m going to put you in your fucking place.”

Courtney shifts, her tuck growing increasingly uncomfortable. “I’ll tell them—“

“I don’t give a fuck what you say. Go take care of it.” Roy sips his beer, and Courtney practically swoons at his stern expression, thinking about the rough “discipline” coming her way. 

She painfully tears her eyes away from his and heads towards the girls, taking a deep breath, trying to contain her excitement.

Roy smirks to himself, but when Courtney glances tentatively at him over her shoulder, he hardens his expression. 

Courtney approaches the group, which has thinned out by now, and puts her arm around Milk. “Bianca’s got a headache; I think we’re gonna take off. It’s been a long day.”

“Really? She seemed fine earlier,” Dela says, eyes shining with amusement.

“Uhhh, yeah, but…you know these migraines come on pretty suddenly. You have to take medication right away,” she recovers.

Adore reaches up and grabs her hands. “Give me one more kiss,” she demands.

Courtney bends down and kisses Adore quickly, letting her eyes flicker over to Roy. She straightens up. “Bye everyone! Love you all…” she gives hugs to everyone who is still conscious and then turns to leave.

“Hey, Court?” Dela calls after her.

“Yeah?”

“Tell Bianca that beer isn’t good for migraines.” Dela presses his lips together to keep from laughing.

Courtney nods and flees, grabbing Roy’s hand and pulling him out of the club before they have to answer any more questions.


	9. After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courtney gets punished for her naughty behavior with Adore. This is basically porn without plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mild BDSM which involves bondage and power play

_Soundtrack:[After Party, Adore Delano](https://youtu.be/PdhdxZ3YUpg?list=PLIwAq94X55YIWlk5larQQ0nuI7eZhjzuq)_

******

Roy says nothing to Courtney during the short walk from the club to her apartment. Despite the fact that it’s spring, the night air is chilly, and Courtney shivers in her skimpy dress. She cuddles into Roy for warmth, taking his arm. He lets her hold on for a few seconds and then shakes her off.

Once inside, Roy puts his hand on the small of Courtney’s back and guides her to the dining area, pointing to a chair. Courtney sits while he exits, not sure what is coming and buzzing with anticipation. Within less than a minute, Roy reemerges from the bedroom. “Stand up,” he directs.

Courtney stands as he pulls another chair over to the living room, facing the sofa. He beckons her over. She stands in front of him, every hair on her body standing at attention, as he walks around, pulling her arms behind her and binding her wrists together with a scarf. He then lifts her skirt up and yanks down her panties, slowly ripping the tucking tape off in one piece. She gasps at the sharp pain, and he pulls her underwear back up. Once untucked, the lacy women’s panties barely contain her. He pushes her down into the chair, dress still up around her waist, spreading her legs and tying her ankles to the chair. He starts to leave the room again and she wonders, “Where are you—“

He whirls around, eyes blazing. “No talking!” he shouts, startling her. She nods.

She isn’t sure how long he’s gone. The only clock nearby is behind her and she doesn’t dare try to move. When he comes back into the room, every trace of Bianca’s makeup is gone and he’s stripped down to his boxer briefs. He sits down on the sofa, opposite her, and smiles.

“So…did you like it when Adore touched you tonight?” he asks sweetly.

Courtney hesitates before nodding slightly.

“Did it feel good when she kissed you, when she rubbed your thighs?”

Courtney nods again, eyes wide.

“Yeah, I’ll bet it was. You looked like you were enjoying yourself. What were you thinking about?”

Courtney opens her mouth but then hesitates again.

“You can answer, baby.”

“I was thinking…about you,” she says in a small voice.

“Really, now?” Roy looks amused.

“I was…I was thinking that you’d like watching us. That you’d want me more…if you saw me with someone else,” her voice is barely above a whisper.

“So you were kissing someone else, and thinking about me the whole time?”

“Yes.”

“And you thought I’d like watching it? It was a show for me?”

Courtney nods again, timidly.

“Well, that’s very sweet. I’ll tell you what. Since you were so generous, putting on that show for me tonight…I’m gonna put on a show for you. Would you like that?”

She finally cracks a small smile, nodding eagerly.

“But you can’t talk, or move, okay? Because, you know, I couldn’t say anything in the club. I couldn’t touch you, or kiss you, or hold you, even though I really wanted to. So I think that’s only fair, right?”

Catching onto the game, Courtney nods very slowly.

“Good girl. So the rules…one last time. No sounds. No trying to get up. No touching yourself. No touching me. Not that you have much choice about those last two,” he smirks, “Got it?”

Courtney nods again, desperate for him to start.

Roy leans back on the sofa, sighing. He reaches into his underpants slowly, stroking lightly. “Oh, god…I’m so hard for you already.”

Courtney can feel her pulse racing, thinking about his rock hard cock, praying he takes it out soon.

“Too bad you can’t see it…”

Courtney closes her eyes for a moment.

“Baby, don’t close your eyes, you’re missing the show.”

As Courtney opens her eyes, Roy slowly lowers his underwear, sliding them down his perfect legs to his ankles, where takes them off and tosses them to Courtney, letting them land on her thigh. She sighs happily, taking in the sight of that incredible dick. Roy opens his legs and tilts his pelvis forward, rutting against the couch cushions.

He moans, starts humping faster and faster, gripping the cushions for leverage.

Courtney’s head swims, hazy with unholy thoughts of that dick pumping her full. She’s hard as well, and she shifts to try and get any friction on the smooth plastic chair. A small cry escapes her lips and Roy immediately stops and looks up at her, his eyes darkening.

“Did I, or did I not, tell you no noise…I did, didn’t I?”

Courtney nods shamefully.

“You think this is fun for me? I wanna touch you. But I promised you a show, so that’s what we’re gonna do. I can promise you though, if you say one thing to me, I am going to stop and leave you here to think about your disobedient behavior. Do you want me to stop?”

She shakes her head, eyes dilating as her breathing speeds up. He gets up and walks over to her chair. Standing inches from her face, his fingers toy with his dick. He’s so close that Courtney can practically taste him. His musky scent washes over her.

“But you know…this isn’t my punishment. So maybe I can touch you.” He kneels down, placing his hands at the edge of her chair, in between her legs.

She practically vibrates with need as he bends his head down and carefully licks one of her thighs, all the way from her knee to her groin. He sucks on the soft flesh of her inner thigh, gently at first, then getting harder. When he bites her, her eyes roll back. Her dick is throbbing so hard, it feels like it’s going to burst out of her panties.

“Mmmm, you taste so good. Did you like that, baby?”

Courtney nods vigorously. Roy stands up, his hard-on back in her line of sight.

“Do you like tasting me, baby?”

Courtney nods harder, watching as he cradles his balls with one hand, strokes with the other.

“I think I can let you have a small taste. Would you like that?”

Courtney nods again, pulse racing and breathing harder. Her mind reels as she tries not to make any sounds. Roy pushes closer and closer to her face, taking his dick and rubbing the tip along her jaw. She pants, tingling with joy. Suddenly her mouth is invaded as Roy pushes two fingers inside.

“Suck,” he commands. Courtney sucks voraciously on his fingers as his other hand finds his dick once again, squeezing and stroking, wiping his pre-cum down the shaft. Her eyes are glued to him, watching him play with himself, watching as he starts pumping with vigor. “Ohhhhhh, fuck,” he says, looking at her face, watching her mesmerized expression. “You know what I think about when I touch myself? I think about you. Your lips, your eyes, your skin against mine, your—“ He stops talking, a moan catching in his throat. His hand moves as fast as lightning now. He is so close. He takes his fingers out of Courtney’s mouth and grabs the back of her head, holding her face against his torso while he comes, gasping and panting.

He brings a hand up to Courtney’s mouth again, tipping her chin up to look into her hungry eyes, pupils dilated, a feverish glow on her cheeks. He touches her bottom lip, leaving fingerprints of his cum. She licks it off greedily, unable to help herself.

“Oh, baby, that was so good. Thank you for the inspiration earlier, that imagery really helped,” Roy sighs. He caresses her cheek, ignoring the fact that she is writhing in her chair, frustration mounting. “You’re such a sweet angel,” he coos, “and you were so good. So well-behaved.”

Courtney is now pulling frantically against her restraints.

“How are you doing, baby? Did you like that show?”

He takes her face in both of his hands and she whimpers, nodding, eyes beginning to water from the pulsing agony in her groin.

“I wish I knew what you were thinking, baby. Too bad you can’t talk.”

She stifles an involuntary sob.

“What’s the matter, my love? Are you uncomfortable? Is there something I can do?”

Courtney nods miserably, tears streaking down her cheeks.

“Awww, don’t cry, baby. I want you to feel good, like I did.”

He kneels down in front of her, running his hands lightly along her inner thighs and she bucks fruitlessly against the air. He leans in, rubbing his face against her panties, sending sparks shooting through her body. She thrashes in the seat, urgently trying to hump his face.

His hands slide up her thighs to her underwear, pulling them down just enough to release her from the lacy prison. He sits back, admiring her cock standing stiff in front of him, leaking pre-cum. He touches it gently and she squirms and twists, whimpering.

Roy smiles and moves his hands around to her ass, massaging her cheeks. When he finally takes her in his mouth, warmth floods through her body like a tidal wave. Her head is thrown back, her lips are parted, and she is unable to stem the guttural screams that rip through her.

He licks and sucks, alternating giving her what she needs desperately for a few moments and then pausing torturously again. “Want me to keep going, baby?” he murmurs softly against her dick, the vibrations causing her to cry out again in exquisite anguish.

Roy grins up at her, revels in the sight of her arched back, panting and moaning and convulsing at his touch. He finishes her off, and when she comes it is like a river, filling his mouth and spilling down his chin. He swallows and laps up the mess, feeling her tremble, leaning forward, unable to keep her head up.

Roy slowly unties her, running his fingers over the red marks on her ankles, sliding the heels off her feet and pulling the torn underwear (When did it tear? He has no idea) from her legs. Kissing the inside of her wrists, and then placing her hands on his shoulders, where she leans for support, gulping for air.

He rises to his feet, pulling her up and holding her against him, rubbing her back as her breathing returns to normal. He moves to the couch and draws her into his lap, cradling her and rocking back and forth. “R-Roy,” she croaks, “I’m sorry, I’m—“

“Shhhh, shhh, it’s okay. You were a very good girl and I think you learned your lesson.”

He nuzzles against her sweetly, kissing her cheeks, still damp with tears.

“You want to get into the shower, baby?”

“Okay,” she whispers, clinging to him.

He unzips her dress carefully and eases it over her head, then unhooks her bra. He starts to help her with her wig, loving the way she covers her bare chest with her hands when she is undressed in “Courtney” mode, kissing her shoulder and letting his teeth sink gently into her skin.

Before he gets up to start the shower, he pulls her against his chest once more, inhaling the sweetness of her scent, enjoying the closeness of her naked skin against his as she curls against him, sighing contentedly.


	10. Cowboy, Take Me Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a passionate tryst in NY leads to a conversation about polyamory, Roy has a Grindr hook-up that provides some material for phone sex.

_Soundtrack:[Cowboy Take Me Away, Dixie Chicks ](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DMdkIJm65ytM&t=MGVmMTc5ZWRjMzU1YjhmMTk1ODU3OTY1ZDAwZmIxYjA2ZGNmNTY2NixvWnJEY2dLWQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AnXYFT51UCStcdplIbE6Gsw&p=http%3A%2F%2Frugirlfantasies.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F140685692224%2Fexposed-chapter-10-bitney-veronica&m=1)_

*****

The summer is a whirlwind. Once Bianca is officially crowned, (“I told you so,” Shane says at every opportunity) the Drag Race tour begins and it’s non-stop for weeks.

They perform at so many pride celebrations, so close together, that they often forget what city they’re in. Despite having more time together than they ever had, especially in the beginning, they are often unable to find a chance to be with each other one-on-one. They’re rarely free at the same time, and when they are, both of them are so utterly exhausted that all they can do is fall asleep, tangled in each other’s arms.

It’s all worth it, though. Their careers are thriving like never before. Even Shane, who was conflicted about his depiction on the show, takes every opportunity, pushing through his anxiety and performing his heart out. By the end of the night, every person in the audience is smitten with Courtney and falling all over themselves to worship her. He began writing songs again, collaborating with some of his favorite people, inspired in a whole new way.

Roy bemoans the fact that days only have 24 hours in them. Between making and planning Bianca’s outfits, writing her new act, answering fan mail, maintaining her wigs, raising money for Matt’s movie, half of that on planes, he has never worked so hard in his life. And he’s ALWAYS worked hard.

When Shane looks at his calendar and sees that there are two consecutive free days in August, he immediately lets Roy know. Miraculously, Roy has one of them free as well, and the other he just has a late-night gig in New York. Shane makes sure that nothing will be scheduled for him except a phone interview, and books his flight to JFK.

Shane flies in on a red-eye, and when he gets to Roy’s apartment at 9 am, it is already sticky-hot. Roy flings the door open and grabs him, throwing him against the wall and attacking him with kisses. He picks him up and carries him across the apartment to his bed.

“Well, hey, sailor,” Shane says delightedly. Roy tosses him on the bed and begins frantically ripping his clothes off.

“Yeah, hi,” Roy says, mouth pressed against Shane’s flat, tan stomach as he yanks his shorts off, not even bothering with the fly.

“Babe?…Luggage…door…” Shane finds himself unable to form complete sentences at the moment but aware that the door is hanging open, his bags still sitting in the hallway.

Roy looks up, dizzy, hands gripping Shane’s ass. “Don’t move,” he orders, and gets up to go retrieve Shane’s things.

“Uh huh,” Shane assures him, propped up on his elbows in a pair of turquoise briefs, already sweaty from the humid cab ride, flushed from Roy’s intense libido.

Roy pulls the luggage inside and slams the door shut, locking it quickly and then practically racing back to Shane on the bed, pulling off his shirt on the way. He pounces, groaning, tangling their legs together as he sucks on Shane’s neck.

Shane grips the back of Roy’s head, ardent sighs escaping his lips as the rough denim of Roy’s jeans rubs against his thin cotton underwear. He slides his hands down, tugging at Roy’s waistband, slipping his hands inside to feel Roy’s firm, round ass cheeks. He grips Roy’s flesh as they rut against each other, bodies already slick with sweat.

Both of them are hard and aching, filled with longing and pent up need. Roy opens his fly and drops his pants. Shane pushes down his boxer briefs to let his erection free, and Roy kicks off his pants and underwear, then rips Shane’s briefs off with one hand, the other reaching blindly for a bottle of lube on his nightstand.

Shane’s heart pounds as Roy flips him over on his hands and knees and quickly lubes up his fingers. He pushes 3 fingers inside him, causing a loud moan to leave Shane’s throat as he arches back, ravenous for more, more, more.

Roy wrenches open the drawer of his nightstand and digs out a condom, ripping the package open with his teeth and rolling it on with one hand.

He grasps Shane’s hips with both hands as he enters him roughly, sending rivers of euphoria through Shane’s body. Roy moans as he finds a rhythm, Shane’s blissful cries and urgent hunger heightening his desire.

His fingers dig into Shane’s hips, bruising his tender flesh, both of them insatiable, as Roy rams into him quicker and quicker until he is whipped up into a frenzied mess of delirium. Shane pushes back against him at the same frantic pace, heat racing through his veins like fire. Roy can feel his body on the edge, an instant from release, and he reaches around to squeeze Shane’s dick.

They climax together, Roy’s brain nothing but white-hot passion and the sensation of his whole body relaxing with his release. As he slows down, foggy with ecstasy, he slowly becomes aware of his surroundings again. Shane, forehead resting on the pillow, hands clutching his hair, gasps desperately for air. Roy pulls out, kissing his lower back tenderly, stroking the bruises on his hips and pulling him onto his side so that he can curl against his back, sated and drained at the same time.

Shane presses back into him, unable to keep his eyes open but craving the contact, flushed skin hot against his feeling amazing despite the stifling heat outside. Roy slips one leg between Shane’s and wraps him in a sweaty embrace, lips buried in Shane’s hair.

“Goddamn, I missed the fuck out of you,” Roy whispers hoarsely.

Shane smiles sleepily, turning his head so that he can rub his cheek against Roy’s face. “Mmmm…” he sighs.

Roy kisses his temple gently and begins slowly stroking his thigh. Shane feels so warm and content, he is practically purring.

“So…” Roy begins in a low voice, “how was your flight?”

Shane giggles. “Flight? I have no idea. What’s my name again?” He stretches, yawning happily.

Roy grins and pulls him onto his back, catching his lips in a soft kiss. “Do you remember my name?”

“Ummmm, I think so?” Shane teases, playing with his hair. “You’re the one from that show, right?”

Roy dips his head down, sucking and biting on one of Shane’s nipples while he pinches the other one in his fingers.

“Ohhh, fuck…nevermind. I forget everything…” Shane breathes.

Roy chuckles against Shane’s skin, which is hot to the touch. He moves up to his collarbone, tasting the salty sweetness of his skin, and Shane tangles his fingers in Roy’s hair, luxuriating in his attentiveness. Roy raises himself up slightly and looks into Shane’s eyes. He lets his fingers trail up Shane’s torso, all the way to his face, where he cups his chin and runs his thumb lightly on Shane’s lips.

Shane stares up into his warm, chocolate-brown eyes, his adoring expression. Roy is so full of love and tenderness that Shane can actually feel his heart swelling. Without warning, he is overcome with emotion and his eyes mist over. He blinks quickly, but Roy notices right away.

“Are you okay, baby?”

“Yeah, I’m—I’m fine. Sorry. Ignore me. Courtney must be getting her period or something.” He buries his face in the crook of Roy’s neck, cheeks red and burning.

Roy smiles and wraps him in a tight hug. “You are so fucking cute,” he whispers into Shane’s hair.

Shane sighs serenely lets his head fall back onto the pillow. “God, I love you so much. How did I get so lucky?”

“You’re not gonna start singing in my face, are you?”

Shane bursts out laughing. “You’re such an asshole.”

“Come on, be honest, you were about to ask me to reenact the gazebo scene from _The Sound of Music_ , weren’t you?”

Shane’s eyes twinkle. “No, maybe ABBA’s _Waterloo_ , though.”

Roy groans. “You’re _terrible_ , Muriel.”

Shane dissolves into laughter and pulls him down for another kiss, looking forward to a blissful two days.

*****

In the morning, they agree that it might be a good idea to get out of bed for a little while today. “Maybe we could even go outside!” Shane suggests, and Roy gives him a look, saying “Don’t get crazy.” Roy gets up and starts the coffee pot, and a kettle of water for Shane’s tea. He searches through the fridge for something resembling breakfast, finding only a peach and leftovers. Shane walks into the kitchen in a Bianca tank top and neon pink briefs.

“Nice outfit,” Roy says.

“Back ‘atcha,” Shane comments, gesturing to Roy’s red underwear and open pajama top.

“Listen, if you really want to go outside today, we can, but I don’t think I want to waste your cute butt on strangers.” Roy moves back to Shane at the counter, patting him on the ass.

“My cute butt is a little sore. Maybe you could bottom today.” Shane smiles wickedly, admiring Roy’s ass in his red boxer briefs as he pours a cup of coffee.

“Ha! Yeah, when hell freezes over.”

“Okay, I guess I’ll have to power through. At this rate I’ll be aching until Burning Man.”

“So Burning Man, that’s basically just you and Willam getting fucked by a bunch of dudes in the desert, right?” Roy sits down at the kitchen table, sipping coffee.

“Ummmm, I don’t know, define ‘a bunch,’” Shane teases, turning around from the counter, “Why, are you jealous?” He tilts his head, licking his lips.

“No, I just want to make sure you don’t come back a festering petri dish.”

“Well first of all, I’m ALWAYS safe. Second, I’m on PrEP which means getting tested every few months. And third, you are totally jealous,” he accuses gleefully, climbing into Roy’s lap.

“I am NOT jealous.”

“Mmm, okay, if you say so.” Shane nibbles on Roy’s earlobe, hands rubbing his chest lightly in circular motions. “Maybe you could come with us?”

“Hell fucking no,” Roy says, and Shane laughs. “You go. Whore it up. Live your socialist hippie free-love fantasy.”

“Will you be thinking about me? Missing me?” Shane turns around, straddling him in the chair. He bites his lip.

“Sure. I’ll be thinking about you getting railed in tents every night, getting double-teamed and screaming until you have no voice left,” Roy says, rolling his eyes.

Shane strokes Roy’s cheeks with his thumbs and leans in, his voice low and husky, “Yeah? What else? Will you find someone to keep you company while I’m there?”

Roy shifts uncomfortably, “Come on, knock it off.”

“It’s okay, babe, you’re allowed. Tell me. Tell me what you’re going to do when I’m gone,” Shane looks drunk with desire, his eyelids drooping, starting to grind slowly against Roy.

“I…I don’t think I can do this,” Roy admits.

“Why not?”

“I just…I love you. I don’t want to talk about other guys.”

Shane pauses, looks at him for a long moment. “Do you think that I don’t love you? Or that I love you less?”

“No, that’s not what I was saying,” Roy backtracks.

“Because if you equate love with monogamy, I don’t really know what you’re doing with me.”

“Baby…please…that’s not what I mean. Listen…I just, I don’t know, I guess I have a one-track mind,” he explains.

“Okay, good,” Shane says. “Because I love you, too…I love you so…” Shane pauses to kiss his neck, “…fucking…” Shane brushes his lips against his jaw, “…much.” Shane finishes, pressing their lips together, eyes fluttering closed as the kiss deepens and Roy’s arms tighten around him.

*****

Almost a week later, Shane arrives in a hotel room after a gig in Minneapolis, texting Roy that he’s finished and waiting anxiously for the FaceTime call they planned.

Shane wipes off the residual makeup, shoves some things into his suitcase, and putters around restlessly while he waits. He finally settles into the bed, pulling out his computer and for the tenth time this week, trying to work out when he’ll see Roy again. There’s the American Apparel photo shoot, Burning Man, recording with Willam and Alaska, Palm Springs pride, the music video shoots. Bianca has a bunch of gigs in Australia (this breaks Shane’s heart; he wishes desperately that he could be there the first time Roy sees his home country), and then Courtney is working that Atlantis cruise. Maybe he can see him when he’s in Texas with Danny for Rocky Horror? October. Fuck.

Shane takes out his journal and starts to write, glancing at the computer screen every few minutes. When his phone starts to vibrate on the nightstand, he answers, slightly puzzled.

“Hey, babe.”

“Hi.” Roy says breathily.

“Why a regular call? I was looking forward to seeing your beautiful face.”

“Uh…well…yeah, I wanted to…tell you about something. And I didn’t think I’d be able to do it if I knew you were…looking at me.” Roy’s voice is a little sheepish, and Shane’s interest is piqued.

“Oh yeah? Something naughty?” Shane closes his computer, moving it to the side table, and sits back against the pillows.

“Yeah…” he pauses uncertainly.

“You’ve got my full attention.”

“Okay, “ Roy takes a deep breath, “Well…I sort of…I had an interesting day.” His voice is low and sexy, practically a growl.

“Uh huh…” Shane prompts.

“Um, I got to Denver super early. And I had a lot of time to kill. So I…I opened up Grindr…”

Shane perks up, finding Roy’s self-consciousness incredibly endearing, and he loves where this is going. He’s told Roy that hearing about his liaisons on the road would be sexy. So far, Roy has resisted, but it sounds like tonight he is finally coming around. “Okay…anyone good?”

“Well…I mean at first I was just going to look. But then there was this one guy who messaged me…who I thought…I mean he seemed…”

Shane bites his lip, suppressing a laugh. “Was he sexy? What did he look like?”

“Um, yeah, he…he had blondish brown hair…blue eyes… he had some freckles, which I thought was cute…yeah, he was pretty sexy.”

Shane shoves a pillow under his hips to raise himself up. “Did you message him back? What did you say?” He touches himself lightly, feels his dick grow in his hand as Roy speaks.

“I told him I was just in town for one day, and he said that sounded like his ideal relationship.”

Shane laughs. “I like him already. So…did you meet up with him?” He decides to move this along.

“Yeah, I asked him to come to the lobby of the hotel, and have a few drinks. You know, in case he was psychotic or something.”

“I love how romantic you are.”

Roy snickers. “Just because you’re paranoid doesn’t mean no one is out to get you.”

“Cute. So you meet for drinks, and…?”

“And he was cool. I mean, you know, I liked him. He was funny. He works at a weed dispensary. He’s in grad school. Studying…I think foreign policy? He doesn’t watch television.”

“Aha! Okay, now we’re getting somewhere. So this lovely young man has never seen Drag Race?”

“Right.”

Shane grins. All of their sisters have talked at length about how difficult it is to have sex with guys who have watched them on TV. Pretty much every single one of them has horror stories of what Shane calls “Flaccid Trade.“ “So did you take him upstairs?” Shane asks, running his fingers over his erect nipples.

“Yeah. And then…I mean I knew he wanted to bottom, so I kind of had this idea in my head of…I just didn’t expect him to be so…”

“Yeah…?” Shane slips a hand into the waist of his underwear, as the story shifts from adorable to enticing.

“Dominating,” Roy finally admits. “He was just like, in total control the whole time. The second we got into the room, he dropped his pants and pushed me to my knees.”

Shane’s hand starts to move, stroking himself slowly. “Did you like that?”

“Um, at first I was sort of caught off guard, but then…yeah, I liked it.”

“Did he have a nice dick?”

“Yeah, it was…yes.”

“Cut?” Shane’s breath is coming faster now. He slides his underwear down, feeling the cool sheets against his hard, leaking dick.

“Uh huh.”

“So what did you do?”

“I…started sucking him off.”

“Where were your hands?” Shane’s eyes roll back into his head as his hand picks up speed.

“Holding his ass.”

“And his?”

“He had his hands in my hair. Kind of…guiding my head.”

“Did he pull your hair?”

“Yeah,” Roy’s voice is almost a whisper. Shane shuts his eyes. He can feel Roy’s thick hair grasped in his fists.

“Did he come in your mouth?”

“No, he pulled me off his dick before he came and like, shoved me onto the bed. He started pulling my clothes off…”

“Were you hard?” Shane flips over onto the pillow, adeptly changing the phone to speaker so that he can use both hands.

“Yes.”

“Then what?”

Roy clears his throat. “He climbed up on top of me, and I thought I’d need to prep him, so I put some lube in my hands and started to finger him, but he’d grabbed a condom and…basically shoved my cock inside it.”

“Uh huh…” Shane is propped up on his elbows, grinding against the pillow.

“And then he just like sat down on my dick and started riding me.”

Shane can feel himself getting close. “Uhhh…Keep…talking” he pants into the phone. He folds the pillow around his dick and pumps into it, using his hands for more pressure.

“Both of his hands were on my chest and he was sort of holding me down. And then I tried to reach up, to hold him around the waist, and he pushed my arms up over my head.”

Shane pauses for a second, trying to prolong the feeling, Roy’s voice like hot breath in his ear. He moans.

“Then when he came, it was all over my chest, my face. Just…everywhere.”

Shane starts up again at an even more frenetic pace. He’s moaning and grunting into the phone, clenching his teeth together. Sweat drips down forehead. “Did…you…”

Roy can recognize the desperation in Shane voice.

“I came a few seconds later. He kept riding me through it, holding my arms down, leaning forward to move faster, and then slower, and then—“

“Ohhhhhh, fuck!” Shane feels the wetness on the pillow before he’s even realized that he finished. He withdraws his hands and rolls over onto his back, chest heaving as he gasps for air.

“Shane?”

“Uh huh?”

“Was that…okay?”

Shane closes his eyes again, “It was so good, babe, you are fucking perfect.”

“I felt a little awkward.”

“No, it was…fuck.”

“So…that really works for you?”

“God, yes,” Shane sighs.

“Okay, well…good to know.”

“So…you gonna see him again?” Shane asks, almost recovered.

“Uh, doubtful,” Roy replies, “Before he left, he turned around and said ‘Thanks, bro.’”

Laughing, Shane picks up the phone and turns it off speaker, “Alright, bro, now it’s time to find something fun for you!”


	11. Sweet Transvestite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of two chapters that take place while Shane and Roy are doing “The Rocky Horror Show.” Roy is starting to get in touch with his submissive side.

_Soundtrack:[Sweet Transvestite, Rocky Horror Picture Show](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DYxwTiG69FOM&t=Zjc5ZmQ1ZTY1ZjU1MjNiZmI3NmM4MmIxNjE3OTMyZDRkNzJjMmM2NiwySFVtdHJaTA%3D%3D&b=t%3AnXYFT51UCStcdplIbE6Gsw&p=http%3A%2F%2Frugirlfantasies.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F140691239354%2Fexposed-chapter-11-bitney-veronica&m=1) _

*****

Over a month of a virtual relationship starts to take its toll on both of them. Phone sex, Facetime, texting, email…it’s all fine but at a certain point, the craving for each other’s skin gets so intense that they start going crazy. A few days before Shane leaves for the Atlantis cruise, he is feeling especially vulnerable, since Roy’s entire side of the conversation is consumed by Rocky Horror stories. He thinks about Roy and Danny getting to spend all of that time together without him and starts to feel sick to his stomach. He wishes the theatre company had called him. Courtney would have made such a good Janet. And the four of them would have had so much fun. It would have been non-stop laughing and teasing and singing, and nights full of sex. And live theatre! He hasn’t done a musical in so long. It’s not that Courtney doesn’t have her own things going on…the American Apparel Ad Girls song went up a week ago and people are loving it. But…why didn’t they call him?

“…and I’m supposed to catch Danny when he falls, but he did it early so then I’m like DIVING across the stage to catch him, and I practically kill myself, and then Michelle started laughing and I called her a bitch for laughing at that, but then Danny started laughing, and—“

“OKAY! I get it. You’re having the time of your life.”

Roy pauses, and the screen freezes on his puzzled, slightly miffed expression. Shane sighs.

“I’m sorry, I’m just…I really miss you. I wish I was there with you. With all of you.”

“I know, baby, we miss you too. I miss you. Come visit after the cruise, okay? Just take a few days off. I promise I’ll make it worth your while,” Roy winks and smiles at him. Seeing his gorgeous smile, those dimples…Shane feels a deep ache for him.

He sighs again, letting his fingers trace Roy’s face on the screen, knowing that this is stupid and he’s getting fingerprints on his laptop.

“Actually, I wish I was going on the cruise with you. Tell me again how the fuck we got booked on completely different cruises?” Roy frowns.

“My Atlantis contract is exclusive, they don’t want me doing Al and Chuck.”

“This sucks!” he leans into the camera, “I’m going fucking crazy.”

“I just sent you a picture.”

Roy glances at his iMessages and Shane can see his face light up with shock and delight. “You naughty little bitch!” Roy exclaims.

“There are more…wanna see?”

Roy closes his eyes. “I literally could not possibly love you more.”

Shane grins and blows him a saucy kiss.

*****

The morning of his flight to Florida, Shane gets a strange email from his manager that first thrills him and then causes some alarm. “Woodlawn wants you for Rocky b/c Adore had to drop out. Sending script. Call ASAP.” He immediately sends Danny a message.

_SHANE: R U OKAY??????????_

_ADORE: I’LL BE FINE. NEED SOME EMERGENCY DENTAL WORK. YOU’RE TAKING THE PART, RIGHT?_

_SHANE: I feel a little weird taking it like this._

_ADORE: TAKE IT WHORE_

_SHANE: Can I do it? I feel like I’m more Janet._

_ADORE: THEY HAD TO TELL ME NOT TO SHRIEK LIKE A GIRL 10 TIMES IN THE FIRST REHEARSAL, YOU'LL BE FINE_

_SHANE: lol. U promise ur okay?_

_ADORE: PROMISE! YOU CAN MAKE OUT WITH ME AGAIN ONCE I’M HEALED XX_

Shane calls Wendy to confirm that he wants the part, and she promises to have a hard copy script delivered to his hotel in Florida and work out his schedule for the next month with David. He is in the car on the way to the airport before he has a chance to call Roy.

“Hello, gorgeous.”

“I feel a little guilty being so happy about this.”

“She’ll be fine. It was meant to be this way.”

“I wish it was all three of us with Michelle.”

“I know. But guess what?”

“What?”

“I’m going to see you in a week! It’s been so long, baby. This is going to be the longest week of my goddamn life.”

“I just sent you a photo.”

There’s a pause, and then Roy inhales sharply. “Fuuuck.”

Shane chuckles. “See you next week, babe.”

*****

Shane gets off the plane in San Antonio and takes a cab directly to the theatre, where a rehearsal has already begun. He meets the director, producer, and then gets escorted to the stage. His eyes lock with Roy’s as Michelle gets up to give him a hug.

Rehearsal runs late so that they can run Shane through all of the blocking, and then he has to go shopping with Michelle for his costume while Roy takes care of dinner. (Michelle is skeptical until he clarifies that “take care of dinner” means “purchase from the vegan restaurant she likes and possibly make a salad if he feels really ambitious.”)

They burst through the door to the rental house with their shopping bags a little while later, seeing the table set and ready.

“Honey, we’re home!” Michelle sing-songs.

Roy gets up from where he’s sitting at the sewing machine. “Any luck?”

“SO much good stuff. I might end up looking like a boy!” Shane exclaims.

Michelle shakes her head at Roy, causing him to laugh, then says, “Dinner looks great! I’m gonna run to the bathroom and then let’s eat.”

They are still until they hear the lock click on the bathroom door and then Shane launches himself at Roy with such force that he almost knocks him over. They kiss with feverish urgency, clutching at each other and groping under each other’s clothes.

Roy lets himself tumble backwards onto the sofa, holding Shane against him. He knows it’s a mistake to go this far right now, in this moment, but he can’t help himself. It’s been so long, and Shane feels so good, tastes so good. He is barely conscious of the bathroom door unlocking but Shane leaps up and suddenly his fingers are closing around air instead of a warm body.

Shane stands at the table, scooping food onto their plates, when Michelle comes back into the room. Michelle eyes Roy sprawled on the couch. “What’s with you?” she queries.

“Uh, I‘ve been…having a headache.”

“Come eat, it’ll make you feel better,” Michelle beckons him over to the table.

“Yeah, B, it’ll make you feel better,” Shane echoes, licking his spoon impishly.

Being this close to Shane after this long, but unable to kiss him and hold him and fuck him, is a special kind of torture for Roy. At the table, he can barely look up. Every time he does, Shane is gazing at him with those hungry green eyes. Five minutes of this and Roy feels like he might explode.

He excuses himself from the table, mumbling something about his head and needing to lie down, and goes to his bedroom, vision slightly blurry. He curls into himself on the bed. He can hear Shane’s voice in the other room, chatting with Michelle about “mindfulness” and a book he’s reading about reducing your carbon footprint.

Roy wonders if Shane will come to him soon. He can practically feel Shane’s hot, flushed skin in his hands, his soft mouth expertly working his dick. Roy realizes that he’s touching himself.

It feels like hours later when there’s a quiet knock at his door, and he jumps off the bed, yanking it open and pulling Shane inside by the shirt. He locks the door and turns around. Shane sits on his bed, slowly removing his clothes. Roy goes to him and takes his face in his hands, dipping down to kiss him forcefully. Shane feels the wet spot on his underwear, glances over to the open bottle of lube on the nightstand.

“What have you been up to in here, babe? Having fun without me?” Shane winks at him and strokes at the wet spot.

Roy whimpers and climbs on top of him, licking and biting the skin of his neck as his hands slide into his underwear. He moves down, sucking on the skin just above Shane’s waistband.

Shane lifts his hips up so that Roy can pull his briefs off easily, swooning at the feeling of Roy’s hot mouth on him. Roy’s tongue swirls around his asshole, then licks up to the base of his cock. As he takes the head of Shane’s dick in his mouth, he presses a thumb against his prostate from the outside and Shane cries out with delight, humping his face and wrapping his legs around Roy’s shoulders.

Roy feels Shane’s thighs pressing against his ears. He’s always taken aback by the power in those thighs. He strokes the soft skin of Shane’s stomach as he bobs up and down on his dick. He can feel his own cock, hard and leaking, and humps the mattress lightly as he continues to suck on Shane, drunk from the pre-cum that bubbles into his mouth.

“Oh, god, babe, that’s so good…” Shane’s hands are in Roy’s hair, “But I need to…” he yanks Roy’s hair, pulling him up and then rolling him over, pinning down his arms and sitting down on his chest.

He reaches over and squeezes out some lube into his hand, sliding two fingers inside of himself, then adding a third, as Roy kisses and caresses his thighs, his stomach. He grabs a condom, rolling it slowly onto Roy’s cock, then sliding himself down Roy’s body. He rocks his hips against Roy’s, hands leaning on his chest, and then, when he can’t take it anymore, he raises up on his knees and begins slowly, torturously, easing himself down onto Roy’s dick.

Roy claws at his thighs, trying to pull him down faster. Shane takes one hand and runs his fingers over Roy’s lips. Roy catches his hand and starts sucking on his fingers, biting them. Finally Roy is all the way inside him. Shane takes a moment to enjoy the sensation of being so full. He bends down and kisses Roy, invading his mouth with his tongue. Roy can’t help himself and starts thrusting up into him. Shane uses his weight and gravity to bear down, pressing Roy’s hips into the mattress to still him, taking control back. Roy whimpers against Shane’s mouth.

Shane sits back up, fingers trailing down Roy’s chest, thumbs rubbing roughly against his nipples. Roy is panting, desperate for friction. Shane starts slowly riding him and he moans with relief. Shane’s head rolls back as he finds a rhythm, letting Roy thrust up now, easing up on a the control just a bit so that Roy can bounce him vigorously. He looks down at Roy, panting and groaning, sweat dripping down his face. He is so fucking handsome. Shane loves that his energy is totally focused, as if they are the only two people in the world. He can feel his eyes rolling back and fights it. He wants to keep watching Roy, appreciate his concentrated attention.

Shane can tell by Roy’s breathing that he is close, and so he lets go and picks up the pace, as Roy drives upwards into him over and over. He lets himself fall apart, piece by piece, until he is a moaning mess, unable to catch his breath. Everything goes white for a second and then explodes into stars as he comes, feeling his orgasm take over, causing his body to spasm against Roy’s, his cries coming louder.

Roy is coming, too, holding Shane’s hips and bucking wildly, calling his name.

He gropes for Shane’s ass, pushing into him with one last painfully intense shudder.

Shane’s head drops to his chest. He tries to slow his breathing down, euphoric exhaustion settling in. He can’t seem to lift his leg to swing himself off of Roy’s body, so he lies down, cuddled against his chest, and lets Roy slowly pull out, tossing the condom into the trash can. Roy scratches Shane’s scalp and Shane sighs against him, perfectly content.

“God damn, baby, that was fucking amazing,” Roy whispers.

Shane smiles sleepily, playing with the fingers on one of Roy’s hands, the other one still in his hair. “Yeah? You liked that?”

“Oh yeah. You are so sexy.”

“I figure I’m playing a sexually aggressive man in this show, so I might as well practice on you,” Shane grins up at him.

“Any. Fucking. Time. You want,” Roy offers, punctuating his words with kisses.

*****

In rehearsal the next day, Shane is concentrating, doing his best to learn everything he needs to in the cripplingly short amount of time. Roy however, has been here for a few weeks and besides a few spots where he feels shaky on the choreo, he pretty much knows what he’s doing. So Roy just watches Shane the whole time.

It’s so damn cute the way he’s trying to butch it up. Roy keeps finding himself gazing at him with a huge, silly smile on his face.

On one of their breaks, Shane admits that he’s having trouble walking since “I don’t really know how to walk like a MAN in heels,” so they get Theo, one of the sound guys (a huge behemoth of a man, with a beard and about 50 tattoos) to put on a pair and walk back and forth across the stage. Shane tries to imitate him. Of course then Theo gets into it and starts swishing his hips, feeling the fantasy. “That’s not helping!” Shane shrieks, laughing.

But it is later, watching Shane in a scene with Rocky, that things start to shift for Roy. The blocking calls for Shane to control him, push him around and grab him aggressively, and Roy can’t seem to look away. He feels a familiar stirring in his groin. He hopes he’s not drooling.

He remembers the night before, Shane holding him down and riding him. Maybe it’s this part. Maybe it was the story Roy told him about being dominated by that guy in…Roy can’t even remember the city now. Roy thinks only of Shane, his gleaming eyes, his wicked grin, his tight, perfect ass…fuck. Now Roy has a goddamn boner and there’s still 2 more hours of rehearsal to go.

This will either be the greatest month of Roy’s life, or drive him directly into an early grave.


	12. Like A Virgin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second “Rocky Horror” chapter. Roy gets even more in touch with his submissive side. If you know what I mean…

_Soundtrack:[Like A Virgin, Madonna](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Ds__rX_WL100&t=MzFiZDIxOGE2YjU0YTA4YWE1ZDhkMjc5OGY2NmJkZTNjNDMxMTkyNCxMSVZtMUd2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3AnXYFT51UCStcdplIbE6Gsw&p=http%3A%2F%2Frugirlfantasies.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F140705123366%2Fexposed-chapter-12-bitney-veronica&m=1)_

*****

Roy cuddles against Shane’s back, basking in the afterglow, loving how Shane’s body fits into his arms so perfectly.

“Mmm,” Shane murmurs, “this month might kill me, but it’ll be worth it.”

Roy chuckles. “I was thinking the same thing earlier when I watched you on stage.”

“Really? Do tell.”

“I just…uh…really liked seeing you get all aggressive.”

Shane turns around, grinning. “You did, huh?” He searches Roy’s eyes, surprised and a little turned on by the bashful expression on his face.

“Mmm-hmm,” Roy says, pulling Shane tighter against him. “It made me think…” Roy’s eyes glaze over.

“Yeah?” Shane presses against him. He’s found that the best way to coax a dirty confession out of Roy is by slowly, torturously getting him bot and bothered. He licks his ear, blowing hot breath into it, then starts kissing his neck, sucking on his pulse point, all the while rubbing against him, slipping a leg between his thighs and letting one hand drift down his body.

Roy knows exactly what Shane is doing, and he considers whether he wants to stop him. He decides to roll with it a little while. Shane climbs on top of him.

“Tell me, babe, tell me all your filthy thoughts.”

Roy cups Shane’s ass, nearly laughing at his hooded eyes, his flushed cheeks, how even the mention of Roy having some kind of naughty fantasy was enough to bring him to the brink. “Well…I guess to you it might not be that filthy…”

Shane sucks on Roy’s nipple, grinding into him, coaxing soft moans from his throat. “Please tell me…” He trails kisses down Roy’s torso, hovering his lips just above his cock. When he whispers “please…” again, Roy feels his hot breath and arches up. Roy feels an intense pull as Shane licks his balls, sucking on them. He lifts his head to look up at Roy. “Tell me …” he says, his tone getting demanding, a hand squeezing Roy’s dick.

“OH, fuck…okay, okay…I…kind of…I wondered what it might be like to bottom for you.” Roy quickly covers his face with a pillow.

Shane opens his mouth in surprise.

“Stop looking at me!” Roy says, muffled, from under the pillow.

Shane leans closer to his face and slowly pulls the pillow away. Roy casts his eyes to the side, and Shane takes his chin, tilting his face back towards him. Roy finally meets his eyes, and then Shane kisses him softly. “So…was this a fleeting fancy…or do you really wanna do it?” Shane asks quietly.

“I…fuck, I don’t know, maybe? Can we stop talking about this?” Roy twists uncomfortably.

“Okay,” Shane says simply. He cuddles against Roy’s chest, trailing his fingers down his torso, stroking his balls again.

“Mmm,” Roy growls, then jumps as Shane’s finger gently teases his asshole. “I DIDN’T SAY NOW, SHANE!”

Shane giggles and pulls his hand away. “Sorry. Just testing.”

Roy huffs. “That was finger rape.”

“I didn’t even go in!”

“Haven’t you ever heard of affirmative consent?”

“Of course. That’s why I have ‘yes’ tattooed on my lower back.”

Roy bursts out laughing and bites Shane on the shoulder.

*****

The next day, they are scheduled to take the publicity photos. Roy looks over at Shane sitting in front of the mirror with a befuddled expression, base on, his sponge loaded with highlight.

“What’s with you?” Roy asks him, sweeping his contour on.

“I…I don’t know how to paint a man’s face.”

Michelle snickers. “Just paint Bianca’s face,” she says.

“Fuck you, Michelle!” Roy barks.

“I’m actually having a problem here. B, can you please help?”

Roy walks over to his station and stands behind him. “Uh…I would highlight normally, and just adjust your contour. Make Frank’s nose wider than Courtney, forget the beige rainbow. Do UNDER your jaw instead of contouring it.”

“To accentuate my masculine jawline?” he clenches his teeth, imitating a high brow Australian accent, making Roy and Michelle both laugh.

“Yeah, exactly.” Roy grins at him in the mirror, aching to kiss him.

“What about cheekbones? Men can have cheekbones, right?”

“Yeah, men can have cheekbones. Maybe skip the blush, though,” Roy instructs.

Shane pauses. “Can I have a LITTLE blush?”

“Of course, baby,” he laughs, and then freezes, glancing over at Michelle to see if she heard that. He’s never called Shane ‘baby’ in front of other people.

Michelle doesn’t seem bothered. She is penciling her eyebrows.

“Alright, thanks, B. I might ask you guys to check as I go.”

“Sure, baby!” says Michelle. Roy wonders for a second if she’s mocking him, but decides that he’s being paranoid.

A little while later, Roy, fully painted, inspects Shane’s face. “Well, you don’t look like a woman…exactly.”

Shane laughs. “Just like sort of androgynous?”

“Yeah.”

Shane puts his hands on his hips and shimmies, his glittery green nipples sparkling. “Am I hot, though?”

Roy shoves him lightly. “Shut up.”

Shane shoves him back harder. “You shut up!”

Roy feels a spontaneous shiver of delight. Shane’s eyes dance with amusement. Roy narrows his eyes at him warningly and walks over to put on his wig.

“Where are you going, pussyface?” Shane asks sweetly.

“Get dressed, asshole.”

When they are posing for the pictures, the photographer instructs Bianca to sit down and hold onto Shane’s arm. Right before the photo snaps, Shane pinches her thigh, sending sparks all through her body. _Fuck_. She holds on tighter, trying not to show how turned on she is.

Over the next two weeks, neither of them mentions the “bottoming” conversation again. But Shane continues to taunt Roy in small ways. Tiny, aggressive gestures that Roy hates admitting he likes. To Roy’s embarrassment and secret delight, a few of them are even on camera. Like when he tries sticking his underwear in Roy’s face, or when he tells Roy “get me a drink” and makes him hold the cup up to his lips.

It’s week two, day two, when Roy broaches the topic again. Michelle is out with her husband and daughters, who have flown in to visit her and see the show, and Roy surprises Shane with pancakes. He sets the tray at the foot of the bed and puts a hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him.

“Good morning, baby,” he murmurs in his ear, brushing his lips against his neck.

“Mmmm,” Shane rolls over and slowly opens his eyes, looking up at Roy with a sleepy, contented smile. “Hi, babe. What smells so good?”

Roy kisses him and nuzzles his face. “I brought you some breakfast. Vegan coconut-pecan pancakes, berry fruit salad, and tempeh bacon.”

Shane sits up. “Did you MAKE this?”

“Fuck no, I got it from Harvest Kitchen. Eat up, you’re gonna need your strength today.” Roy sets the tray in front of him.

Shane takes a sip of orange juice, and picks up the fork, digging into the pancakes. “Why am I gonna need my strength today?”

Roy lies down next to him. “Well…I feel like doing two things today after the show…if you’re up for it.”

“What things?” Shane feeds Roy a bite of the pancakes, grinning eagerly.

“Well…first of all, I decided to let you take off my eyelashes tonight.”

Shane claps his hands excitedly. He’s been begging to take off Bianca’s lashes for MONTHS.

“And…uh…I’m thinking that maybe tonight…”

Shane picks up a blackberry in his fingers and licks it, then puts it into Roy’s mouth. “Hmmm?”

“You’re gonna make me fucking say it?” Roy sighs.

Shane takes another bite of pancakes. “Say…what?” he asks innocently.

Roy moves the tray aside and straddles him on his hands and knees. “Say that I want you…to fuck me.” Roy picks up a piece of the tempeh “bacon” and feeds it to Shane. When it’s all gone, Shane licks his fingers.

“More…” he says simply. Roy continues to feed him, pausing between every few bites to kiss him or rub against him, or run his hands through his hair and down his chest. He lavishes him with attention and affection. By the time the food is gone, they are both hard and Roy is grinding against Shane furiously as Shane squeezes his ass.

Shane lays him down on the bed, removing his pants and his underwear and widening his legs, sliding a pillow under his hips. He pushes his shirt up to kiss his stomach, then starts stroking his dick with one hand and pressing on his prostate with the other, until he’s leaking and moaning. He reaches over to grab the lube from the bedside table and coats his hand.

He touches Roy’s face with his slippery fingers and whispers, “I’m gonna need some affirmative consent…just for one finger. Is that okay?”

Roy nods, closing his eyes and drawing his knees back. “Okay…”

Shane bends down, lightly licking Roy’s dick and rubbing his ass with his lube-covered knuckles, stimulating the outside in gentle circles, while his other hand continues to stroke and presses against his prostate from the outside. He slowly begins to insert his index finger, easing in until Roy cries out in pain. Shane removes his finger and tongues the length of his dick. Jesus, this is going to be like fucking a virgin.

Shane strokes the inside of Roy’s thighs, then covers the head of his cock with his mouth, sucking, while he pours more lube into his hand. Roy arches up. “You ready, babe?” Shane asks softly.

“Uh-huh.”

Shane tries again, carefully and gently sliding his finger in, whispering, “Try to relax, babe,” and swirling his tongue around the tip of Roy’s dick at the same time, taking him deeper in his mouth and sucking. He wants Roy to equate the sensation of being penetrated, which scares him, with the feeling of a blow job, which he loves. “Are you okay? Do you want me to keep going?”

“Y-yeah…keep going.”

Shane continues to suck on his cock as he moves his finger around, finding his prostate and then curling his finger to massage it lightly.

“Oh, GOD,” Roy cries, and Shane leans back, no longer sucking him, focusing slowly on fingering him, letting his other hand rest on his dick.

Roy writhes and moans, and after a little while of this pleasure, he is panting so hard that he can’t catch his breath.

Shane moves back down to his dick, sucking again and pumping him with his free hand, ready to give him relief. Roy comes like a gushing river, filling Shane’s mouth. Shane swallows and withdraws his finger. He trails a line of kisses up Roy’s torso, lowering his legs and finally kissing him softly on the mouth, then lying down next to him.

Shane tilts Roy’s face towards him. “Are you okay, babe? Did you like that?”

Roy clears his throat. “Yeah, it was…yeah.”

“Consider that a preview for tonight…if you still want to do it.”

“I still…I still want to do it.”

“Okay…great.” Shane cups his face and kisses his cheek.

Roy turns on his side, pressing his face to Shane’s shoulder. “You were so gentle, baby.”

Shane breathes into his hair. “Well, I have to take care of you, babe. You’re a virgin, basically.”

Roy giggles. “I know, it’s so embarrassing.”

Shane pulls him close. “Don’t be embarrassed…I’m so glad you trust me enough to do this. And don’t worry, I love your dick too much to start topping all the time.”

Roy laughs. “Well, thanks.” Snuggling in close, he remembers that Shane is hard, and moves his hands down. “Baby, what about you? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, don’t worry about me,” Shane assures him.

“Is that code for ‘I’m gonna jerk off in the shower?’”

“Yep.”

*****

To outsiders, Bianca is giving her usual smashing performance. Because she’s a fucking professional. But on the inside, Roy is reeling. Every time Shane grabs Rocky, yells at him, establishes dominance in any way, he can feel himself get hot and start quivering.

The prep was nerve-wracking. Shane insisted that he didn’t need to douche, but Roy was too self-conscious not to. Roy tried it in the early evening, and it was a very weird feeling, but somehow afterwards, he had less anxiety about everything.

He sits in the dressing room after the show, taking off his wig, his costume, trying not to psyche himself out. Does he still want this? He’s pretty sure he does.

Shane changes quickly and comes to sit down next to him. There’s a bunch of people in the room, so Shane doesn’t say anything. He just sits there, giving him a reassuring smile every few minutes.

On the way back to the rental house, Shane excitedly asks Michelle if she would film the eyelash removal. She rolls her eyes but agrees.

Ten minutes later, they sit giggling on the bed while Michelle starts the recording. Shane takes a few seconds to compose himself before he tells Roy to go ahead.

**[(A PICTURE IS WORTH A THOUSAND WORDS, Y’ALL…WATCH THIS MOMENT HAPPEN FOR REAL)](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FWrgcbw8xU5M%3Ft%3D6m17s&t=Y2YwYjhmMzU1YjcwNzFlMGRkY2YwMDU4ZWE5MDVjYjRhMjY2MWRjZSxMSVZtMUd2aw%3D%3D&b=t%3AnXYFT51UCStcdplIbE6Gsw&p=http%3A%2F%2Frugirlfantasies.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F140705123366%2Fexposed-chapter-12-bitney-veronica&m=1) **

Michelle lets the camera roll for a few more seconds after they hug. “That was beautiful, guys. Can I go to fucking bed now?” **  
**

Shane laughs and jumps up, taking the camera from her. “Of course, and thank you. Sleep tight.” He hugs her and she leaves the room.

Shane turns back around to Roy, grinning.

“Was it everything you dreamed it would be?” asks Roy.

“Sort of, yeah,” says Shane, snuggling against his back, arms around his waist.

“So, uh…I’m gonna head into the bathroom and get this makeup off. And take a quick shower,” Roy says, “Meet you in my room in ten?” Roy gets up and heads for the door.

“Sure, I’ll do the same,” says Shane.

Roy turns around and looks at him, taking a deep breath, “You…don’t have to.”

Shane smiles and leans back on his bed. “Leave the makeup, huh?”

“Yeah,” Roy whispers.

Shane grins, “Okay.”

As Roy disappears around the corner, Shane looks around the room to figure out what he should wear. Suddenly his t-shirt, baggy jeans, and baseball cap don’t seem right. Roy wants him to keep the makeup on, so he feels like he should give him a full fantasy. He first borrows a few pieces from Courtney…impossibly high black heels, and a pair of lacy black panties that, when slipped on, don’t contain his boy parts too well. On top, he grabs one of the pieces that he and Michelle had bought for Frank—a vest that looks like a harness. He throws a silky white dressing gown over the whole thing. He can hear the shower running and slips across the hall into Roy’s room to wait for him.

He’s sitting on the windowsill when Roy returns to the room, toweling off his hair. Roy’s stomach does a flip-flop upon seeing him. He closes the door softly and locks it, then turns back around, gazing at Shane, who sits there with a knowing smirk. Shane beckons him over with just a nod of his head.

Shane wraps his arms around Roy, standing up and shoving him roughly onto the bed. He steps up close to him, guiding Roy’s hand to the belt on his robe. Roy pulls it and lets it fall open, then whimpers slightly.

Shane shrugs out of the robe and tosses it aside. Seeing how he is spilling out of those panties, Roy can barely contain himself. He holds onto Shane’s hips and presses kisses to the front of that lacy fabric. Shane grabs a handful of his hair and pulls on it, causing Roy to moan. Shane leans down and whispers in Roy’s ear, “Take off your clothes.”

Roy obeys immediately, pulling off his shirt and sweat pants. He hadn’t bothered with underwear after his shower. Shane lowers his panties, just enough to release himself, and draws Roy in by the hair.

“Suck me,” he commands.

Roy’s mouth finds his dick. He begins lightly, swirling gently with his tongue the way he knows Shane likes, licking down the length and then gently nibbling his foreskin before sucking on the head. Shane grabs his hair with both hands and shoves himself deeper, thrusting into Roy’s mouth, fucking his face.

His head swimming, Roy takes all of Shane down his throat, carefully cradling and stroking his balls with one hand, while the other hand slides around to his ass. Roy strokes with his tongue and then tightens his lips to give Shane more friction as he slides in and out. “Oh, fuck, yes…” Shane’s moans get deeper and louder until he gushes down Roy’s throat. Shane holds Roy’s face against him, panting, as Roy swallows.

After a few moments, Shane rips Roy’s head away and pushes him back on the bed. He climbs on top of him, spreading his legs open, pressing kisses to his open mouth and massaging his thighs. Roy slides his hands down Shane’s body, moaning when he gets to the lacy underwear sitting just below his hips. He lets his hands rest on Shane’s ass, squeezing and stroking it. Shane rubs his dick against Roy’s and continues to kiss him hungrily. Soon they are breathless.  Shane crawls back a little, then rolls Roy over onto his stomach. He slides his underwear the rest of the way off, tossing them onto the bed by Roy’s face, then kneels between his legs.

Shane begins to massage Roy’s shoulders and back in slow, sensual  strokes, luxuriating in the feel of his smooth skin. He lets his hand wander down to Roy’s ass and leans forward, kissing him from his tailbone, all the way up his spine, where he sucks on the back of his neck and presses against his body.

Roy can feel Shane’s cock against him and his breathing comes faster. Suddenly there is a stinging SLAP across his ass and Roy moans, nearly vibrating with pleasure. Shane’s hot breath is in his ear and he whispers, “Hands and knees. Now.”

As he lifts up to his hands and knees, Shane lightly caresses the angry red skin on his ass where he spanked him. His lips brush against it. Shane then slides both hands up and down Roy’s thighs. Once…twice…Roy can feel the heat from Shane’s mouth on his ass cheek and he arches towards him.

Shane smiles and caresses Roy’s ass with his hands again, spreading his cheeks and pressing his tongue against him. Roy whimpers, the feeling of Shane’s tongue teasing his hole making him tremble in anticipation. Shane reaches through Roy’s legs and grabs his hand, guiding it up to his dick, massaging his prostate from the outside while Roy starts to stroke himself.

Shane grabs the bottle of lube from the table and coats his fingers, rubbing gently against Roy’s hole and then increasing the pressure. One finger slides in easily, causing a breathy moan from Roy. Shane pulls out and then tries again, this time with two fingers. He twists them to spread the lube around and Roy moans more intensely. Shane continues to rub against Roy’s prostate while he fingers him, kissing his ass.

“Are you okay, babe?” Shane inquires.

“Uh-huh…” Roy strains back against his fingers.

Shane takes his hand out and adds more lube. “Do you want me to keep going?”

“Fuck, yes…”

Carefully and slowly, Shane pushes three fingers in, curling them down to stroke Roy’s prostate from the inside. Roy pants and pushes back, arching and whimpering. Hard again and satisfied that Roy is ready, Shane slips a condom on, coating the outside with lube – so much that some of it is dripping off onto the sheets. Better safe than sorry.

Shane kneels behind Roy, holding his hips and gently pushing the tip of his dick into him. He leans forward and teases Roy’s nipples with his slippery hands as he slides in farther. Roy moans sharply and Shane pauses, withdrawing a little.

“Babe? You need me to stop?”

“N-no…don’t stop. Please don’t stop.”

Shane moves his hands back to Roy’s hips and continues to push in, finally thrusting and pulling Roy back against him. He reaches around to stroke Roy’s dick, staying still while he gives Roy the chance to adjust. One of his hands rests on Roy’s lower back. He leans forward and kisses Roy’s neck, sucking on him, running his fingers through Roy’s hair.

Roy, now hot and twisting and desperate for that feeling that he got from Shane’s hand, thrusts his ass backwards. He’s rewarded with another stinging SLAP as Shane spanks him hard.

“I’m in charge here,” Shane breathes into his ear, “Got it?”

“Oh…god…yes…” Roy whimpers, trembling as he tries to still his body.

Shane begins to slowly, gently thrust into him, hooking one of his legs around Roy’s for leverage, heel digging into the mattress, grasping Roy’s hair and pulling on it, his other hand gripping Roy’s hip. Shane groans as he picks up the pace, spurred on by Roy’s moans, Roy’s body straining backwards against him. Soon he is pounding into him, the vibrations from every thrust sending waves through Roy’s body. Roy moans and moans, gasping for breath, working his dick in a frenzied haze.

Shane feels Roy begin to spasm around him, dropping onto his forearms, head against the bed. Shane comes a second after him, continuing to thrust as he rides out wave after wave, Roy’s whimpering the only thing that causes him to finally slow down. After one final thrust, he presses his lips to Roy’s shoulder and eases out.

He rolls away, kicking off his heels and tossing the condom into the trash, then picking up a soft cloth to wipe himself off. He looks over at Roy, still panting and curled up, face pressed into the bed.

Shane pulls him onto his side and curls his body around him, stroking his hair, kissing his temples. He slips out of the harness he’s wearing so that nothing comes between their warm, flushed skin. “Thank you, baby, that feels so good,” Roy murmurs, his head lolling back.

“How do _you_ feel?” asks Shane, brushing hip lips against Roy’s neck, continuing to massage his scalp.

“I feel great,” Roy says sleepily, “You were…that was…intense.”

“You liked it?”

“I loved it, baby. I love you.” Roy pulls one of Shane’s arms tight around him.

Shane pauses before saying, “You still wanna top though, right?”

Roy chuckles. “Uh, yeah.”


	13. Head to Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy indulges Courtney’s Santa fantasy.

_Soundtrack:[Head to Mistletoe, Courtney Act](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ceL9TymRCRY&feature=youtu.be)_

*****

November and early December speed by in a whirlwind – Shane’s got a ton of things in the works with Willam and Alaska, gigs in New York and London. Roy is gone on the “Al and Chuck” cruise during the first week of December and though it kills Shane to be without him in New York, he manages to make a joke of it for his act. “Dear Santa” goes up and people are loving the AAA Girls. Roy has begun performing Bianca’s “Rolodex of Hate” show and it’s getting rave reviews. She’s so booked and blessed, she might not have a day off until NEXT year’s Christmas.

They are fortunate enough to have gigs line up in mid-December so that Shane can attend one of Roy’s shows in Philly. And on top of that, Shane manages to create a luxurious two-day layover in NY before he has to go to London for Christmas, while Roy is (miraculously) in town, though Bianca is working a charity fundraiser luncheon on one day and has a “Rolodex” show in Atlantic City on the second. They also have a holiday party the first evening. The hosts are so excited that they are coming that they requested they be in drag. Roy flat-out refused but Courtney will be coming from a photoshoot and decides to go for it.

The day after Shane leaves Philly, Roy Facetimes him from his dressing room in Atlanta. He has already started taking off his makeup, so there’s black smeared around his eyes.

“Hey baby! How’s it going?”

“I miss you. How was your show?”

“Good! I still feel like I need to make a few adjustments but I think it’s getting there.”

“Oh, stop. The Philly show was amazing. You sell out everywhere. You know they love you.”

“Yeah, well, it’s always nice when they clap for you for being a hateful cunt.”

Shane laughs, “I’ll take your word for it. I wouldn’t know that feeling.”

“I can’t wait to see you again. You know, I meant to say something when I saw you, but…uh, it’s been a little over a year since we first…” Roy trails off.

“Yes, I realized that too.” A pause. “Should I have said something sooner?”

“Should I have?”

“I…I don’t know. I’ve never lasted this long with anyone.”

They look at each other for a long moment, letting words hang in the air.

Shane clears his throat. “So…I had a thought today.”

“Just the one? Slow day.”

“Ha ha. No, I was thinking…maybe we could do something kind of…Christmassy and sexy when I come to New York next week…?”

“What did you have in mind?” Roy asks.

“Well…so for a long time I’ve had this…one fantasy.”

“I’m listening.”

“Um. I kind of have a thing for…Santa Claus.”

Roy bursts out laughing. “Are you fuckin’ serious?”

“Yes? Unless you’re not into it and in that case…maybe? Or no? But…yes.”

“I just have one question, before we go any further in this conversation.”

“Yeah?”

“Did your DAD ever dress up as Santa?”

Shane laughs. “In the summer in Australia? No. Definitely not. Besides, this isn’t like a kid fantasy. This is a…grown-up fantasy. Like… _Santa Baby_. Or like that song _I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus_. You know, ‘underneath the mistletoe last night…’”

“So you’re saying you’re like, into bears? You want me to dress in a fat suit?” Roy’s face is starting to get extremely judge-y.

“No! I mean…you could…but…no, it’s not a size thing, it’s…it’s the whole…I don’t know…” Shane covers his eyes.

“So, then what is it about Santa, exactly?”

Shane’s hands over his face muffle his voice. “I don’t know what it is. The furry suit, the beard, the mistletoe, that he knows all my naughty secrets…”

“It’s kind of twisted, you know. Santa is married.”

“Ha! Well, maybe they have an open marriage. Or maybe Mrs. Claus is just not doing it for him anymore…” Shane puts his hands down and winks.

“Homewrecker!”

“Or maybe Santa is secretly like, hetero-flexible and afraid to tell Mrs. Claus.”

“Your mind is so warped. I…can’t even…”

“Okay, I get it, you’re not into this one. I just thought I’d tell you… I’ll let it go.”

*****

Courtney shows up to the Christmas party ahead of Roy. He encouraged her to go there straight from the photo shoot since it was closer to the venue “and anyway, we shouldn’t be acting all…couple-y in public, it will give people ideas.”

She steps down into the huge, mostly-open loft space, tossing her blond hair over her shoulder, feeling festive and precious in bright red lipstick, red nails, and a 50s-style dress covered in holly. She spots Dan and James in one corner and Dan breaks into a wide smile, beckoning her over.

She skips over, picking up a glass of champagne from a tray along the way, and Dan folds her into a big hug. “Hey, honey! I haven’t seen you in ages. We missed you like crazy on the cruise.”

“I know, it was so lonely here on dry land without all you guys,” she replies, “Hi James, you look dashing as ever!”

James laughs and hugs her, too. “Thanks! And you look like a little doll; I want to pick you up and carry you around.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” Courtney winks. “So tell me about what you’re up to! Any performances coming up?”

James tells her about a ballet he’s working on, and out of the corner of her eye, she sees a man dressed as Santa entering the room, laughing with someone and gesturing emphatically. She turns away and trains her eyes back to James and Dan, shivering, trying not to think about her conversation with Roy the other day.

Dan suddenly starts laughing uncontrollably, and James looks at him like he’s insane.

“Are you sniffing glue, honey? What’s going on?”

Dan shakes his head, tears trickling down his cheeks, as a familiar, low voice speaks from just behind Courtney’s shoulder. “Ho ho ho, Merry fucking Christmas.”

Courtney’s heart skips a beat as she turns slowly to see Roy, dressed in a full Santa costume, complete with beard and rosy cheeks and Bianca’s blue contacts. Her mouth falls open in shock and delight, and a thrill runs through her body. He winks at her and then quickly turns his attention to Dan.

“Bitch, get ahold of yourself.”

Dan wipes the tears from his eyes and leans forward to give Roy a hug. “I’m sorry, I just never in a million years would have seen this one coming. You are like…the opposite of jolly.”

“Fuck you, I can be jolly!”

Dan bursts out laughing again. “Right, sure.”

“So Santa,” James says, “are you gonna let us sit on your lap and give you our Christmas wishes?”

Courtney’s stomach does a flip flop and she attempts to calmly sip her champagne. The fur on his coat brushes against her bare arm and she nearly swoons.

Roy grabs a packet out of the small sack he has with him and thrusts it at Dan and James. “Here, have some coal. You fucking douchebags.”

James examines the small packet of black licorice shaped like coal in his boyfriend’s hands.

“Oh my god. The children are going to be so sad this year,” James comments.

Roy cackles with laughter. “Fuck the children. Well, the hot ones anyway.”

“Santa, you are the worst,” says Dan, “And I fucking love you.”

When they split apart to mingle, Courtney wanders around in a daze, trying to make small talk, but her eyes keep landing on Roy and that furry suit. Her tuck feels tight and increasingly uncomfortable. She steps into the kitchen to catch her breath, flattening herself against some cabinets to stay out of the way of the catering staff. She closes her eyes.

“So have you been naughty or nice?” breathes a voice into her ear.

“Oh, fuck,” Courtney pants, as Roy’s hands wrap around her waist. She opens her eyes and sees him grinning wickedly at her.

“Wow, this is really doing it for you, huh?” Roy asks.

Courtney whimpers, grabbing onto his belt and pulling him closer, slipping her arms around him, feeling that soft, warm fur. Her eyes roll back.

“Later, baby, we need to stay here for at least an hour or it’ll be weird.”

“Okay,” she whispers.

He brushes his lips against her cheek, the beard feeling soft and silky on her skin, then ducks back into the party. Her heart pounds. How much longer? Shit. She finds the bathroom to go untuck, grateful that for once she’s wearing a big flouncy skirt. Maybe sometimes wearing bottoms is practical…

*****

In the uber on the way back to Roy’s apartment, he refuses to touch her, prolonging her distress. “Not yet, baby, I have a surprise for you at the house.”

Outside Roy’s door, she taps her foot impatiently and shivers, clutching the jacket around her, wishing that she was already wrapped in Roy’s arms. That furry coat looks so warm and inviting. Roy opens the door and strides in purposefully. Courtney closes the door and locks it, and then turns to where Roy is standing, next to a small Christmas tree, in front of the bed. He points up towards the ceiling. Courtney looks and sees mistletoe hanging right above his head. And not just there, there are bunches of mistletoe everywhere…the kitchen, the sofa, the desk, the large table where he keeps his sewing machine. Clustered over the bed.

She walks towards him, tossing her jacket on the sofa as she passes it. “I…I can’t believe you,” she says, wrapping her arms around him, cuddling against his jacket, which is as warm and cozy as it looks.

“You said you liked mistletoe.” He gazes at her adoringly. His blue contacts, which are normally reserved for Bianca, give his face an otherworldly quality. She loves his brown eyes, and yet this is something different, and extra. But more than the color, it’s the effort. That he took the time and thought to make this real. For her.

Courtney takes a deep breath, aware that this is suddenly much deeper than a silly sex fantasy. She nods. “I love you so fucking much.”

“Sorry I didn’t wear the fat suit.”

She giggles, “I think maybe Gay Santa spends most of the year at the gym. And you know, only eats carbs and refined sugar that one night a year.”

Roy nuzzles her, “Do you mind if I lose the beard? I really want to kiss you, and I don’t see that going well with all this hair in front of my mouth.”

Courtney gently pulls the beard down. “Is this better?”

“Mm-hmm. So…have you been a good girl this year?”

Courtney nods and tightens her grip, “I tried to be good…you tell me.”

Roy’s lips are parted, and he whispers, “So good…so perfectly good.”

Her eyes flutter closed as he leans in, kissing her softly and then as their tongues meet, everything gets deeper and softer and warmer. He moves his hands down to her ass and grips the fabric of her skirt, lifting it along with the crinoline, slipping his gloved hands into her panties to squeeze her ass.

He picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. He stumbles over to the bed and lays her down, pushing her skirt up and climbing on top of her. He kisses her all over her face and neck, and now that his body is pressing her down into the bed, she feels the fuzzy fabric of his pants against her bare thighs, feels how hard he is and knows her can feel her too.

She reaches up under his jacket to tug at his pants, pulling them down along with his underwear. He slips his hands under her red silk panties and she raises her hips so he can take them off more easily. She kicks them out of the way as he pulls out the lube and a condom.

“I can do this if I take off the gloves—“

“Leave the gloves on,” she says, and squeezes some lube into her hand.

He hovers over her while she stretches herself with her fingers, sucking on her neck and then raising his head up to watch her face, running his hands along her collarbone, down her arm, brushing his lips against hers and getting so lost in her green eyes that when she starts sliding the condom and lube onto his dick, he gasps.

He pushes her legs up and wraps his gloved hands around her waist. She entwines one arm around his soft, furry torso, and the other around his shoulders.  A sexy smile plays across her lips and she says, “Fill me up, Santa.”

As he eases into her, she grips the back of his coat, feeling the fur in her hands and against her skin. She craves more contact with it, and reaches behind her back, struggling with the zipper. Roy takes one hand out from under her and yanks the zipper, ripping it from the seam.  “Shit!”

“Don’t worry about it.” She lifts her arms and he pulls the dress over her head, examining the back.

“I can fix it for you,” Roy promises, taking off his belt so that the buckle doesn’t dig into her skin.

“It’s fine, you don’t need to—“ Courtney inhales sharply as he presses her down into the bed.

“No, it’ll be good, I can even re-do the back, like cut out this part and add a halter. If I tack it back over here, it’ll be this sexy open back—“

“Are you seriously talking about tailoring right now? Like while you’re fucking me? You really need to shut up.”

“Sorry.” He kisses her cheek and concentrates on thrusting again, slowly, staring into her eyes.

“I mean it’s just that now every time someone talks about hemlines, I’m gonna get hard like some kind of weird Pavlov’s dong kink thing, and I won’t know if it’s because of this or the clothes…”

“Okay now who needs to—Wait did you say Pavlov’s _dong_?”

“OH FUCK.” The softness of the suit rubs against her skin, and it’s all friction and warmth and heat while he pumps her full. His arms are now wrapped around her, practically creating a cocoon of fur around her. The feeling is unbearably amazing.

Her dick is trapped between her stomach and the soft fabric, like fucking a pile of cashmere sweaters. Her head lolls back. And he breathes into her ear, “Is this still working? I didn’t ruin the moment?”

“No, you…oh GOD…you’re perfect…keep going.”  She wraps her legs around his waist, arching up to meet every thrust, the fluffy warm feeling overtaking her. She had no idea that softness could feel this good. Usually sex for her is all about hard bodies, hard dicks, biting, scratching, being pounded, but this…this is like being in a cloud, every inch of her skin kissed softly at once, even Roy’s thrusting is gentle, slow, speeding up so gradually that she can barely tell the difference until …their breathing is perfectly in sync, their heartbeats line up, she can’t work out where she ends and Roy begins. It is only softness and pleasure and heat.

When she comes, her entire body is wracked with wave after wave. She feels like she is suffocating and flying at the same time. Like she is being split open and everything she has ever felt comes spilling out. Her screams are toe-curling, and as Roy explodes inside of her, he actually starts to worry, stilling his body, holding her close, whispering, “Baby, baby, baby…” as she writhes and quakes beneath him.

She gasps, gulping for air, feeling like she is awakening from a drunken haze. Roy rolls off and gathers her against him.

“Shh, shh, I’ve got you, baby, it’s okay,” he rocks her as she trembles and whimpers, clutching him desperately, unable to let go. Roy pulls off his gloves so that he can touch her scorching hot skin with his hands. She is drenched in sweat. He holds her for a long time, letting her bury her face in his neck, not caring that the fur coat and her body heat are starting to give him a dull, feverish headache.

As her heartbeat slows, she becomes aware of his hands stroking her back, the fur of his jacket now soaked with sweat, matted with her release. She lifts her head to look at him, still panting, and presses their lips together.

He caresses her face. “God, that was…are you…are you alright? That was so fucking intense and I think I…and you were…oh Jesus…”

A slow smile spreads across her face, his incoherent babbling reflecting her own foggy mind. “Thank you, Santa.”

“You are very fucking welcome,” he murmurs, “Remind me always to say yes to any fantasy you have, like forever.”

“Will do…” Courtney lazily draws circles in the damp fur, “Shit, I hope you have a good dry cleaner.”

Roy laughs, and pulls the jacket over his head, tossing it, along with the hat and beard, to the floor. “I’ll have Jamie bring it in, so I don’t have to look at them and see the disgust in their eyes.”

“Somehow I’m guessing this isn’t the first Santa suit they’ll have to get cum stains out of,” Courtney giggles, “I mean all that bouncing on the knee, naughty or nice…I can’t be the only one, here.”

“I guess not…and you know maybe next I should remind you why you deserve to be on the naughty list.”

Courtney smirks at him, crawling on top, kissing his neck. “I’m pretty nice too, though.”

Roy spanks her ass with a loud slap and she shrieks. “Naughty.”

“You gonna punish me, Santa? I wanna be on the nice list, tell me what I have to do.”

He flips her over and drags his teeth along her neck and collarbone. “You have to do…anything I say.”

“Yes, Santa,” she responds, giggling and biting her lip.


	14. Out Here On My Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy follow-up to the Santa fantasy, and then the distance takes its toll on them throughout the month of January.

_Soundtrack:[Out Here On My Own, Fame Soundtrack](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Di4mkRwkQRoQ&t=OWZhODA3YjBlMDM5MjY4MmIyMzVmNWM2ZGQ3YTg3NmY0NTA2ZDViNixzc0R1Y3pVcA%3D%3D&b=t%3AnXYFT51UCStcdplIbE6Gsw&p=http%3A%2F%2Frugirlfantasies.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F140776435359%2Fexposed-chapter-14-bitney-veronica&m=1)_

*****

Shane awakens in the morning so full of love that it takes him a moment to realize how sore he is. Memories of the night before flicker through his head – Roy’s eyes, the suit, an earth-shattering orgasm, giggling and toying with a borderline “Daddy” spanking game, and afterwards, Roy gently kissing him and kissing him while he’d removed his makeup, being held in the bathtub, the water against his skin and Roy’s arms around him now like a familiar, comforting ritual.

He presses his hand to the raw skin of his bottom, which Roy had spanked red while Courtney moaned to keep going. Shane had never been into pain before, but somehow the way Roy’s hands feel against his skin, and especially last night going from the extremes of the fur suit to stinging slaps, makes his pulse quicken even now thinking about it.

He slowly becomes aware of the delicious scents filling the apartment. Chocolate, coffee, and something sweet and bread-like. He feels Roy’s hands through the cool sheets, and turns over, rubbing his eyes. Roy smiles and hands him a mug of steaming cocoa. “Morning.”

“Thank you! Good morning.” He gulps it down gratefully, making Roy chuckle.

“You’re not gonna ask if there’s dairy in there?” Roy asks, eyes twinkling.

Shane pauses, the delicious cocoa halfway gone.

Roy laughs. “Don’t worry, there isn’t.” He produces a box from behind his back. “Also…”

Shane peers into the box, which is filled with assorted pastries.

“Remember when you told me that the thing you missed the most sometimes was a croissant? Well, I found a place in Brooklyn that makes vegan croissants. They’re pretty good, too.”

“You went all the way to Brooklyn this morning?!”

“Of course not! I’m a good boyfriend but I’m not crazy. I got this shit delivered.” He sits on the edge of the bed, picking up a croissant and holding it up to Shane, who bites in.

“Oh my fucking GOD…you’re sure there’s no butter in here?”

“Not unless they want a riot in Williamsburg,” Roy chuckles. “Not bad, right?”

“I want to MARRY this croissant.”

“Aw, and I’m sure you’ll be very happy together for about a minute until you finish eating him.”

“Hey, ‘til death do us part,” Shane says, mouth full. “And after he’s dead, he has all these equally delicious brothers. Mmm…”

“I love that even your metaphors are slutty.” Roy kisses his forehead and curls up next to him in the bed.

Shane sets the empty mug down on the nightstand and strokes Roy’s hair, feeding him some croissant and snuggling against him. “Shut up and eat my husband.”

Roy takes it out of Shane’s hand and kisses him deeply. “He’s gonna have to fight me for you first.”

Shane smiles up at him, touching his mouth, letting him lick the flaky crumbs from his fingers. “So listen…I got you something, too.” He crawls to the end of the bed and opens his suitcase, pulling out a small box wrapped in silver. He hands it to Roy with a shy smile. “Merry Christmas.”

Roy watches Shane fidget while he opens the wrapping paper and lifts the lid on the box. Inside is a stainless steel Breitling watch. “Shane, what the fuck?” he exclaims. “This is way too much!”

Shane laughs, “Okay, but do you like it?”

“I love it. It’s beautiful. But you—“

“Good, because I can’t return it. I already had it engraved.”

Roy turns it over and reads the inscription on the back.

_#bitney  
12-10-2013_

He laughs, and Shane continues, “I even wrote the date the American way.”

“Yeah, I see that, well done. This is literally the sweetest thing anyone has ever given me. I don’t…I don’t know what to say except…thank you.”

He leans over and cups Shane’s face, kissing him softly and sweetly.

“There’s only one thing though.”

“Yeah?”

“I, uh…I hate to say this, but…I think you got the date wrong.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, the…the date we first got together? That was December 8th.”

“I know that. I didn’t put the date we first hooked up. I put…I put the date when I realized that I was in love with you.”

Roy gazes deep into his eyes, which are soft and a little bit misty. He strokes his cheek.

“Do you remember that morning? On the street outside your building? I…I couldn’t speak, I was so…do you remember?”

“I remember,” Roy whispers.

Shane runs his hands through Roy’s hair, letting his fingers lightly graze the top of his ears. “Sometimes I worry, that because we’re so…I’m so…I guess, non-traditional, that you’ll think this means less to me than if we were just, I don’t know, a regular couple. That maybe you don’t know, that—“ His breath hitches.

Roy brushes his lips against his cheek. “I do know. You don’t need to—“

“But I want to, I need to. You know I am really good at having deep, fleeting connections with people. That’s just part of who I am, and I love it, I honestly do. But Roy, when I say I love you like I have never loved anyone before, I mean it’s a kind of love that I honestly never thought I would find.” Shane blushes and looks down, the emotions he’s feeling almost too much to express. When he looks back up at Roy, his eyes are shining. “You fill me with more joy than I ever thought possible. And I think, sometimes, that the only thing that could make it better is if we were able to spend more time together. But, I also think that the way it is now…I know that it has made me appreciate every second we have in a very profound way.”

Roy has a fleeting desire to make a joke, because Shane being so open and raw tears at the very fabric of who he is. And yet, he has an even stronger need to live in this moment and breathe in the purity of what Shane is saying. He pulls him closer.

Shane continues, “ I…I sometimes when I am with you, I can’t believe that life can be this good. I actually feel guilty about it.”

Roy takes Shane’s hands in his and kisses them. “Why do you feel guilty?”

“Well, there’s just so much…so much suffering in the world and I feel like it’s selfish to claim all this happiness for myself.”

“You think that us being happy means there’s less happiness for everyone else?”

“No, I guess that’s stupid. I don’t think that. But I do wonder, how can it feel this good for this long?”

Roy takes a deep breath. “Listen. My whole life, the primary driving force that kept me going? Was anger. And now…when I’m around you, it’s like I can’t be that dark, cynical person. I mean I can fake it, if the price is right, but you…” Roy searches for words, feeling inadequate to express the magnitude of what’s in his heart. “You fill every room with sunshine. You fill ME with goddamn sunshine. And sometimes I think ‘how the hell am I gonna sit down and write some hateful shit today?’ which of course is my job. And now every joke I write, I think to myself, ‘Is this gonna make Shane laugh?’ But the truth is, it’s made everything better. And even when I catch myself actively getting pissed off over something stupid, or snapping at someone, or whatever…I will picture what you’d say and it makes me impossibly happy.”

Shane snuggles against him, wrapping his arms around his waist. “You know, this past year has been…let’s just say a bit of a roller coaster. My happy place used to be on the stage. And don’t get me wrong, I still love performing. But now…you know, there’s an anxiety that comes along with it. And I know that a lot of that is me getting in my own head, and I’m working on that. But with you, I have a new happy place. And I just… I am so grateful to you. Grateful for you.”

“I actually…I get the guilt, but in a different way. I used to think it was our responsibility as citizens of this fucked up world to carry a little bit of depression and a lot of rage. And…I mean I think a part of me will always have that.” He rubs his cheek against the top of Shane’s head, breathing in the scent of his hair. “But now I think, that if a person can actually find real, true happiness, it makes them better to everyone around them. I know that I’m a better person today than I was a year ago.”

“You were a pretty good person a year ago, too.”

“I had my moments. Or rather, stole other people’s moments.”

Shane laughs, burying his face in Roy’s chest. “Wow, that must be a record.”

“What?”

“The longest conversation we’ve ever had before you made a joke or called me an asshole.”

“Oh yeah?” Roy kisses the top of Shane’s head.

“Mmm-hmm,” Shane says. He straddles Roy, pressing him down into the mattress and gazing down at him. One hand drifts teasingly down his torso. “I think you deserve a reward.”

Roy takes Shane’s face in both of his hands and whispers, “I’ve already gotten it.”

*****

Roy needs to leave at 3:30 for Atlantic City in order to beat the rush hour traffic into New Jersey, and he dawdles uncharacteristically, kissing Shane over and over, clinging to him, waiting for the fourth call from Jamie before he finally breaks away and heads downstairs. Shane lies back in the bed, sighing. Something catches his eye by his bags and he crawls over. His holly dress is hanging above the suitcases, steamed flat, the back looking perfect. As Roy described, it now has a sexy, low open back and red ribbons creating a pretty halter at the top. Shane smiles, realizing Roy must have done it early that morning while he slept.

SHANE: _Ok, u were right._

ROY: _MY FAVORITE WORDS!!!! About what?_

SHANE: _The dress. It looks better this way._

ROY: _See???_

SHANE: _Thx 4 not giving it a boatneck._

ROY: _Fuck you._

SHANE: _xo_

*****

SHANE: _mettr chrostmas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

ROY: _Are you drunk?_

SHANE: _mayeb_

ROY: _LOL call me_

ROY: _Shane?_

ROY: _I hope you are sleeping. Goodnight. xoxo_

ROY: _I love you._

*****

ROY: _Happy New Year, baby. Xx_

SHANE: _Send me a picture._

ROY: _HERE. You like it?_

SHANE: _Yes, but that’s not what I meant._

ROY: _What, you don’t like my face? ;)_

SHANE: _Shut up, I love ur face. But…I meant like this kind of picture…_

ROY: _Ugh, I hate you. Why do you do that to me? I’m in the middle of a party._

SHANE: _EXCUSES_

…

SHANE: _Oooh, a video?_

ROY: _Well?_

SHANE: _FUCK. U win. U win everything._

ROY: _I always do, bitch. Happy New Year. DELETE IT NOW._

*****

Shane sits curled up in his hotel room in Vegas, scrolling through Instagram and twitter. He posts a picture from last night. He answers a few emails. His fingers itch. He hugs a pillow to his chest.

He probably shouldn’t have saved the video. It would be a big problem if it ever got out. But his phone is password protected and the folder is labeled “Stock Photos,” so he thinks that’s pretty well protected.

He feels a pull in his stomach just thinking about it. Before he knows it, he’s playing the video for the twelfth time that week, one hand resting on his dick over the covers, anticipation building in his groin.

_Roy is in the cramped bathroom of one of his NYC friends, the only light coming from a fat candle burning on the counter. His voice is a low, hoarse whisper. “I cannot believe that I’m doing this. Your filthy little mind is rubbing off on me. But I thought about how crazy those pictures you keep sending make me, and I wanted to…I don’t know. Shut up.” He closes his eyes. “I’m thinking about you here and I’m just…so…”_

_He sets the phone down on the counter, then slowly unzips his fly._

Shane salivates, breath coming quicker. He lays the phone on a pillow on his chest and reaches under the sheets, taking ahold of himself. Sparks shoot through his body as he watches Roy do the same thing.

_Roy pulls his dick, semi-hard, out of his pants. He looks directly into the camera and starts to slowly stroke himself._

Shane whimpers slightly, watching Roy’s dick grow in his hands. His own dick is already hard and throbbing. His hands sync up to Roy’s stroking. Shane feels like Roy is looking back at him, dark eyes flashing in the candlelight. That’s really the best part of this video, to Shane. That it’s for him and him alone, that even though they are across the country from each other, they're somehow connected. And also, of course, his amazing dick….

_Roy pauses to grab some Kleenex from the counter, giving Shane a close-up for a glorious four seconds._

Shane squeezes his dick, fingering his balls as Roy returns to his spot against the wall, picking up where he left off.

_He glides his hands up and down the shaft of his cock in a smooth, fluid motion. His eyes close and he leans his head back against the wall, lips parted, breath coming faster. Shane can see his chest rise and fall rapidly as his pace quickens._

Shane is rubbing himself at an equally rapid pace, now moaning lightly, straining to stop his eyes from rolling back so that he can stay locked on Roy. Both of them in a frenzy as they near completion, Shane hears his own name on Roy’s lips, barely audible, and that’s when they both come – simultaneously.

_Roy looks down, panting, making sure that the tissues have absorbed his mess. He tosses them into the toilet and flushes, then picks up the phone and holds it close. “Happy New Year, Shane. See you soon,” he whispers. He stares intensely into the camera for another second or two, still breathing hard._

When the video ends, Shane lies back against the pillows, heart hammering. He curls onto his side and closes out.

SHANE: _I promise I’ll delete it soon.;)_

ROY: _!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

SHANE: _I miss u so much, it’s all I have right now._

ROY: _DELETE!!!!!!!!_

SHANE: _Send me a new one and I’ll delete this one._

ROY: _OMG SHANE I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!_

SHANE: _Ok, ok, I’ll delete it._

SHANE: _That was like murdering a child. Imma go mourn now._

*****

January creeps by, and towards the end of the month, they manage to see each other for one night before Bianca has a gig a few hours outside of LA. As they are saying goodbye, Shane feels himself getting choked up, and apologizes over and over. Somehow the distance that they have to put up with keeps getting harder. Shane isn’t used to feeling this kind of attachment to anyone. It occurs to him at the strangest times, filling him with fear.

Roy embraces him for the longest time, making no move to pull away. They know it will be a month before they see each other again, since Shane is leaving for Australia in the morning.

“Should I blow off my gig and just move in with you?” Roy asks.

“Don’t tease me,” Shane replies, his face pressed against Roy’s neck.

Roy nuzzles against him, savoring the scent of his shampoo until he has no choice but to leave. In the doorway, he glances back, and Shane blows him a kiss. He catches it, grinning, and it isn’t until he’s halfway into the car, getting some major side-eye from Jamie, that he’s able to wipe the goofy smile off his face.

A little while later, as Roy settles in to start painting, he gets a Facetime call from Shane, who is frantically going over packing checklists. "You okay? You seem anxious, baby.”

“No…I’m….it’s just that I keep feeling like I’m forgetting something…”

“You have oufits for every gig? Shoes? Accessories?” Roy rattles off a list as he spreads base all over his face.

“Yeah, that was the first thing I packed.”

“Wigs?”

“SHIT, I forgot wigs,” Shane jokes, winking at him, “That would have been embarrassing.” He curls up into a ball on his sofa, gazing at Roy as he works, the precise way he sweeps contour on his cheeks.

“Hair products? Tape? You don’t wear makeup, so it couldn’t be that.”

Shane sighs, “I think I must have everything vital. I just…I’m gonna miss you.”

Roy puts down his sponge and looks into his eyes. Words don’t feel adequate. Shane smiles, that sunny smiles that says everything is fine even when he is dying inside. It makes Roy want to jump into a car and drive from Pomona all the way back to West Hollywood and never let him go. But the show must go on. They both signed up for this. So instead Roy grins wickedly at him and says, “Listen, asshole, if you’re gonna get sentimental on me, I’ll hang up on your sappy ass.”

Shane laughs, blinking a few times, and makes silly kissy faces into the phone.


	15. Glitter in the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane and Roy are reunited in Australia for Rolodex of Hate and Mardi Gras. Lots of smut, basically. And Roy reveals his plan to move to LA.  
> Fun fact: That Facebook post is real (word for word, even the typos) . I’m a #stalker

_Soundtrack:[Glitter in the Air, P!nk](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D3stsDXki__U&t=NmZhOTYxMjc3MDg5MWVhMTY0Mjc4YzVkZWQ3Nzc5YWUxOTI1Nzc1YixuWjBSUmNBSw%3D%3D&b=t%3AnXYFT51UCStcdplIbE6Gsw&p=http%3A%2F%2Frugirlfantasies.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F140801242928%2Fexposed-chapter-15-bitney-veronica&m=1)_

_*****_

February is a little easier, if only because they are both so busy that they barely have time to eat, or sleep, much less obsess over how much they miss each other. Courtney is booked all over Australia, both by herself, and with the AAA Girls. Shane even manages to squeeze in some time with old friends and family during his little free time. Bianca has a bunch of performances with the Battle of the Seasons tour, and then takes a week off from that to do Mardi Gras in New Orleans.

By the time Roy gets off the plane in Sydney, they’ve been apart for over three weeks. But the way Shane hugs him, it feels like it’s been a year.

In their two-bedroom suite at the hotel, Shane pulls Roy into one of the bedrooms, shoving him down onto the king-sized bed and attacking him. They kiss so hungrily that after awhile, their mouths feel swollen and raw. They fall asleep in a tangled pile of limbs, half dressed, content to finally be together again.

Roy awakens to find Shane, fully prepped and ready to go, lovingly arousing his dick with his soft lips and warm mouth. Roy groans, bucking his hips so violently that Shane practically falls off the bed.

“Well, good morning.”

“Oh…oh God!” he pants, as Shane climbs on top, sliding a condom on for him and sitting down hard on his dick.

Roy cries out with pleasure, gripping the sheets as Shane starts to ride him, burying his head back in the pillow, thrusting upwards again and again. Both of Shane’s hands are pressing his chest down, thighs squeezing his hips. He slides one hand up to Shane’s ass, and with the other, takes hold of his dick, pumping him rapidly.

Shane is so close now, and knowing that he’s going to come any second, he increases the pace, furiously bouncing and clenching around Roy. He comes like a river, all over Roy’s chest, straining every muscle to keep going as Roy comes, their bodies in perfect sync.

Afterwards, with Shane’s legs wrapped around him, Roy chuckles lightly, bringing Shane’s fingers to his mouth. “You’re right…Australia is much better with you here.”

Shane grins at him. “I mean it’s always good to have a native show you around.”

“Definitely.” Roy sucks on Shane’s fingertips, thrilled at the idea of several more glorious weeks of this. His eyes fall closed and he starts to doze soundly, the weight of Shane’s head on his chest the most comforting sensation in the whole world.

*****

It’s three days later, after one of their shows together, that Shane finally feels like himself for the first time in ages. The nagging doubts about his career, his talent, his public persona, the doubts that had probably always been present but rose to the surface during the airing of Drag Race, were bubbling up again. He didn’t say anything to Roy – he didn’t want to bother him, to bring him down. Roy had been a rock for him, but right now Roy was doing his show, and Shane needed to be the strong, stable one.

Once they finished the meet and greet, they went backstage to change. Courtney could see that Bianca was in her zone, pumped and ready to go. She grinned and told her to break a leg, then sat down in a quiet corner of the dressing room, fighting the panic that rose in her throat.

All of her darkest fears, the ones she buried deep inside, clawed their way up to the surface. It was compounded by the fact that this was Bianca’s show, and if something went wrong, if people didn’t like her, if her voice shook, if her panic overtook her the way she always feared it might, it wouldn’t just be her, it would affect Bianca too.

She hated being so weak and vulnerable. She closed her eyes, and suddenly, without meaning to, she was praying.  She was asking for help, from the universe, from what most people would call “God” but what she thought of as a source of energy and love, the life force that connects her to her fellow humans, to all living things, to something more than the sum of its parts. What she was not expecting was to open her eyes feeling peaceful, exhilarated, excited about performing in a way that she hasn’t felt for almost a year.

The show is amazing, and afterwards at the club, she doesn’t even want to drink. She simply wants to enjoy the natural high and revel in the presence of the love of her life. Roy still has his makeup on, and usually that means he holds her off a little, but tonight he is affectionate and sweet. And when someone they are with says “Jeez, get a room,” he laughs instead of getting awkward and uncomfortable, kissing Courtney on the cheek.

They lay in bed later, Roy passed out face down in a pillow, Shane drifting in and out of a peaceful sleep, stirring just in time to witness the first rays of light filtering through the clouds outside their window. He has a strong desire to express his gratitude, his sense of peace and calm, in a way that is more public than his journal. He picks up his phone and types out a Facebook message.

_Since Drag Race I have had anxiety when performing on stage. All sorts of things run through my head. I used to love being on stage, but some days now it’s a struggle. “They don’t want to see you”, “they don’t like you”, “they think you’re a bitch” some of the voices say._  
_Before I went on stage tonight with Bianca I did my usual pre-show meditation but this time I asked for some help. I don’t believe in a “God” as such, but I do believe we are all connected to each other and to a greater source._  
 _Tonight was the first time on this tour that the voices were not there, or a lot quieter at least. I really enjoyed being on stage and did a great performance. I remembered that when i feel alone it’s because I have forgotten that there is something more than me, something I am connected to, that I believe is loving, kind and uplifting. When I reconnect with that energy and those thoughts I feel more myself, more whole. Some times we just need to surrender and ask for help._

He snuggles down beside Roy, kissing him lightly on the lips.

*****

Roy wakes up a little while later, with an overwhelming need to pee and a slight headache. He walks to the bathroom to relieve himself, take some aspirin, drink some water, and when he returns, he stands in the doorway for a little while, watching Shane, curled up in the early morning light. He slides back into bed, unable to resist stroking his hair, admiring how young and innocent he looks while he sleeps.

Shane murmurs happily, rubbing against Roy’s hand, as Roy increases the pressure, fingers massaging his scalp in circles. Shane’s eyes open slowly.

“Good morning,” Roy says hoarsely.

Shane smiles lazily and presses his face to Roy’s shoulder. “Have I ever told you how much I love your voice in the morning?”

Roy moves his hand down, tracing slow patterns up and down Shane’s back. “Oh, yeah?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“You know what I like in the morning?” Roy cups Shane’s ass and pulls him in, rutting against his hard dick.

“Pancakes?” Shane ventures innocently, eyes dancing with mischief.

Roy brushes his lips softly against Shane’s cheeks. “Listen, I have something I wanted to run by you,” he says quietly.

Shane leans against him. “Yes, I’ll do it.”

Roy laughs. “It’s not a sex thing.”

Shane pretends to pout. “Okay, fine, go ahead.”

“So…I’m thinking…you know, when my lease runs out this summer…about maybe moving to LA,” Roy says softly.

Shane sits up and stares at him, eyes huge.

“What…uh, what do you think?”

Shane lunges at him, covering his face and neck with kisses.

“So you approve? You won’t feel like I’m…I don’t know, stifling you?”

Shane pulls away, dazed, “Are you CRAZY?!”

“I just mean I know…I know you have your whole life, and I don’t want to—“

“Okay, stop. I honestly can’t think of anything better. It’s TORTURE being apart from you so much.” Shane continues to pepper him with soft kisses.

“I mean, neither one of us is ever in our home city for that long. We’ll still barely see each other. It’s not really going to change anything.”

“Oh I know,” Shane whispers into his mouth, “Everything will be exactly the same.”

Roy rolls over on top of him, returning his kisses with deep, lingering passion. His cock throbs and pulses. Shane responds just as ardently, vision blurring with lust.

But for all their hunger, their need, their craving each other, the sex is surprisingly gentle. Roy always used to cringe at the term “love-making,” but that is exactly what they are doing. It starts with slow, gentle caresses, lazy kisses, licking and soft tickling. Roy cradles Shane’s face in his hands as he eases in and begins to slowly pump him full, staring into his beautiful green eyes. Shane threads his hands into Roy’s hair, mouth parted and his chest heaving.

They come simultaneously, Shane crying out as pleasure racks his full body, arching his back and curling his toes. Every hair on Roy’s body stands up and he strains against Shane, their open mouths pressed together, arms wrapped tightly around him as he thrusts and thrusts, wringing himself dry.

Afterwards, they lie curled up into each other. Roy rests his head on Shane’s chest, stroking his stomach.

“So…you sure you’re not gonna get sick of me?”

As an answer, Shane tilts up his chin and kisses him. A deep, gut-wrenching kiss that Roy feels in the marrow of his bones, leaving him breathless and panting. “Pretty sure,” Shane replies, smiling.

*****

“Oh, and that coffee shop is really good!”

“How the fuck would you know? You don’t drink coffee.”

“I know, but everyone loves it,” Shane giggles, taking Roy’s hand. And despite them being in public in the middle of broad daylight, for once Roy doesn’t shake him off. Something about being here in Sydney with him puts Roy at ease. Shane suddenly looks at Roy with a wicked grin and pulls him by the arm around a stone building, ducking into a dark alley.

“Where the fuck are you taking me?” Roy asks.

Shane presses a finger to Roy’s lips and pushes him against the side of the building. Because of the way the buildings are clustered, they are standing in a spot completely secluded from the street. “I’ve always been a big fan of this spot,” Shane says, brushing his lips against Roy’s ear and pressing against him, hand drifting down to his belt, pulling it open with one swift motion.

“Are you fuckin serious?” Roy gasps.

Shane simply smiles at him and drops to his knees.

“Shane, we’re in public. Get up. This is—OH!” Roy suddenly runs out of protests, feeling Shane’s mouth on him. He groans and presses his head back against the building, hands moving to Shane’s head involuntarily, fingers grasping his hair.

Shane looks up at him mischievously, taking him deeper into his mouth, loving the way he squirms and writhes against the building. His eyes are closed and his head thrown back, already panting and moaning.

Roy expects Shane to make quick work of him, but suddenly he’s teasing him, bringing him to the brink and then pausing to gently, lightly run his tongue along the shaft, cradle his balls, or lick the head for only a second. Roy is desperate for release but relishing the exquisite agony of Shane’s torture. He trembles and shudders. When Shane puts the head of his cock into his mouth again, finally, and starts humming, Roy explodes in seconds. Shane sucks hard, extending his orgasm, as Roy thrashes and yanks his hair.

Shane licks him clean and then helps him put his clothes back on. He rises to his feet and leans his forehead against Roy’s. “So…what do you think of Sydney?”

“I fucking love Sydney. I love you. You are…” Roy is still breathing hard.

“Yeah?” Shane strokes his cheek.

“Perfection,” Roy whispers.


	16. Jump the Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courtney is enlisted to be Adore's video ho. After the shoot, Roy decides that she's been naughty and needs a little punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have had to watch the video like 30 or so times while I wrote this. For research.   
> TW: BSDM   
> ALSO: THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION, NOT A HOW-TO MANUAL. IF YOU ARE GOING TO TRY ANYTHING ADVENTUROUS IN THE BEDROOM, PLEASE BE SAFE AND INFORMED. AND WITH CONSENTING ADULTS ONLY.

_Soundtrack:[Jump the Gun, Adore Delano](https://youtu.be/h7XxUEGwPqE)_

*****

Shane was ecstatic when Danny arrived. He finally got to share Mardi Gras with his best friend and his (okay, secret) boyfriend. The next few days were a whirlwind – parties, performances, media appearances. He and Roy got to watch Adore’s concert. She had a full band and performed songs from her album, which filled Shane with inspiration and motivation to make his own album a reality. Not to mention the small thrill that he got from Roy’s arm around his waist during the performance, while the bass thumped and Adore sang her heart out.

When Danny asked him if Courtney would make out with him for his “Jump the Gun” music video, he didn’t even wait a beat before he said yes. He told Roy about it and Roy’s reaction was typical. “Of course you said yes. Courtney is a whore.”

The shooting of the video is incredibly fun. When Courtney shows up at the house in full beat, Adore has already been shooting for 6 hours, and she’s about to get into the hot tub to get her solo shots.

“You look amazing!” Courtney exclaims.

“Thanks, Court. Ready to get nasty?” Adore’s blue-green eyes sparkle with mischief.

“You can bet on it!” Courtney opens her robe, revealing a dark blue, skimpy bathing suit. Adore grins as the directors call her over to the hot tub.

Courtney watches as she shoots a few different versions of stepping down into the hot tub, admiring her ass. She looks incredibly sexy in a rooted blonde wig and leopard bathing suit. Courtney re-glues her own wig and touches up her make-up.

When they call her into the hot tub, the first few seconds are mildly awkward. They stand close together while the crew adjusts the lights.

“Man, we’ve never done this sober before,” Adore laughs.

Courtney laughs too, squeezing her hand. “Maybe we should do shots or something.”

Adore’s eyes light up. “Yes! Oh man, I fucking love you. You’re a genius.”

“I was sort of kidding—“ Courtney begins, but Adore has already sent James, the PA, for Malibu (“because Courtney is a pussy”) and a couple of glasses.

Once they have the liquor, Courtney gasps as Adore pours what appears to be 7 or 8…or 9, shots into a solo cup for each of them.

“That’s ENOUGH! Oh my god!”

Adore grins mischievously and hands her a cup. “Cheers, bitch! To lesbian porn.”

Courtney clinks their cups together and laughingly repeats, “To lesbian porn.”

Adore drinks hers quickly, but Courtney can only drink about a third before the burning in her throat makes her stop.

“SHIT.”

Adore laughs and puts her cup to the side. She takes Courtney’s out of her hand and says, “Come on, bitch, drink it all.” She holds up the cup to Courtney’s lips and Courtney continues to drink, wincing and spilling some into the water. Domino, the hair and makeup assistant, is already standing by with both of their lipstick colors and a hand mirror. Adore points up at him and slurs, “You get a raise!”

The both fix their makeup and hand the supplies back to Dom. Courtney sways a little bit. Why are there two Adores standing in front of her?

Adore cups Courtney’s ass. “Horny yet?”

Courtney giggles and nods.

Josef, the director, approaches them as the crew slates the camera. “Okay ladies, first we need a couple of shots of you guys just looking hot for each other. I’m just gonna call out to you while the music plays. Try to feel the rhythm, feel the moment, and it’ll be great. Okay?”

The queens nod. Courtney is already hanging onto Adore’s shoulders. The camera begins rolling.

Josef talks to them from the side, “Okay, Courtney look at Adore…move in closer…almost kiss but don’t kiss yet…Adore, feel Courtney’s tits…good, doing great ladies.”

Courtney suppresses a giggle. It really does feel like they are shooting lesbian porn. Adore’s wicked smile tells her she feels the same way, sliding her hands down and cupping Courtney’s ass again. “That’s off camera,” Courtney reminds her.

“So?” Adore says, pulling her close.

“No talking, girls, but this is a nice position, hold it for a few seconds. Adore, look at the camera, over Courtney’s shoulder. Good. Let’s do another take of almost kissing again…Good, again? Courtney, nuzzle into her neck…more…Adore give me some bedroom eyes…very nice…”

“When do we get to kiss for real?” Adore whines.

“We need you lip synching the song first, babe,” Josef says. He motions for James to re-start the song and has Adore do three takes over Courtney’s shoulder, two takes in profile, and then two more takes where the girls are feeling each other’s bodies the whole time. Courtney’s pads nearly fall out twice and she has to re-adjust.

They cut after the last one and Josef motions Dom over to help them with their re-touching.

“Okay, ladies, this is the money shot. We need you guys to be super passionate, okay?”

“Not a problem,” Adore says, “this little slut already has her legs wrapped around my waist.”

“Courtney, you’re supposed to be the submissive one here.”

Courtney giggles. “It’s easier than standing.” She slides down, though, sinking lower into the water, catching James’ eye and winking at him.

Josef smiles at her. “It’s okay for you to be into it, but Adore should be the more active, dominant one. Courtney, you’re more of the sex object.”

“I think I can manage that,” Courtney smirks.

Once the camera is slated, Josef directs them. His voice is softer now. Courtney only half listens, staring into Adore’s beautiful blue-green eyes. Adore leans in and kisses her, softly at first and then deeper and harder. Courtney sucks on her ruby lips and grinds against her. They separate slightly and Courtney licks her, wrapping a leg around her waist again. Adore picks her up. Courtney can sense everyone’s eyes on them, and she opens her eyes, smirking at Adore wickedly, pressing their foreheads together, tilting her head up so that Adore can kiss her neck.

Josef instructs them to keep kissing. “Feel it, girls, that’s great.”

Suddenly she’s aware of not only the eyes in the small backyard watching them, but because she in on camera, all of the eyes that will be watching from their homes, on screens of every shape and size. Courtney feels that familiar tightening of her tuck. She leans back, arching against Adore’s body. Her mind feels thick and fuzzy. All she’s aware of are lips and hands and their slippery bodies in the warm water, everyone watching as the pounding base coming from the speakers fills her mind and makes her dick pulse.

They continue to make out heavily for awhile. Josef isn’t speaking anymore; he just motions for Jack to keep shooting. After a few minutes, he clears his throat, and says, “Okay, ladies, we’re almost done here. We just need one more shot.”

They separate, bleary-eyed, and look at him.

“Um, go ahead and kiss again, and then I will talk you through dipping down under water, where I need you to hold for about 2 or 3 seconds, then slowly come up. Be careful here, okay? Don’t swallow or breathe in any water.”

Courtney giggles. “I’m not THAT drunk, Joe.”

“Yeah, you are,” says Adore, pinching her butt.

Josef motions for Jack to keep rolling. “If we need to rescue you, James is ready to jump in.” James salutes and winks. “Whenever you are ready.”

Courtney turns back to Adore, and they begin to kiss again, slowly and softly, then harder as Adore clutches Courtney tight.

“Start going down…” Josef says.

They sink down into the water, bodies pressed together, then slowly come back up. Adore lifts Courtney up again and they both stand, as Courtney puts her hands on Adore’s shoulders and swirls her tongue around, pressing closer against her.

“And…cut. That’s a wrap, ladies, well done!”

They separate slightly, looking at each other, and then both burst out laughing, falling over into the water together.

Adore splashes Courtney. “I love you, you dirty whore.”

Courtney giggles. “In Australia we say ‘slag.’ And I love you too.” They hug and climb out of the hot top, pulling off their matted, soaking wigs and grabbing the big fluffy bathrobes that James holds out for them.

A little later, on the way back to the hotel, Shane passes out in Danny’s lap. Danny whips out his phone.

_DANNY: YOU UP?_

_BIANCA: Uh, yeah…why?_

_DANNY: I NEED YOU TO HELP ME CARRY COURTNEY AND OUR STUFF UPSTAIRS_

_BIANCA: Is she hurt???_

_DANNY: NO CALM DOWN WE DRANK TOO MUCH_

_BIANCA: Oh. LOL. Meet you in the lobby._

*****

Shane wakes up with a dull, pounding headache, as soft hands gently rouse him. He whimpers softly.

“Baby, I’m sorry, I let you sleep as long as I could.” Roy stands next to a tray with water, alka-selzer, dry toast, and coconut water. “You have that rehearsal in an hour, and then we have the party where you have to be in drag. So you need to be all ready to go.”

“Five more minutes,” Shane whines softly, gulping down water. His mouth feels like a desert. He tosses the alka-selzer into the glass and falls back onto the pillows. Roy climbs in beside him.

“Okay, my love, five more minutes…so, you had a little bit to drink last night, huh?”

Shane laughs weakly. “Yeah, we…we didn’t think we could do it sober.”

“I know, Adore told me. Do you remember anything?”

Shane thinks back to the warm, slippery hot tub, Adore’s hands groping him, pillowy lips against his, tongues sliding together. It’s fuzzy, but he definitely remembers. He sips the coconut water as color rises to his cheeks.

“I’ll assume that silent blushing means you have a few memories.”

“Yeah,” Shane admits, “I remember…some things.”

Roy slides his hands down Shane’s stomach to his semi-erect dick. “Mmm-hmmm…I’ll say you remember. So you liked it, huh?”

“I…” Shane doesn’t know what’s wrong with him. Normally he has no trouble sharing his sexual misadventures with Roy, but he feels a little embarrassed this time. And it wasn’t even sex! Maybe because it was Adore, or maybe just because he wasn’t in control the whole time, letting the alcohol get to his head.

“Aww, is baby feeling shy?”

Shane blushes some more. This is totally unlike him, but the combination of the memories and his weakened state, Roy’s hands and his teasing, dominating energy is overtaking him.

Roy snickers and kisses his neck. “Wow, you must have been a very naughty girl. We have to go to this party today, but when we get back, I think Courtney needs to be disciplined.”

A thrill ripples through Shane’s body, straight to his dick, where Roy’s hand suddenly feels tighter.

“You like that idea, baby? You remember the safe word?”

Shane nods as Roy continues to stroke him lightly. “Uh huh…” He arches against Roy’s hand, the teasingly soft touch driving him insane.

“Oh, yeah, you need a very _big_ punishment,” he smiles and removes his hand quickly, causing Shane to whine softly. “I’m gonna go jump in the shower while you sleep a few more minutes.”

Shane moans as Roy hops out of the bed, blowing him a devious kiss from the doorway.

*****

The party is a Mardi Gras event on the beach, and Courtney is almost distracted enough from all of the schmoozing and kissing and hand-shaking that she forgets what is on the agenda later. It’s only occasionally, when Roy glances at her, that she feels a delighted shiver down her spine or pressure building up in her stomach.

In the car on the way back to the hotel, Roy is casual as can be –joking with the driver, teasing her and Danny. Courtney scrolls through Instagram to distract herself, posting a picture of the three of them.

They’ve planned to have dinner tonight with some of Shane’s friends, but that’s not for hours. Danny wants to smoke weed and watch movies. Roy claims to have a ton of work to do. Courtney merely nods in agreement, already in a submissive state just thinking about what’s to come.

They’ve been sleeping in Courtney’s room every night so far, but after Danny rounds the corner, Roy pulls her away from the door and guides her to his room. He pushes her onto the bed and rummages around in his suitcase for a black canvas bag, which he unzips and dumps onto the bed beside her.

Courtney’s mouth falls open. Blindfolds, handcuffs, several kinds of restraints, a tickle whip and one that looks like a feather duster. A riding crop, ball gag, paddle, and three different vibrators. Roy grins wickedly. “So…what do you think?”

Courtney just nods, eyes sparkling with excitement.

Roy takes her chin in his hands, saying, “Look carefully. Anything you don’t want me to use?”

“Um, I probably…I probably shouldn’t do anything that will leave marks. I have to perform tomorrow,” her voice is soft.

“Okay,” Roy says, tossing the riding crop off the bed towards his suitcase. “Anything else?”

She looks down, “I don’t think I’d want to be blindfolded and gagged at the same time. I think…”

Roy tosses the ball gag aside. “Yeah, I was wondering how that works with a safe word anyway. What else, baby? I want you to have fun.”

Courtney shakes her head, “Everything else is okay. I…I trust you.”

Roy caresses her face and bends down to kiss her, putting his hands on her shoulders and pulling her up so that she’s kneeling on the bed. Courtney feels breathless, nervous and excited. Roy puts his mouth against her ear and whispers, “Untuck and don’t touch anything…I’ll be right back.”

Roy ducks out, grabbing an orange plastic bag from his suitcase. Courtney reaches up under her black and silver skirt and pulls down the satin underwear. She peels the tape off carefully and crumples it into a ball. She sinks down back onto the bed and looks at the supplies. Roy obviously bought these before he came to Australia. How long was he waiting to use them? They’ve been here together for over a week. She touches the silky fabric of the restraints, and fingers the soft feathers on the tickle whip. She picks up one of the vibrators and examines it; the long, curvy shape is almost like anal beads.

Suddenly there is a loud BANG as Roy slams the bathroom door open, startling her. She drops the toy and looks up at him guiltily. Her eyes widen at the sight of him – he’s wearing a harness and leather chaps, and black combat boots.

“God, you are so fucking sexy,” she says in awe.

He smirks at her, arms crossed. “And you’re already disobeying. Not a good start, Courtney.”

Chagrined, she sits back on her heels. Roy clucks his tongue and comes forward. He takes her by the hips and shoves her to the middle of the bed. Humming, he picks up a couple of the restraints and ties her to the bed posts by the wrists. He flips up her skirt and yanks her panties down, tossing them to the floor, then grabs her ankles and spreads her legs apart, fastening the restraints and binding her to the bottom of the bed as well.

He hesitates for a moment, looking at the pile of toys and accessories. They’ve played with spanking before, but in general, he’s not sure how he feels about causing pain. He finally picks up the tickle whip and crawls forward, positioning himself with his knees under her thighs and his dick almost touching her, but not quite. She arches forward, dying to touch him, but he’s just far enough that she can’t.

“You didn’t think it’d be that easy, did you baby?” He runs the feathers up one of her legs, from the ankle to mid-thigh. His hand rests lightly on her other thigh.

She shakes her head.

“So…tell me about this video shoot.”

Courtney’s eyes bulge a little in fear. “I…what do you want to know?”

Roy’s face twists into a sadistic grin. “I want to know everything. Every nasty little detail.”

“Um, well we got into the hot tub and realized that we’d never kissed or anything sober. So…I joked that we should do shots, and she liked the idea so she had the PA bring us some Malibu.”

“How many shots did you do?”

“Uh…maybe like 6 or 7? Or…so.”

“So Adore was a little buzzed and you were hammered?”

“Basically.”

“Then what happened? Did she kiss you?”

“We had to get some other shots first…like…rubbing against each other, and almost kissing, stuff like that.”

Roy swipes at her testicles with the tickle whip, and she gasps. “What happened next?”

“She had to do some takes lip synching. That part is a little bit of a blur. My head was really fuzzy. After she was done, we started the…the kissing shots.”

Roy leans forward, hands holding her hips down as he hovers his lips near hers. “Is she a good kisser? Did you like it?”

“Y-yes,” she whispers.

“I can’t hear you, baby. Did you like it when Adore kissed you? Did you like touching her?”

“Yeah…I…I liked it. It was mostly her touching me though. I was sort of…like…the object.”

“Oh yeah? Like a real-life sex doll?”

Courtney bites her lip. “Kind of.”

Roy brushes their lips together, tasting her. “I bet you were a perfect little object, baby. What did she do to you?”

“She…um, rubbed against me and picked me up and kissed me and ran her hands all over my body.” Courtney strains upward, dying for friction against her dick, but Roy continues to hold her down. He does let the tip of his dick trail teasingly against her stomach.  She makes a noise halfway between a whine and a whimper.

“Did you like it when Adore touched you? Did she feel good rubbing against you?”

“Yes.”

“What did you like?”

“I…liked how soft her lips were…I liked…the hot water…and how slippery everything got.”

“Did you get hard?” Roy twirls the tickle whip around the base of her cock.

She closes her eyes, straining against his hands, trying not to thrash around. “I mean…oh…sort of…I was tucked and it got…sort of painful.” She is now panting and trying to pull her knees up, but the ankle restraints won’t allow it.

Roy bends down, kissing her again, this time letting his dick rub against hers. She ruts against him furiously for a few seconds until he pulls away. “That’s all you get, naughty girl,” Roy teases, “because you’re holding out on me. I know what else you liked…”

Courtney aches with emptiness, dying to touch him again. “I don’t…what do you mean?”

“Were people watching, baby?”

Courtney nods.

“Uh huh, and you liked them watching didn’t you? Wishing they were the ones touching you and kissing you? Did that turn you on?” Roy lets the tip of his dick brush against her thighs as he kisses her chest, pulling her top to the side so that he can lightly lick her nipples.

“Yes,” she whispers, and then Roy sits up, cocking his head as if he didn’t hear. “Yes!” Maybe this is the thing that will satisfy him, and he’ll finally give her some relief.

“Yeah, you naughty little exhibitionist. You love it when people watch you, don’t you?”

“I…yeah…”

Roy leans back, untying one of her wrist restraints, holding her hand. “Go ahead, baby, touch yourself. I want to watch.”

Courtney rubs and tugs furiously as relief floods through her body. Roy watches her, smiling slightly.

“Does that feel good, baby? You like that?” he carefully starts to untie the other wrist and then her ankles.

She nods, moaning, wrapping one leg and then the other around him, pulling him close. He removes her top, rubbing the tickle whip against her nipples. She throws her head back, pumping her dick faster and faster. And then without warning, Roy pulls her hands away and casually flips her over. He slaps a pair of handcuffs on her wrists, causing a low, agonized moan. But at least now she has the rough fabric of a hotel comforter to rub against.

He lets her go for a minute, stroking her ass, and then when he feels the muscles in her ass start to clench, he yanks her up roughly by the hips and shoulders so that she’s on her knees. She leans back against him, whimpering. “Ready for your punishment, my love?”

Courtney’s heart begins to hammer in her chest when she realizes that they have only just begun.


	17. Body Parts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a continuation of Chapter 16, when Roy started “punishing” Courtney after she filmed Adore’s “Jump the Gun” video. In this chapter, things escalate and so you should PLEASE HEED TRIGGER WARNINGS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: BDSM/CONSENSUAL VIOLENCE/ORGASM DENIAL

_Soundtrack:[Body Parts, Courtney Act](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D5arwJJZBZdA&t=NTdmM2JiZGE2NWQ0ZjBkZjIxZDNhODBiZjk4ZDRiM2I1YzkxMTJkNSxyVzhBd2M0QQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AnXYFT51UCStcdplIbE6Gsw&p=http%3A%2F%2Frugirlfantasies.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F140811105111%2Fexposed-chapter-17-bitney-veronica&m=1)  _

*****

Roy holds Courtney up, pressing his dick into her back. “I said ‘are you ready?’ Do you want me to stop, baby? Have you had enough?”

“Don’t stop! I’m…I’m ready.” She pushes her ass backwards against him.

He nibbles on the skin of her shoulder and then brings his hand against her bare behind with a loud _SLAP_. She moans and he decides that because he knows she likes being spanked so much, he can escalate things a little.

He kisses her shoulder. “Do you know why you’re being punished, Courtney?”

“Yeah…I think so.”

“Really? Why don’t you tell me?” He picks up the wide wooden paddle and gets it ready, carefully positioning it so that it will hit her ass cheek hard enough to excite her but not hurt her.

“Because I…got drunk—“ _SMACK!_ “OH!…and made out with Adore?“ _SMACK!_ “Because I liked it?” _SMACK!_ “Be-because we did it on camera—“ _SMACK!_ “—in front of other people?” _SMACK!_  “Because I liked having people watch?”

“Thaaaat’s it. See that wasn’t so hard, right?”

She gasps for breath as he bends down, gently kissing the red skin on her ass. He pinches one of her cheeks affectionately and she whimpers.

“I asked you a question, baby.”

“N-no…it wasn’t hard.” Courtney’s head is swimming with lust.

Roy forces her knees apart, rubbing against her asshole. Courtney’s breath comes faster as he slides a finger, slick with lube, inside her. She arches back against him. Roy withdraws his finger and slides his arms around her, teasing her nipples.

When her nipples are hard, he starts to tighten small clamps around them. He reaches for a bucket next to the bed and retrieves an ice cube. Courtney moans as he rubs the ice over her nipples, his other hand returning to fingering her ass. Suddenly Courtney feels waves of pleasure as the clamps begin to vibrate. “Oh, FUCK!” she moans, unprepared for the intensely delicious feeling buzzing through her. Roy adds a second finger and she clenches around him, moaning.

“You like that, baby?” Roy reaches around and strokes her dick with one finger, causing her whole body to shiver. His own dick is pressed into her back, hard and throbbing and leaking already.

“Oh god, fuck, yes. Please fuck me, I need you so badly.”

“Sorry Court, not yet. It’s my turn first.” He scoops her up and carries her to the side of the bed, where he sits, putting her on the floor in front of him. “If you were a good girl, maybe you could go first. But you’re a naughty girl.” Roy cradles her face, scooting forward so that his dick rests against her lips.

Courtney trembles, ignoring the aching pain in her groin as she takes Roy into her mouth, sucking the salty pre-cum off of him and swirling her tongue around. Her hands are still cuffed behind her back, and she longs to touch him. She whimpers slightly against his dick, and he strokes her shoulders. She sucks on his balls and then licks up and down his shaft.

Roy moans and grunts, pushing up against her. She licks the head of his dick, teasing the hole with her tongue, and he moans louder. She slides her lips down his cock, slowly taking him deeper and deeper. He grips her head, pushing against her face, pumping deep into her throat.

She continues to suck him forcefully as he comes, fucking her face at a furious pace. She sucks him dry and he pants, stroking the back of her hair. She looks up at him with big, liquid eyes. “Was that good?”

“So good,” Roy says, lifting her back onto the bed. He releases one of her wrists from the handcuffs, and uses the empty ring to fasten the other one to a bedpost. He picks up her free hand and kisses the inside of her wrist. “Just a warning, baby. You are still not allowed to touch yourself. If you do, I will tie this one again too. Got it?”

Courtney nods. “Can I touch you?” she asks softly. Her fingers itch for his dick.

“Okay, but only above the waist,” Roy says, grinning.

Courtney groans but laces her fingers into his hair. He kisses her gently, his dick rubbing against her leg, semi-hard again already. She arches up happily, hoping that he’ll finally fuck her. He rolls away slightly and she whimpers, gripping his hair tighter.

He picks up one of the vibrators – the long curvy one – and spreads it generously with lube. He makes sure that the nipple clamps are still in place and turns the vibrator on, slowly inserting it until Courtney’s eye roll back. He turns up the intensity and turns on the nipple vibrators, and soon she is writhing in ecstasy, digging her nails deep into his back. Roy watches her carefully, adjusting the intensity of the vibrator every few seconds, driving her to the brink and then easing off.

She thrusts up against the vibrator, moaning and whimpering. Roy senses when she is really about to come and yanks the vibrator out, then takes off the nipple clamps. Courtney moans urgently, yanking on his hair. He rummages around in the pile of toys and pulls out a silicone cock ring, putting it on, his dick bulging from the pressure.

Roy opens the handcuffs from the bedpost and flips Courtney onto her hands and knees. He lazily reaches for a condom and slides it on, lubing up slowly. He re-fastens the handcuffs around the post so that she’s left with just one arm to balance on. Roy sucks on her shoulder blades and she strains and trembles. “Roy, fuck me…please, please fuck me.”

“You want me, baby?”

“I want you so bad. I need you. I need you inside me.”

Roy takes hold of Courtney’s hips and enters her roughly, slamming into her over and over. His dick is so big and so hard and soon she’s close to blacking out from the sheer euphoria of it all. Their bodies drip with sweat, and her wig slips off in his hand. He yanks the cap off too so that he can pull her hair. He loves it when he gets to literally fuck the drag away.

He can feel her start to spasm and quickly pulls out. She cries out in pain. “Oh god, please, please, Roy,” she begs, straining backwards, the emptiness killing her. Roy removes the handcuffs from the bedpost, and flips her onto her back. He sits on her thighs to keep her still as she thrashes beneath him, clawing at his chest.

He smiles deviously as he ties one hand and then the other back to the posts. Her eyes are watering so badly that her makeup streaks down her face. He kisses her swollen lips. “Are you going to fuck me now?” she croaks, her voice hoarse and breaking.

“Soon, my love,” he says, and picks up the feather-duster looking thing.

Tears of frustration run down her cheeks. She pants, gasping for air, as he starts twirling the feathers over her body. Every inch of her skin burns for him. She pulls at the restraints.

“See Court, you can fuck as many people as you want.” He runs the feathers over her nipples. “Fool around with whoever you like,” he strokes them up her thighs and in circles around her throbbing dick. “But you. Belong. To me. Don’t you?”

Courtney nods vigorously. “Yes!”

Roy kisses her tenderly. “Yes what, baby?”

“Yes, I…I belong to you. Only you. Please, babe, please,” she pleads.

Roy pushes her legs up, hooking them over his shoulders. He pours a generous amount of lube into his hands and spreads it over the condom he still wears. He kisses her again. “Tell me what you want.”

She speaks in a shaky voice, “I want your dick. I want you, oh god, please.” She is trembling so hard that she’s nearly vibrating.

Roy eases into her slowly, keeping his body still for a minute, bearing down, kissing her tear-streaked cheeks and nuzzling into her neck. “Do you love me, baby?”

“I love you, I love you so much,” she whispers, bucking her hips up into him as relief floods through her body, so good she almost sobs.

He starts to pump, slowly at first, and then speeding up. She pants and moans, body quaking and cries loud and frantic. Soon he is fucking her in a frenzy, both of them delirious and lost completely in the moment. They kiss desperately, tongues tangled together, and Courtney’s entire body buzzes with electricity.

“Oh…oh…OH…GOD…HARDER! HARDER!” she cries, one leg still hooked around his shoulder and the other wrapped around his waist. Roy presses her dick against her stomach and continues thrusting rapidly, creating friction that sends her flying over the edge in seconds.

They come in wave upon wave of pure bliss, blinding euphoria radiating through their whole bodies. Roy continues to pump until he has nothing left, and then collapses on top of her with a deep groan, pulling off the cock ring and tossing the condom in the trash, burying his face in her neck, licking her.

Courtney pants, chest heaving, eyes closed. After a minute, as the feeling of exhilaration fades, she remembers the restraints, and how they are chafing at her wrists. “Uh…babe?”

“Yeah?” Roy murmurs, muffled against her skin.

“I can’t…can you please untie me?”

“Oh SHIT!” Roy jumps up and starts to untie her. “God, baby, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

He rubs her wrists gently, kissing them both with deep tenderness. “Are you really okay? I’m so sorry.”

“I’m fine. I’m great. Come here.” She opens her arms to him and he curls around her body, holding her tightly. She strokes his hair. “I love you so much.”

“Oh, god, baby, I love you too.” She smiles and leans her head against his, breathing in his scent and listening to his heartbeat.

*****

When Roy stirs a little while later, arm asleep beneath her, he realizes for the first time what a mess they are. He gets up, slowly unwrapping himself from around her. Courtney whimpers and grabs his hand back. He kisses her eyelids.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes. Gonna run a bath for us. Okay?”

“Okay,” she yawns, rubbing her eyes. She remembers that she’s still wearing lashes and peels them off slowly, then reaches for the coconut oil on the nightstand to remove the makeup that hasn’t already been kissed and sweated off, or rubbed off on the pillow case.

Roy starts running a bath, pouring a generous amount of shower gel in for bubbles. He goes back into the bedroom and finds Shane curled up around a pillow. He strips off his leather…well they aren’t clothes. He chuckles to himself slightly, recalling how utterly uncomfortable he was buying this stuff.

He kisses Shane’s forehead and picks him up, carrying him bridal-style into the bathroom. Shane swings his dangling feet, gazing at him. “I feel sort of like a baby,” he admits, “But I like it.” He leans against Roy’s shoulder, blushing.

“Bitch, I researched aftercare online. I’m not half-assing this shit,” Roy winks.

Roy sits Shane down on the edge of the Jacuzzi tub. He tests the water and steps in, adjusting the temperature slightly and lifting Shane in after him.

They settle against the back of the tub, Roy’s arms wrapped around Shane, who sits sideways, nestled into him. After a minute, Roy picks up a soft washcloth, soaping it up and cleaning Shane’s chest and stomach, then his own. He kisses Shane’s temples and strokes his face and hair. “So is this like your hot tub yesterday?” Roy asks.

Shane giggles. “Totally, exactly the same. Except we didn’t have any bubbles.” He scoops some up and blows them in Roy’s face.

“That’s mature,” Roy scolds, pretending not to smile.

Shane laughs and bites softly on Roy’s shoulder.

“So, uh…did you…um…” Roy lowers his eyes, feeling his cheeks getting hot.

Shane presses a kiss to Roy’s lips. “What is it, babe?” he murmurs softly.

“I just wanted to make sure…that you liked everything today. Like…did I…do it right? I mean, I just…I’ve never really done…anything like that before.”

Shane pulls back from him and gazes into his eyes, surprised to find them uncertain and bashful. “Roy…you were _amazing_. You ARE amazing.”

“Really? I just…I don’t ever want to hurt you.”

Shane smiles and leans his forehead against Roy’s. “God, Roy, you have no idea how fucking sexy you are, do you?”

Roy laughs. “I mean, I'm pretty much confident in like…the regular stuff. But, with a lot of this…” He covers his face with his hands.

Shane takes one of his hands away to suck on his fingers. “Everything you do is sexy. And for the record, you don’t have to worry about hurting me. If I wanted you to stop, I’d have stopped you.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

Satisfied, Roy tips Shane’s head back and kisses him deeply, tenderly, lovingly, sparks rippling through him all the way to his toes.


	18. S&M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about Courtney taking the power back and dominating Roy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Consensual BDSM, Safewording

_Soundtrack:[S&M, Rihanna](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DKdS6HFQ_LUc&t=OThkNWYzZGExNmQwNDE5YWQyMGVhNTcxZDdlYjQ1MmY5YTNmZWE3ZCw4SkVkYVUwVw%3D%3D&b=t%3AnXYFT51UCStcdplIbE6Gsw&p=http%3A%2F%2Frugirlfantasies.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F140816846956%2Fexposed-chapter-18-bitney-veronica&m=1) _

*****

They barely see each other during the rest of March and April as none of their gigs and days off (what days off?) line up. Roy manages to be in LA for three nights near the end of April, but on the first one, Courtney is still in Barcelona, performing in the last BOTS show. He putters around the apartment that evening, anxiously awaiting the Facetime call, diving onto Shane’s bed and pulling open his laptop once it rings.

“You fucking twat! Do you know how much it sucks to be here in LA without you?”

“I know, Pussyface, I’m sorry. I’m on my way to the airport right now.”

“You better sleep on the plane, because the second you get here, I’m going to fuck your brains out.”

“Hang on, let me take this off speaker,” Shane laughs, plugging in his headphones.

“Oh, shit.”

“It’s okay, the driver isn’t paying attention.” Shane is still giggling.

“What time is it over there, anyway?”

“Ummm, about 4:30 am? So did you find an apartment?”

“My first day looking? No,” Roy laughs.

“I just want you here sooner. Or, there. Where am I?”

Roy laughs again. “Well, maybe I’ll have better luck tomorrow. Ms. Artemis Charming says she has a really good idea of what I want now.”

“I love it that your realtor has a better drag name than you.”

“I know, right? Oh! So how was the show? Did you actually do Jinkxy for Snatch Game?”

“Yeah, and it was fun! I’m not sure why I was so nervous. The crowd was great.”

“I told you they’d love you, baby.” Roy blows a kiss.

“As usual, you were right.”

“Oh, yeah, say it again,” Roy moans.

Shane laughs. “I love you, Pussyface.”

*****

Shane gets home at about 4 pm and Roy is still out with Artemis, looking for his dream home. He orders some food and clocks the canvas bag with all the BDSM gear next to Roy’s suitcase. He smirks.

But later, when they are in bed, Roy doesn’t make a single move towards the bag. The entire night is loving embraces and slow, passionate kisses and at one point Shane even teases Roy by saying, “You said you were gonna fuck my brains out, but I think you might be making love to me instead. You sure that’s not against your religion?”

Roy smiles but doesn’t take the bait. He simply kisses Shane deeper, taking his breath away, holding him tightly and continuing his slow, determined rhythm.

The next day, Courtney has a test shoot for her “Body Parts” video with the directors. They try out 12 looks and settle on 5. Antony notes a few pieces that they’ll have to buy and then Courtney heads home, energized, wishing they were shooting sooner.

Roy has had another fairly fruitless morning of apartment hunting, but he did manage to get a few hours of work done, including going through his schedule for the next three months with Jamie, confirming about 3 gigs that he’d previously been iffy on. The weather is so nice that he decides to try out being a real Angeleno, and attempts to go for a run. He arrives back at the apartment a few minutes before Courtney, and debates whether he wants to jump in the shower, or wait for her so that they can really work up a sweat.  

When Courtney gets home, Roy is standing in the kitchen, stripped down to his briefs, inhaling a bottle of coconut water.

She leans against the doorway, admiring his ass. “Hey.”

He turns around and strides towards her, ripping open her shiny green trench coat, revealing a sexy black harness over a plain nude bra, and black thigh high stockings. He fingers her long blond ponytail and she purses her lips at him.

“What do you think?” she asks, peering into his warm brown eyes, finding a spark of mischief.

Roy doesn’t answer, but slings her over his shoulder, fireman-style, as she shrieks and giggles. He carries her to the bedroom, dumping her onto the bed. He climbs on top of her, wrapping his hands around her waist and kissing her stomach. He slides his hands down. “When did you untuck?” he asks.

“Elevator,” Courtney admits, slinging her legs over his shoulders.

“Filthy baby, couldn’t wait, huh?” Roy teases, nuzzling her thighs.

She grins at him, shaking her head.

“Aw, well, I’m sorry love, but you’re gonna have to.” He gets up from the bed and grabs that black canvas bag, then fastens a blindfold over her eyes. She feels his hands running over her body and shivers. Suddenly her hands are pulled over her head and fastened to straps at the head of the bed. He must have been planning this all day. Her ankles are shackled to a spreader bar.

Her heart races, thinking about all of the other times this has happened. The last time, after shooting Adore’s video. The times Roy spanked her and kept her on the edge for what felt like hours. Then as Roy starts rolling her thigh highs down her legs and nipping at her skin, a thought comes into her mind that she can’t shake.

His hard dick presses against her as hands slide under her bra and pinch her nipples. She shifts uncomfortably, trying to expel the doubts now nagging at her. But somehow…

“Ru…” she whispers, then when Roy doesn’t stop, louder, “RuPaul!”

Roy’s head snaps up in alarm. He rips her blindfold off, panicked. “Baby, are you okay? What’s the matter?”

“It’s…I just…” Courtney stammers.

Roy’s heart hammers as he pulls off the restraints, eyes full of fear. “Tell me, Court, please. Did I hurt you?” He gathers her into his arms.

“No…no, I’m okay, I just…uh…” she takes a deep breath. “I was just thinking…you know we’ve done this before, like pretty much…every time…we’ve had sex while I’m in drag, and…um, do you think that it’s sort of misogynistic?”

His mouth falls open. “Are you fucking SERIOUS right now? I almost had a heart attack!”

Courtney crosses her arms. “Yes. I’m serious. I’m not saying it’s INTENTIONAL. But like…why only when I’m in drag? Why EVERY TIME I’m in drag?”

Roy closes his eyes, taking a breath and forcing himself to respond in a heartfelt way to her ridiculous concern. “Okay. Well, I’m sorry you feel that way. I don’t think it’s misogyny, though. I think you are just…like, when you’re in drag, it’s already a fantasy. So it’s easier to be kinky, or playful, or whatever. You know?”

“Yeah, I guess…that makes sense,” Courtney agrees.

“So…stop stressing out and let’s fuck.”

She laughs. “Okay, but…I think I may need to make you my bitch.”

“Wha—“

“For FEMINISM!” she exclaims.

Roy nuzzles her shoulder. “Fine, okay. But you’ll be gentle, right?”

“No promises,” says Courtney, smirking, grabbing the spreader bar from the foot of the bed and fastening it onto his ankles. She pulls his wrists to the straps to tie them, sucking on his fingers. She crawls over to sit in between his thighs, tossing the blindfold to the floor. “We’re not gonna need this.”

They lock eyes. Courtney runs her fingers very lightly up his legs, watching his face carefully as his chest starts to rise more rapidly.

“So what should I do with you? My handsome, sexy prisoner…” She leans forward on her hands and knees and kisses him, caressing his face, tasting his lips. Her ponytail falls forward, tickling his shoulder. She positions one knee on either side of his waist, then sits back, pressing her ass into his groin. She can feel his hard dick pulsing beneath her, as he fights to keep his breathing normal.

Courtney opens a container on her side table and takes out a scoop of coconut oil, rubbing it into his chest in slow circles, teasing his nipples and then sliding her hands down his stomach. She kisses him again, grinding against him. She slides down his body, sitting on his thighs, reaching into the opening in his briefs.

“Mmm, you’re all hard for me, aren’t you? Do you want me?”

Roy nods.

“Aw, I want you too, babe. I just don’t think I’m ready. But you’re ready, aren’t you?”

Roy nods again. “Yes,” he says hoarsely.

Courtney smiles. “Okay, my love. I’ll be right back.” She gets up and saunters out of the room.

Roy waits for a few minutes. At first he enjoys the anticipation building in his abdomen, but after awhile he starts to get impatient. “COURTNEY!” he yells.

“Coming!” she calls back.

In another minute, Courtney enters the room, a fresh coat of glossy red lipstick on, her stockings traded for thigh high black patent leather boots. The nude panties are missing from under her harness getup. She holds a bowl and a glass with a long straw. She sits down between his legs and leans back on her elbow, tilting her head to look at him while she tongues the straw, boots rubbing against his thigh, laces brushing against him. He groans.

“What’s the matter, honey? You okay?” She leans forward, putting the straw in his mouth, stroking his stomach. “Do you like that? Pineapple juice. As if you could possibly taste any better.” She winks at him and takes the glass back, not breaking eye contact, while her tongue searches for the straw blindly, sucking up the last of the juice and setting the glass aside.

“Baby…” Roy whines, pulling at the restraints.

“Hmmmm?” Courtney swirls a piece of fruit in the bowl of yogurt and picks it up, letting it drip down her fingers.

Roy whimpers, “That’s not even vegan!”

Courtney licks her hand slowly. “It’s almond milk yogurt, love. But thank you for looking out for me.” She picks up another piece and lets it drip on his thighs. “Oops!” she says, eyes wide. She bends down and licks it off, leaving a sticky smear from her fingers higher up on his thigh in the process. “Oh my gosh, I’m so messy. I’m sorry, babe.” She licks all up his thigh, then looks up to see his eyes rolled back into his head.

She moves back again, continuing to eat the fruit. “Want some?”

Roy nods, happy for any kind of physical contact. Courtney swirls a big, plump strawberry around the bowl and sucks it off, then dips it back in, lifting it to Roy’s lips. She scoops some more yogurt out with her fingers and sticks them in her mouth.

“Your turn,” she sing-songs, pulling a big chunk of mango out of the bowl and popping it into Roy’s mouth, dripping the yogurt on his face. “I’m sorry, you’re gonna be all sticky.” She flutters her lashes.

“Yeah, you seem real sorry.”

Courtney frowns. “I’m not sure I like that sassy attitude, babe.” She puts the bowl aside and grabs the riding crop, then stands next to the bed, holding it over her shoulder.

“Do you know what you’re doing with that thing?”

Smirking, she runs the soft end from Roy’s neck, down his torso, down one leg to his ankles. “You’re not my first rodeo, cowboy.” She taps the bottom of his feet a few times, then trails it up the other leg all the way back up to his neck. She caresses one cheek, then leans over and presses the shaft of the crop against his throat. “Sit up,” she orders.

Roy struggles to sit up. She kneels on the bed, untying one wrist, then the other, riding crop in her mouth. She pulls his hands in front and slaps the pair of furry handcuffs on his wrists. She rubs the braided handle of the crop against the bulge in his underwear and takes his earlobe in her teeth, running her tongue around the shell of his ear.

“Turn over,” she growls.

Roy maneuvers himself onto his side and then turns over, resting on his forearms, the spreader bar still keeping his ankles apart. He hears her boots clicking on the hardwood floor as she rummages around in a drawer. Suddenly he jumps slightly as he feels scissors against his skin, slicing through the fabric of his underwear. “Courtney!” he exclaims, and he’s met with a firm slap on the ass.

“Pipe down,” she says, pulling the fabric scraps from his body.

She taps on his ass and thighs with the crop. His palms start to feel sweaty.

“Do you like it better being in charge, babe? Does this make you nervous?”

“I…uh…wh—“

Another sharp _SMACK_ as her hand slaps his ass. “Answer.”

“I like being in charge,” Roy admits.

“Are you scared of what I’m gonna do to you? To all this lovely, smooth skin?”

“Oh fuck—“

_SMACK!_

“Yes, I’m…I’m a little scared.”

“But you are secretly excited, right? You want to see how rough I’ll be with you, don’t you?”

Roy’s heart is pounding in his throat. “Yes, I…I want to know…how far you’ll go…”

“Mmm-hmmm…” she slides off the bed and wanders to the dresser, sitting on top of it with her legs wide open. She taps the crop absentmindedly against her boots.

Roy cranes his neck to watch her. He can see a hand drift down her body to her dick, palming herself lightly. Her eyes fall closed and she pushes aside the crotch of the harness, spilling out the side, stroking the length of her dick. He presses into the bed, trying to get some friction against the cool sheets. Suddenly he feels a sharp, stinging pain as the riding crop comes down hard against his ass. He gasps.

“What the FUCK, Roy?” Courtney says, shoving the spreader forward, forcing him to his knees again.

“I, I—“ Roy stammers, and is met with a second sharp smack of the leather.

“BEHAVE YOURSELF!”

Roy’s dick pulses with the vibrations. “I’m sorry, baby.”

Courtney drags the crop up and down the back of his thighs. “What am I gonna do with you? I can’t leave you unattended for one second.” She reaches through his legs to fondle his balls and Roy moans.

“OHHHH, you could…you could let me fuck you.” _SLAP!_ comes the leather against his skin. He suddenly realizes that he’s addicted to the pain and wants more. “That all you got?” _SLAP!_ “I’m gonna get you back, you know—“ _SLAP!_ “You’ll be begging for it—“ _SLAP!_ “Moaning my name—“ _SLAP!_ “OHHHH, baby that’s so good!”

Courtney drags her teeth along Roy’s shoulders, biting him hard, then nibbling, licking, and biting again, keeping him on his toes. She scoops out some more coconut oil and spreads it down her dick, stroking slowly then speeding up, the laces of her boots chafing against Roy’s thighs. He can’t see anything, but he can hear it, the wet sounds of her jerking off as she pants quickly and then starts to moan, gripping his hip with one slick hand while the one works herself in a frenzy.

His own breathing speeds up while he listens intently, and suddenly he can feel the wetness on the back of his legs. “Fuck,” he whispers, trembling. Courtney breathes heavily, sagging against him, swiping her fingers through the mess and then lying down, sweaty, on the pillow beside him. She grabs his hair with one hand and brings the other hand closer to his face. He can smell the scent of her, then taste her as fingers invade his mouth. “Mmmph”

“You like that?” Courtney’s hair is splayed across the pillow and she simpers up at him, letting him lick and suck her fingers.

He nods. “Can I kiss you, baby?”

She sits up against the headboard, casually slinging one ankle over his lower back, letting the heel dig into his ass. “Ummmm…I don’t know.” She runs her fingers through her hair, tossing it over her shoulder. He strains against the handcuffs.

“Please, please,” he begs.

She yawns and stretches. “I’m hungry again.” She picks up the bowl of fruit and yogurt again, fishing out a blueberry and popping it into her mouth. She eats a few more pieces of fruit, teasing him, and then opens the water bottle on her nightstand that’s usually used for clean-up. She drinks thirstily, letting some of the water drip down her chin, wetting her bra and trickling down her torso.

She pushes Roy back onto his heels and yanks his arms up so that the handcuffs are slightly behind his head, wrists resting on his shoulders. He twists uncomfortably.

“Does that hurt, honey?” she asks, sliding her hands from chest down to his groin and back up, cupping his face.

“No, it’s…it’s okay,” he replies, grimacing.

Courtney presses her lips against Roy’s and he opens his mouth, his tongue finding hers. She pulls back and slaps him across the face. “Who’s in charge here?!”

“You are, baby,” Roy whimpers, chagrined.

She smiles and caresses his cheek, “That’s right. That’s a good boy.” She leans forward and kisses him again, softly and tenderly, before plunging her tongue into his mouth. He sighs happily against her. She wraps her arms around his torso and presses a thigh into his crotch. He shudders with relief and starts to rut against her.

She pushes him off and hops off the bed. He whines but a stern look from her shuts him right up again.

“I think…” she purses her lips thoughtfully, “I think you need to lie on your back again. Hands above your head.”

Roy struggles to get into the position she wants, breathing heavily, while she stands over him, one foot on the bed, drawing circles on her inner thigh with her fingers, playing with her hair. Finally he lays how she wants, and she climbs on top of him, hooking his handcuffs to the straps at the head of the bed, yanking the spreader bar down so that he’s stretched out.

“Comfy?” she teases, trailing a hand up his leg.

His chest heaves. He opens and closes his fists, dying to touch her. He looks into her glittering eyes and nods slowly.

Courtney crawls up Roy’s body, kneeling on either side of his head, legs spread wide to accommodate his arms. She holds onto the headboard, lowering herself against his face, challenging him wordlessly with her eyes.

He tilts his face up and begins to slowly and carefully eat her asshole. She pants, controlling the pressure by raising and lowering herself against his mouth. Small whimpery noises come from him, and she knows it’s torture for him to have his hands tied. Normally his hands would be all over her – kneading her ass, clutching her waist, stroking her thighs. She feels aroused by both his skillful mouth and the power she has over him in this moment.

She pulls away, sitting firmly down on his chest. She trails her fingertips over his face, touching his lips. “God, this mouth…do you like it when your mouth is on me, babe?”

Roy nods and Courtney can feel his hips slowly rocking up and down.

“I know you’re ready for me, but I don’t think I’m prepared just yet. I think maybe you need to suck on me until I’m hard again. Can you do that, babe?” She slides forward again, cupping his chin.  

“Yes! Yes, please baby.” Roy leans his head forward as far as he can, salivating, desperate.

Courtney slides her semi-erect dick into his mouth, grasping handfuls of his hair, feeling herself getting longer and harder as he swirls his tongue around, sucking hard on the tip of her dick and then choking around her as she pushes in all the way. She closes her eyes, enjoying his warm mouth, his soft lips, and then, when he has her moaning, she pulls out.

She grabs a bottle of lube from the nightstand and strokes his thighs.

“Look at you, babe. So sexy and all for me…” she licks the tip of his dick and he bucks upwards, moaning. She smiles at him. “So you think you’re really ready?”

“Yes, I’m…oh god…I’m ready baby. I’m so…” Roy pulls against the restraints. She hovers over him. “Oh, fuck…”

“I’m gonna get ready now too, okay?” She pours some lube into her hands and pushes her fingers in, spreading it around. “You like watching me, Roy? Wishing it was you inside me?” She licks her lips and he whimpers, watching her work herself open. “Mmmm…”

Roy’s heart races. He can hardly take it anymore, and squeezes his eyes shut. Soon he feels firm, skillful hands sliding on a condom and pouring lube all over him. Slick fingers play with his nipples, a warm mouth kisses him. He feels her knees pressed into his hips and opens his eyes. She’s still hovering above him.

“Hi, babe,” she says softly.

“Hi,” he responds, eyes pleading.

She lowers the straps of her harness and slides it off, then slowly lowers herself onto his dick. He moans loudly, skin flushing with warmth, relieved and panting. She bears down against him with all of her weight, pressing her hands against his chest. “Mmmm, you feel amazing, Roy. So fucking good. I just—“ Suddenly her eyes widen theatrically. “Oh, no!”

She quickly pulls her body up off him, and he groans in pain. She turns around, pawing through the supplies from that bag, ass high in the air, as he thrashes against the restraints.  “Baby, what…what are you doing?” he chokes out.

“Oh, well, I just feel like…I mean I’m just not really sure how long you’re gonna last right now. I mean I don’t want to be disappointed, you know?”

He whimpers, gulping for air, the pain in his groin getting unbearable. “Courtney, please—“

“Don’t feel bad, babe. It’s not your fault. I’ve gotten you all ready but…I think maybe before we start, I need to take care of myself a little.” She picks up a long vibrator with a bulb at the end, and lubes it up generously.  She crawls between his legs, draping her thighs over his, the heels of her boots against his waist, giving him a perfect view as she pushes the vibrator inside her body, letting out a breathy moan.

When she turns it on, pressing her thighs down against his, Roy can feel the heavy vibrations himself. He balls his hands into fists and chokes back screams of distress. Watching her pleasure herself in a way that he’s normally in complete control of is too much. His body begins to shake. She digs the fingers of one hand into his leg, eyes closed, arching up again. He lets out a long, agonized growl.

She opens her eyes, panting, looking at him. “What’s…what’s the matter, Roy?” she taunts breathlessly.

Roy’s breath hitches as a strangled sob sounds from his throat. “Please. Please. Please baby, please…”

“Oh hang on honey, I’m just…” she strains against the vibrator, thrusting her hips.

He can’t take it any longer. “SHANE, FUCK!”

Her eyes darken and she glares at him. “That doesn’t sound very nice, babe. It sounds like you are getting impatient. It sounds—Ohhhhhh” she throws her head back, massaging her prostate with the vibrator, overcome.

“I’m sorry, baby. I’m so sorry. You’re…you’re right.”

She gasps and removes the vibrator, a look of pain flashing across her face. She crawls on top of him, stretching her body alongside his. “Well, I’m happy to hear you say that, Roy. Because for a minute, it sounded like you were trying to take charge here.”

“No, I—“

“But you’re not in charge, right my love?”

Roy shakes his head and Courtney kisses his cheek. She drizzles some more lube over his throbbing dick, which is still sheathed in the condom, and lazily spreads it around.

“Who…I forget so I need your help here…who is the boss here?”

“You are, baby.”

Courtney swings her leg over his body and kneels above him, watching him shiver and quake beneath her. “Say my name,” she orders, lowering herself so that the tip of his dick presses against her ass.

“C-Courtney…ohh—“

“Again!” she squeezes his dick with her hand and he bucks up wildly, eyes rolled so far back that only the whites are showing.

“Courtney, Courtney, Courtney!”

She slides down, sitting hard on his dick, clenching her ass around him, watching his face as he chokes back sobs of relief. “You like that, babe? Is that good?”

“Oh, god, so fucking good. You are…you are everything.”

“Yeah?” she starts to ride him. “Keep talking.”

“Ohhhhh, god baby. You’re…the fucking sun. I can’t…oh god…I can’t breathe without you, Court.”

Courtney pauses, whispering, “Do you want to touch me, Roy?”

He nods, breath hitching. “Y-yes. Please. Please let me touch you.”

She leans forward, brushing her lips against his, releasing his wrists from the handcuffs, massaging the red skin with her hands, which are still slippery with lube. “Since you asked so nicely…”

He groans and wraps his arms around her waist, pushing her hips down, squeezing her ass. “Baby…oh god, my beautiful angel.”

Courtney rides him, watching him come alive, thrusting up into her enthusiastically and with increasing speed. Every so often she bears down, pressing him against the mattress, prolonging the torture just a little bit, listening to his ragged breathing, feeling him pulsing deep inside her.

“Court, I’m…I’m sorry I’m—“

“Oh, no you don’t, mister. You aren’t coming yet.” She lifts her hips high, raising up onto her knees again, pinning his hands back on either side of his head.

He thrashes violently, a string of incoherent curses spewing from his mouth.

“Oh, don’t be mad, babe. I’m still your beautiful angel, right?” She flutters her lashes and tosses her ponytail over her shoulder.

Struggling against her surprising strength, Roy nods, whimpering pitifully.

“Out loud.”

“You’re…oh god…you’re my perfect, beautiful angel, Courtney. Please—“ Roy croaks brokenly.

“Awww, babe, thank you!” she coos, voice dripping with sugary sweetness.

A tear streaks down Roy’s cheek as he tries valiantly to contain himself.

“Roy, honey…” she murmurs sympathetically, leaning forward and gently licking his face.

“Please…Courtney…please…” his voice hitches.

Courtney eases back down onto his dick. “I’m gonna let your hands go, now, Roy, but remember…I come first. Got it?”

He nods vigorously and starts pumping. When she straightens up again, he slides his hands up her thighs and takes ahold of her dick, stroking smoothly and rapidly.

Courtney purses her lips, heat building in her abdomen, amused at how frantic he is for her to come, how clearly desperate he is for his own release. She finally lets go, letting him fuck her like crazy, hitting her prostate over and over while his hands work her urgently. She begins to moan, “Oh, god, Roy, yes! Keep…oh fuck…”

Perhaps she hadn’t realized how all the teasing was keeping herself on the edge in addition to Roy. Perhaps it just felt good to finally relinquish a little control. Or perhaps…his hands are just that good. Whatever it is, once Courtney decides to fully give in to the moment, she comes almost immediately, as Roy pumps her dick through an intense, toe-curling orgasm.

She bounces furiously on his dick, loving the sounds of his escalating moans as they get louder and louder. “It’s okay, babe, come for me. Go ahead.”

He clutches her ass. His fingers dig deep into her skin and she worries about permanent marks. His body is wracked with ecstasy as he cries out her name, gushing inside of her and filling the condom to bursting.

She continues to ride him until he is so spent and panting that he can’t move, and his arms fall slack against his sides. His head lolls on the pillow. Courtney gingerly eases off of him, pulling the condom off and then unlocking the spreader bar to release his ankles. She rubs them, clucking at the red marks, and then crawls back up his body to lick him clean, soft hands caressing his skin.

She lays down beside him and starts to stroke his hair. He turns slightly and curls into her, letting out quiet little whispery sighs. He brings his hands up slowly to her face, touching her cheek with the back of his hand, pressing their foreheads together.

“Hey,” she whispers. “How are you doing?”

“I love you so much. Oh god.”

“I know, babe, I love you too.” She kisses his forehead and both cheeks, wrapping her arms around him tightly. He snuggles into her chest and she rocks him slowly, humming to him.

After a little while, as Roy dozes beside her, Courtney sits up to remove her tall patent-leather boots. She takes off the wig, the lashes, the rest of her makeup, and then turns back to Roy, kissing him softly on the mouth and running fingers through his hair.

He stirs, and looks up at Shane through heavy-lidded eyes. “I think I need a shower,” he murmurs.

Shane helps him up off the bed and leads him into the bathroom, where he runs a hot, steamy shower. He lathers them both up with a puffy sponge, stopping every few seconds for tender, lazy kisses, and then rinses them off, using his hands to make sure that the layers of suds have washed away. When they step out of the shower, Shane wraps Roy up in a fluffy towel and pulls out a blow dryer to dry his hair. He quickly dries his own too and then takes Roy back into the bedroom. He rips the soiled topsheet off the bed and lays Roy down on his stomach.

He picks up the coconut oil and begins to rub it into his back with long, smooth strokes. “That smells so good. Like you, baby,” Roy murmurs.

Shane leans down and kisses his cheek, and then goes back to attending to his tight muscles, gently rubbing him down, then carefully dressing him in soft pajamas and warm socks, pulling the covers up over him and crawling in. Shane wraps his arms around Roy from behind, kissing his neck, snuggling against him as they both drift off to sleep.


	19. Headlines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy finally finds his LA apartment. Shane wants to go public.

_Soundtrack:[Headlines, the Spice Girls. LINK TO PERFORMANCE OF THE SONG AND PROPS TO SPORTY FOR HER GENDER-CREATIVE COSTUME!](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DvfkP5Yk70tg&t=YzkxYjFhOTQxNDIxN2UzNzE2M2NiOWQ0M2EwMWEyYzhmN2MwNjMyOCxuY3NNSmw3Wg%3D%3D&b=t%3AnXYFT51UCStcdplIbE6Gsw&p=http%3A%2F%2Frugirlfantasies.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F140822615418%2Fexposed-chapter-19-bitney-veronica&m=1)_

*****

The next week, while Shane is planning outfits for the UK and Vienna, he gets a series of frantic texts from Roy.

_ROY: Baby._

_ROY: Artemis just sent me pics of an apartment._

_ROY: It looks amazing._

_ROY: Gonna sell quick._

_ROY: Do you have any time today to check it out for me?_

_ROY: I’m sorry._

_ROY: Good morning._

Shane laughs and picks up the phone to respond, promising to head over whenever Artemis can meet him.

Artemis is much younger than Shane expects. She bounces on the balls of her feet when she sees him, chattering excitedly about how great this apartment is; it’s apparently everything Roy is looking for. She leads Shane through the beautiful courtyard, pointing out the pool, hot tub, the waterfall. “For how many amenities this building has, the HOA fees are ridiculously low. And did I tell you it comes with FOUR parking spaces? Plus it’s a permit only street so…well, I’m sure you know how parking in WeHo works.”

Shane laughs, “Yeah. I’m glad you’re appropriately excited though.”

“You know, I showed him a unit in this building last time, but it was a lot smaller and on the first floor. This one is a gem,” she says, as they ride the elevator to the sixth floor. “Getting a corner unit, on the top floor, in a building like this? There could be an apocalypse and it would retain the resale value.” Shane giggles as she adds, “By the way, not to sound like a crazy fan or anything, but I totally love your youtube videos.”

Shane grins at her. “Thanks.”

When Artemis leads him into the apartment, Shane’s mouth drops open. It is MASSIVE, with high ceilings, marble floors and the most amazing views of the city and the ocean from the wrap-around balcony. He nearly has a spontaneous orgasm over all of the closet space. And besides the huge master suite, there are two additional bedrooms.

He pulls out his phone to show Roy everything over FaceTime, running from room to room, letting Artemis point out all of the features he’d missed the first time around. Roy gay-gasps over the walk-in closet.

“I KNOW RIGHT?” says Shane, sprawling out on the bed. “And this staged furniture is pretty nice too.”

“So…what do you think? Do you like it?”

“It’s GORGEOUS, of course I like it. But Roy, seriously, can you afford this place? If so, you should really be buying me more presents.”

“Well, I…yeah, if I’m really frugal, I can. It’s a good investment. But…I mean, I wouldn’t have to be quite so frugal if I, uh, if I had a roommate.”

Shane bursts out laughing. “You, with a roommate? That would save a lot of money until you KILLED them.”

Roy closes his eyes. “No, I mean…fuck. Shane. _Do you like it?_ ”

Shane pauses, staring at Roy’s earnest expression. He feels a lump in his throat and suddenly fear that he is misinterpreting this whole conversation envelops him. “I…yeah. Yeah, I do. It’s…great.” He takes a shallow, shaky breath.

Roy smiles softly. “I really wanted to do this in person, but I probably have to put an offer on the place today if I want any chance of getting it. So…if you would be willing to live with me…I promise not to kill you. What do you think?”

Shane grins, tears filling his eyes. “Okay,” he says simply.

“Okay. Great,” Roy responds. After a beat, he clears his throat and says, “Okay, tell Artemis I’m texting her about the offer.”

They hang up, and Shane pulls himself together, reminding himself that Roy might not even get this place, even as Artemis is excitedly pulling him into the kitchen and showing him the in-unit washer/dryer.

*****

Roy’s offer is accepted while he’s in Minnesota for ROH and Shane is in the UK with Willam and Alaska. Shane desperately wants to share the news with his friends, but knows that he shouldn’t. They still haven’t told anyone about their relationship, and he knows that’s how Roy wants it. So instead, he is on an emotional roller coaster all night, one minute laughing hysterically at Willam and Alaska’s antics, and the next moment taking deep breaths to stop from crying.

“Gurl, what are you going through?” Willam asks Courtney at one point. “Do you need a slap in the face?”

“Or a hug?” Alaska offers.

“No, I’m…I’m fine.” She looks down at her phone.

_ROY: <3 <3 <3 <3 <3_

“Oooh, gurl, I know that face! That’s your ‘getting a message from my trick’ face. What’s the sitch?”

Courtney laughs, “Nothing…it’s not a trick.” She quickly locks her phone and sticks her tongue out at Willam.

It has been a great tour and on the one hand, he’s sad to see them go. But on the other hand, he is having such a hard time containing himself that it’s a little bit of a relief. He can now focus on shooting the ‘Ecstasy’ video with William Baker, something he’s been looking forward to for…well, all his life. His EP is now becoming so real that he can taste it, and he dives into the process with gusto, enjoying every second.

He sees Roy again in Vienna for the first time in weeks. It is always painful whenever they have to greet each other in public after being apart for so long. Everyone knows they are good friends, so while kissing is out of the question, hugging is okay…even expected. But how long is too long to hug your “friends,” and what about when Shane accidentally stares into his eyes too lovingly? Roy clearly gets uncomfortable and elbows him in the arm, then avoids eye contact for an hour. Shane actually wonders for a little while if Roy is angry with him.

But once they are alone…

Roy wraps Shane in his arms, kissing him so hard and so deep that Shane has no idea where his doubt could have come from. He pushes Roy backwards onto the bed, straddling him on his knees while Roy tugs his clothes off.

“I wanted to ask you something—“ Shane begins breathlessly.

“Yeah?” Roy says, pressing lips to his stomach.

“Um…” Shane loses his train of thought. They make love – it is quick but deeply passionate and as Shane lies panting on the bed, his mind is a complete blank. The discussion he planned has slipped entirely from his head.  

Later, after dinner, Shane stands near the dresser in a pair of orange underpants and a tank top, determined to spark the conversation he tried to have earlier. He selects the song he was looking for and turns the volume way up, so that Roy has no choice but to look up from his own computer.

“Shane. I’m trying to—“

“SHHH! This is important!” He dances over to Roy in his underwear. Roy rolls his eyes and sits back to watch his dramatic performance, setting his laptop aside. Shane sings along with the music, twirling and gyrating.

_“The time is now or never to fit the missing piece_  
_To take this song together,_  
 _You make me feel complete”_

“Is this the fucking Spice Girls?” Roy asks. Shane nods gleefully and continues. He dances right up to Roy and grasps him by the shoulders, singing in his face. Roy grins through gritted teeth.

_“To go beyond the surface,  
To reach into your soul”_

Shane picks up a hairbrush and jumps onto the bed, singing into it.

_“Let’s make the headlines loud and true,_  
_I wanna tell the world I’m givin’ it all to you_  
 _Let’s make the headlines loud and clear_  
 _The best things suddenly happen when you are here”_

Roy rolls his eyes. “I’m pretty sure the Spice Girls didn’t use microphones.” Shane winks, tossing the brush to the floor, and then mimes singing into a headset, holding one hand against his ear.

_“If I lost my way you’d carry me home_  
_Take me all the way to heaven never leave me alone,_  
 _And it’s just like everything matters when you are near…”_

“Shane…”

“Wait, Sporty is about to sing her face off, this is gonna be a killer duet, get ready…

_“And it feels so good every bell’s gonna ring_  
_This love is alive and it’s making me sing_  
 _I could fly, wanna cry, want the whole world to know,_  
 _We are together, come on baby lets go”_

“Wow, this is really subtle.”

Shane drops to his knees and starts crawling up Roy’s body. Roy fights the smile threatening his sour expression, arms crossed.

_“And words yet to be spoken_  
_Will fall upon the page_  
 _Spelling out true devotion_  
 _Is all we need to say”_

Shane is now straddling him and kneels up, doing that flailing muppet thing that Roy can’t help loving, hands in his hair.

_“Let’s make the headlines, loud and true_  
_I wanna tell the world I’m giving it all to you_  
 _Let’s make the headlines, loud and clear”_

“Oh my god, how long is this fucking song?” Roy whines, as Shane jumps back up to his feet for some improvised choreography.

_“Let’s make the headline true this time_  
_There’s no hiding from this magical state of mind_  
 _And if I lost my way you’d carry me home_  
 _Take me all the way to heaven, never leave me alone_  
 _And it’s just like everything matters when you are near_

_“'Cause I’m giving it all  
Yeah I’m giving it all to you”_

The song fades out and Shane collapses onto the bed. “Are you done?” Roy asks, mildly irritated.

“Yeah, pretty much,” says Shane. “Did you like it?”

“It was great. You missed your calling as a Spice Girl.” Roy deadpans.

“So…what do you think?”

“About what?”

Shane rolls his eyes and swings a leg over, straddling him. “About making the headlines, babe.”

Roy laughs. “No thanks.”

“Come on…don’t you think it’s time?”

“Uh, no, actually. I like our private lives being private.”

“Roy. How in the hell are we going to LIVE TOGETHER without people knowing?” Shane challenges.

“Easy. Everything in our personal lives is on a need to know basis.”

Shane groans and sits back on his heels. “I feel like I’m back in the closet.”

“Back? Let’s be honest, you were never really in the closet, Shane.”

“You introduced me to your mother as your ‘friend!’ Like it’s 1995.”

“You’ve never said ‘boyfriend’ either. But suddenly this is all about me?” Roy crosses his arms.

Shane puts a hand on his shoulder. “No, I know I haven’t. But Roy…I want to. Do you want to? Aren’t you sick of lying to our friends?”

“Of course I am, but you realize that if people find out, everything we say, and everything we do will be over-analyzed by literally hundreds of thousands of people?”

“Okay first of all, IT ALREADY IS, and second, it’s probably more like ACTUAL HUNDREDS. We’re not Beyoncé.”

“Very funny. And consider this…you’re gonna have a much harder time picking up any gay guys. They’ll all be afraid of me. I’m very fucking intimidating.”

Shane smirks. “I could use a challenge.”

“Shane…come on.”

“You come on. Nothing you’re saying is a good reason and you know it. It was fun in the beginning, keeping it secret. Sexy, even. Now it’s just exhausting. What the fuck are we waiting for?”

“I just…what if—“

“Don’t say Alaska and Sharon either. That’s not us.”

“You can’t deny the strain that being in the public eye put on their relationship.”

“Okay, first of all, plenty of people manage to be in the public eye and have relationships. What got to them was a few things, including NEW fame, which doesn’t apply to us, and most importantly, they just weren’t meant to be. They are both much happier now than they were. And by the way, if you ask either of them if they REGRET their relationship, they will both tell you NO. So again, don’t use them as an excuse.”

Roy sighs. “I’m just…I’m scared, okay? It will feel like we’re inviting other people into our relationship.”

“That sounds hot.”

“Shane, please. Look…do you want to tell our parents? I could…we could do that.” Roy brings his hands to Shane’s waist.

Shane rolls his eyes. “Don’t do me any favors.”

“Fuck, I’m sorry, I just—“

“No, you know what, it’s okay.” Shane smiles brightly at his boyfriend. “You’re not ready. I hear you. I hope eventually you come around, but I’m not gonna force the issue.”

“I just love what we have so much…I don’t want anything to change.”

Shane caresses his cheek. “I know, babe.”

“Are you mad?”

Shane leans in and kisses him, sliding his hands under his shirt and grinding against him. “So mad. Wanna make it up to me?”

*****

The rest of the Life Ball in Vienna is pure joy – fabulous parties, fabulous people…one of those weekends that makes them grateful to be doing what they’re doing. On the second night, before Roy has to leave with Jinkx on their ungodly early morning flight to make it back to LA before DragCon is over, Shane manages to get him alone for 20 minutes, giving him the best blow job of his life.

When Shane arrives back in LA on Monday, he first checks in with April and Milk, who have been staying at his apartment, grabbing a late lunch with them and escorting them to St. Felix for happy hour. He then begs off, winking at April when she clocks him for having a liaison planned, and promises to meet them, and Adore, later.

“Is Bianca coming?” Milk asks as Shane signs the credit card slip.

“Uhhh…I dunno, why don’t you text her?”

“Don’t you guys still have that epic group text?”

“I mean…fine, I’ll text her. I’ll let you know what she says. See you later!” He blows them both kisses and leaves the bar, as April shakes her head at Milk.

“What a shady bitch…” says April, and Milk laughs.

*****

Roy is waiting in the lobby, nervously shifting his weight from one foot to the other. His eyes light up when he sees Shane round the corner. He lets him in, wrapping him into a big hug. “Thanks for meeting me here. I just wanted to show you a few things, then we can walk to the hotel.”

“Of course, babe.” Shane slips his hand into Roy’s as they head up to the apartment. Artemis opens the door, waving happily at Shane and gesturing apologetically to her phone, and goes out to the balcony to finish her call.

Roy faces Shane in the entryway. “So, listen. Inspections are done and everything is cool. If all keeps moving forward like this, I’ll be out of escrow by the middle of June. You could actually move in before you go to P-Town for the summer.”

“Wow.”

“And come here…” Roy leads him around the apartment, showing him post-its that designate closet space, where Shane could have a mini studio for his youtube videos, where Roy’s sewing machine and work table will go.

Roy brings Shane into the kitchen, where there is a bottle of champagne and two glasses. He backs him up against the counter, letting his hands rest gently on his hips.

“I know you hate living in limbo like this, with no one knowing and everything. And…you know, I’m sorry. So I was thinking about it, and…maybe once we’re here for a few months, settled and everything…we could tell our friends? Have like…a housewarming party or something?”

Shane smiles, sliding his hands up Roy’s chest. “A few months, huh?”

“Yeah. Does that timeline…does that work for you?” Roy looks nervous.

“That sounds perfect, babe.” Shane touches his cheek gently.

“Really? You don’t mind keeping things quiet until then?”

“No, I don’t…it totally…it totally makes sense.” Shane pulls him in for a kiss. Roy is planning to move in August. A few months later…October? November? He pushes down the nagging feeling that Roy might change his mind, or think of reasons to extend that timeline. He can hear his voice echo in his mind. _Come on, Shane, Halloween is the busiest time of year for us, it would be a distraction…Just these last few shows and then we can…Baby, over the holidays? Let’s wait for the New Year._ Yet his deeper fear is that if he pushes too much, Roy will balk at the whole thing, bursting their perfect bubble of love and staining their relationship forever.

Shane would rather just roll with the punches. So he won’t invite Willam or Simon or any of his friends to his “new” apartment for a few months once he moves. It’s not the end of the world, right? He knows that Roy loves him…so who cares if the rest of the world knows, too?


	20. Borderline / Oh! Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane is starting to get impatient with Roy’s need for everything to be a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter in a row with no smut. Please bear with me…I’m sorry.

_Soundtrack:[Borderline, Madonna](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dmn4g28fisz0&t=NGYwOWViZWM1YmViZTQ1NzhmMTkzZmYzZWFkYWEwM2VhMjRlNWE1MCxlbVVRSmxWNw%3D%3D&b=t%3AnXYFT51UCStcdplIbE6Gsw&p=http%3A%2F%2Frugirlfantasies.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F140828007277%2Fexposed-chapter-20-bitney-veronica&m=1)_ _/_ _[The Beatles’ “Oh! Darling” - I figure if you want the original, that’s pretty easy to find, so here instead is a link to a brilliant cover by the amazing Sasha Allen](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D_svOQnQuW6w&t=YzNhMGJjOTQ3Mjg4YzNkZDk1MDdiYTgxOTU1MzU1OGY0ZjhmNDI1MCxlbVVRSmxWNw%3D%3D&b=t%3AnXYFT51UCStcdplIbE6Gsw&p=http%3A%2F%2Frugirlfantasies.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F140828007277%2Fexposed-chapter-20-bitney-veronica&m=1)  _

*****

Shane totally understands where Roy is coming from. On the one hand, they are already taking a huge leap moving in together. Maybe combining that with public pressure right away would be dumb. But on the other hand, he is so proud to be with Roy, and wants to be able to show the world exactly why he’s bursting with so much happiness. He would kill to be able to talk openly to Willam, to all of their friends, about Roy. He somehow finds a roundabout way of telling Willam stories, usually focusing on their sexual escapades, and always masking Roy’s identity by saying things like “a guy I met in Vienna” or “this cute boy in Sydney,” never giving any indication that all the stories are the same person. He even throws in other stories about random tricks and hook-ups to keep Willam off track.

When he feels like his thoughts are getting obsessive, or that he’s retreating into his head too much, he sends up a prayer of thanks that he has his career to focus on. His album is coming out soon and he’s thrilled beyond belief. And of course there’s the all the gigs with the #AAA Girls, like the radio show, which he's having a blast with, and Provincetown.

It should be the happiest time in his life. He’s put over a year of work into the album, poured his heart and soul into it. It’s one of the biggest achievements of his life. And it _is_ amazing, and exciting, and all of that, but then there’s also that nagging feeling of doubt, that eats away at him.

It’s strange that things feel the most normal when they're both in drag. The Drag Race Reunion for Season 7, Bianca’s Roast - it feels natural for them to hug and be affectionate and no one says anything, and Courtney is so happy that she’s beaming.

When Shane sees Danny in Miami, it literally kills him to keep his mouth shut, so much that he stupidly tries to go drink for drink with him and ends up so hammered that they make out sloppily on the dance floor. Shane feels a tiny bit guilty but ends up rationalizing that it’s basically Roy’s fault. So when Danny sends a picture of Shane passed out in his underwear to their group chat with the message “LOOK HOW HOT MY BOO LOOKS TONIGHT,” his only response the next morning is a winking emoji. He chooses to interpret Roy’s response of “good times” as sincere instead of sarcastic.

In Mexico a few days later, no one believes Courtney when she says that her euphoric mood has nothing to do with a man; that she’s simply happy because of DOMA getting overturned. “Nope. I’ve seen that look, you are getting some DICK,” Pandora insists. Alaska tongue pops and Ivy giggles.

Because of the timing of her NYC gig, she ends up getting a room in the same hotel as everyone else, and quickly gets into drag on Sunday morning, meeting the group at the parade. It’s an exhilarating day. Pride happening on the heels of the massive Supreme Court decision, the air filled with love and hope and joy. Her face feels like it might crack from smiling so much.

At one point, as they all stand around a bar, Roy gently links his pinky with Courtney’s. It’s a small gesture, something that shouldn’t mean so much, but it makes Courtney’s heart pound excitedly. By the end of the night, after Detox has force-fed them shots, she is feeling giddy.

Someone in the bar starts cheering and they all realize that a couple just got engaged. They all raise glasses to the couple and down their drinks. Courtney claps excitedly and jumps up and down. She looks over at Roy and impulsively throws her arms around him, kissing him on the cheek.

Roy flinches and then sees the expression on her face change for a brief moment. Fuck. And a second later, she gives him one of those sunny smiles, but he can see that her eyes are wounded. Like when a child is trying to be brave. He smiles back with his best puppy eyes, hoping that’s enough for the moment.

*****

Courtney unpins her wig, trying to breathe deeply. Detox yells that her drink is ready and she looks at herself in the mirror. Her eyes are a little glazed and she feels slightly unsteady.

She plasters on a smile and sails into the next room, exclaiming, “Let’s take a picture!” She throws her arm around Roy’s neck and beckons Detox over from the mini-bar.

Roy pulls Detox in and shoves him between them. Courtney’s eyes darken for a second and she breathes in sharply, holding the phone up to get a good angle, the framing a little off-kilter due to her blurred vision. She tries to look sexy instead of furious and Roy tries not to look uncomfortable, and Detox just makes a goofy face, totally oblivious to the heated energy between the two of them.

After a few more rounds, Detox stumbles out of Shane’s room and into his own, bidding them goodnight. By this point Shane has entirely de-dragged and he shuts the door behind Detox, turning around to glare at Roy, sprawled out on the bed.

Shane still feels unsteady, vulnerable, raw, and his chest tightens when Roy pulls him down to straddle him on the bed.

“Ugh, I thought she’d never leave,” Roy says in a seductive growl, gripping his waist.

Shane fumes. “Are you serious right now?” He rolls away, crossing his arms.

“What?” Roy sits up and then takes a deep breath as the room spins. He reaches for Shane blindly.

“I haven’t told a SINGLE person about us. Ever.”

Roy’s brow wrinkles in confusion. “I…I know, I didn’t say you–”

“But you know what? I’m not going to pretend like I don’t know you in public. That’s stupid. If people ask me, I will lie, but I’m sick of this BULLSHIT where you flinch every time I touch you in front of other people.”

“Shane, I’m sorry, but you agreed to wait. Now suddenly you need PDA? When did the rules change–”

“The rules DIDN’T change! There’s no ‘suddenly’ either. When the fuck have I ever NOT been affectionate in public! You’re the one who’s different! You’re the one who’s all jumpy and paranoid and–”

Roy holds his face in his hands. He feels too drunk to deal with this. “Okay, okay, okay!”

“No. It’s not. It’s like you’ve gotten worse lately, or maybe I’m just noticing it more, but…I hate feeling like this,” Shane says. His cheeks are dark and blotchy, and his eyes are rimmed with red.

Tentatively, Roy moves closer to him and takes his hands. “Feeling like what, baby?”

“Like…” Shane swallows hard, “like even the idea of someone SUSPECTING that there’s anything going on between us is horrifying to you. Like you so ashamed of people thinking we’re together that you will physically push me away. It makes me think…that you don’t ever actually want anyone to know. That you won’t…you won’t ever…” The tears that have been brimming in his eyes spill over, streaking down his cheeks.

“Hey, Shane, come on,” Roy pulls him against his chest.

“NO!” Shane wrenches himself away. “You can’t just hug me and make it all go away! You need to fucking answer me.”

“It’s just… I never had to handle a relationship and fame, I don’t know how. I’m not good at this.”

“And I am? This is new for me too, but I’m not the one acting like a jerk because of a little friendly kiss on the cheek.”

“Baby, I just need a little more time. You know that!”

“Yeah, more time until we officially tell people. I get that. That’s fine. But you shouldn’t need more time before you can hug me in a bar when by the way, I hug EVERYONE, and everyone is drunk, so I don’t see WHY this is such a problem for you. So explain it.”

“I don’t know…”

Shane walks to the door and opens it. “Well, come back when you do because I'm sick of this.”

“Shane…”

“Please leave, Roy, and don’t come back until you’ve made a decision.”

“No, we need to fix this.”

“Yeah, okay, so…?”

Roy rubs his head. “I’m…sorry?”

“Just get out! I can’t keep looking at you right now!”

Roy stands. He knows that there are things he could say, feelings he could express, that would make it all better. But his head feels thick and he’s at a loss for the right words. So instead of saying anything, he shuffles sadly through the door, glancing back as Shane slams it in a fury.

*****

“I literally don’t know what to do. He’s NEVER this mad. I…please help.” Roy has to admit, it feels good to FINALLY talk about his relationship with someone, even if they have to do it in hushed voices on an airplane.

Jamie, who has the decency to pretend like this is actually news to him, stirs his coffee and listens sympathetically. “Well,” he begins, “I mean I think I know him pretty well. And you’re right, he usually doesn’t get mad. He usually rolls with the punches. So…it sounds like he’s pretty pissed. Which probably means he’s hurt.”

Roy hangs his head. “Fuck.”

“But I mean, you already knew that, right?”

“Yeah,” Roy admits. “But I was hoping you’d tell me that I was being paranoid and he’d be fine tomorrow.”

Jamie laughs. “Sorry, dear.”

“Ughhh! What the fuck do I do?

“I’m pretty sure some kind of grand romantic gesture is in order, here.”

“How? He wouldn’t answer my calls this morning and now he’s on a plane to LA and I’m going…where? Who knows. I’m probably not gonna see him again until P-Town,” Roy buries his face in his hands.

“Why isn’t he coming to Mexico?”

“Well…his album comes out that week, so he’s gonna have to do a ton of press and stuff. And also…I mean it would be weird, since no one knows. What would I do, have him share a room with Detox?”

Jamie raises his eyebrows at Roy.

“Yeah, okay. I see your point,” Roy sighs.

*****

_ROY: Baby please come to Mexico next week. You can do press from there. Just a day or two._

_ROY: I will tell everyone, we won’t have to pretend_

_ROY: I’m sorry_

_SHANE: For what?_

_ROY: For being a dickhead. I just…I’m a private person. I’m sorry. You’re wrong about me being ashamed for people to find out. If anything, I’m just scared that people will think you can do better._

_SHANE: Pffffffff_

_ROY: Shane. I love you. Okay? I LOVE YOU. Please come play with me._

_ROY: We can tell our grandkids that this was my midlife crisis._

_SHANE: Ur not as cute as u think._

_ROY: <3 <3 :-* <3 <3_

_ROY: Will you come?_

_SHANE: I’m weighing my options._

_ROY: Please baby, I’m so sorry._

_ROY: Do you still love me?_

_ROY: DON’T LEAVE ME_

_SHANE: Ur being very dramatic today_

_ROY: I need you to know that I take your feelings SERIOUSLY_

_SHANE: Thank u_

_ROY: Does that mean you’ll come?_

_SHANE: Only if u promise to make me cum over and over and over and over…_

_ROY: DEAL!!!!!!!_

*****

Roy managed to let it slip out to all of his friends that first day in Mexico that Courtney would be “dropping in” for a few days. And that maybe they were sort of sleeping together. (You know, no big deal.) He was most concerned with telling Detox, so he saved her for last. He strolls up to her nonchalantly at the pool, and tries to be casual. “Hey, girl.”

Detox looks up suspiciously, not buying it. “What’s up?”

“Oh, um, just, Courtney is coming tomorrow, but just for like 2 days.”

Detox frowns. “Shit. I mean great, but where’s she gonna sleep?” He wonders if this conversation is going to end with him being asked to sleep on a couch. B has always has a soft spot for Courtney and it’s not out of the question.

“Well. I mean…don’t like, say anything to anyone, or act weird, but…uh…he’s gonna sleep in my room. We’re sort of…fucking.”

“WHAT?” Detox cries. “HOLY SHIT!”

“Calm down. I JUST said don’t be weird about it.”

“I mean, sorry, it’s just…how long has this been going on?”

“Uh, since …shut the fuck up, that’s none of your business.”

“Goddamn. I mean FUCK. This is…awwwww!” Detox hugs Roy tightly.

“So you’re just gonna be weird. Got it.”

*****

Shane sits on the plane, bursting at the seams from how well his EP is being received. And he absolutely hates to admit it, but there is really only one person he wants to share it with. Frankly, the thought of being this dependant on someone makes his skin crawl. But then he sees Roy at baggage claim, waiting for him. He races over to him, throwing his backpack down and jumping into his arms.

In between breathless kisses, he manages to get out, “What are you doing here? I was supposed to meet you at the resort!”

Roy holds him tightly, nuzzling the side of his face. “I couldn’t wait another second, I had to see you.”

In the car, Shane glances over at Roy timidly, venturing a quiet, “So then…everyone knows?” Shane feels a small thrill run through his body at the mere thought of it.

“Uh…sort of. I mean…they know we’re sleeping together. That’s…that’s it.”

“Gotcha.” Shane leans against his shoulder. A baby step, but still a step.

Roy takes his hand gently. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

 _For not being ready to tell my friends that I love you_ , sounds so harsh. Roy hesitates. “For…for making you wait. I’m just—“

Shane silences him with a kiss. “It’s okay. Happy Birthday.”


	21. Rub Me Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy's birthday trip to Mexico. And Detox for the win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porn is back. Sorry about that.

_Soundtrack:[Rub Me Wrong, by Britney Spe– I mean Courtney Act](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DH_Plu8IvNvo&t=YTFjOTdiZTM1ZTAwN2Q4MDljNTIxY2FhMmRkMTc2OGRhNjhmZTFhOCxIYmNsSDZMdA%3D%3D&b=t%3AnXYFT51UCStcdplIbE6Gsw&p=http%3A%2F%2Frugirlfantasies.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F141552920916%2Fexposed-chapter-21-bitney-veronica&m=1) _

*****

Roy relaxes in the hot tub with a beer, laughing with Jamie and Marc. Shane comes out of the glass doors in his bathing suit (which is red and has zippers up the sides, Roy notices, hoping that those zippers work and they aren’t just decorative), and greets them, stepping down into the hot tub. He sits across from Roy, between Kerry and Detox. Roy looks at him, waiting for him to make eye contact. After a minute, he glances over at him. Roy beckons him over with his head.

Shane moves over to sit beside Roy. He still leaves an ample amount of respectable distance between them. Roy reaches through the water, finding his waist and pulling him closer, playing with the (functional!) zipper on the side of his bathing suit.

Shane meets his eyes and smiles at him, a real smile. The kind that makes Roy’s icy little heart melt a little. Roy grins back, flashing his dimples. Shane timidly winds an arm around Roy’s waist.

Roy is acutely aware of being watched, especially by Kerry, but he refuses to let his own desire for privacy get in the way this time. As much as he despises being vulnerable in front of his friends, he sets down the empty cup and, when there’s a break in the conversation, tilts Shane’s face towards him and kisses him gently.

Kerry raises an eyebrow and quickly averts her eyes, catching Marc’s gaze. He smirks back at her.

Later, Shane lounges in a chair in the sun, his eyes closed, and then smiles sleepily when he feels a hand on the side of his bathing suit, pulling slowly on his zipper, fingers brushing the soft skin of his hip.

He opens his eyes and turns his head towards Roy, who grins lasciviously. “Hi. I like your swimsuit.”

“Thanks,” Shane smirks, loving the attention, the way Roy’s warm brown eyes are hooded with lust, the way his tan skin glows in the sunlight. He reaches up and runs a hand lazily through Roy’s hair.

Roy shivers delightedly when Shane’s fingers reach his neck. “Wanna go inside…?” he ventures.

“Ummmmm…” Shane pretends to think about it, pursing his lips, eyes dancing with glee. He giggles as Roy impatiently scoops him up and carries him into their room, tossing him onto the bed. He slams the door shut and closes the heavy curtains, plunging them into semi-darkness.

Roy grips the sides of Shane’s zippers and slowly pulls them down all the way, letting the flimsy fabric fall open. He throws it to the floor and slides his hands under Shane ass, kissing his inner thigh from knee to groin and then taking him in his mouth. Shane gasps and flings a leg over his shoulder, arching up against him. He grabs a handful of Roy’s hair and holds his head down, thrusting into his mouth forcefully, panting and arching up again and again. He brings one hand back up and holds a pillow over his face to stifle his frantic cries.

Roy feels dizzy, and as the taste of pre-cum hits his tongue, he is suddenly desperate for more. He sucks harder, kneading Shane’s ass with both hands. He pulls back for a second, a trail of saliva dripping from his mouth, and licks two fingers. He pushes them in as he takes Shane’s cock deep into his throat again, curling them and causing a moan to escape Shane’s lips, still muffled by the pillow. Shane writhes in ecstasy, spasming around Roy’s fingers and exploding into his mouth. Roy sucks him and licks him until there is nothing left and his body goes limp.

Roy slides his hands up Shane’s body, caressing his waist, his chest, his shoulders. He removes the pillow to look at his flushed, sweaty face, cheeks blazing red and still panting.

“Oh my god,” Shane whimpers, looking at Roy through heavy eyelids.

Roy smiles and kisses his neck.

“Babe…it’s your birthday week. I’m supposed to be the generous one.”

“Well, we made a deal. So I’m making you come over and over and over…”

Shane laughs lightly and rolls over on top of Roy, palming his hard dick through his navy blue swim trunks. Roy groans and digs his fingers into Shane’s waist. “Tell you what,” Shane whispers, “let’s make this deal mutual.” He bends down and bites one of Roy’s nipples.

“Ohhh, fuck!” Roy moans. It’s been so long, and he’s so hard. He hasn’t come in weeks. He tries to relax as Shane lavishes him with attention, kissing him and licking him. Shane rubs a thigh against his groin and sucks on the skin of his neck, then nibbles down his collarbone.

“You are so fucking sexy,” Shane murmurs, sliding his hands down Roy’s chest, caressing every inch of his torso. He pulls his bathing suit down, tugging it down his legs. Roy’s dick springs free and he moans. Shane pushes his legs open and licks his inner thigh, cradling his balls. He presses his lips to Roy’s flat stomach, fingers wrapping around his dick.

Roy arches up, suffering through the exquisite  torture of Shane’s gentle ministrations until he can’t take it anymore. He sits up and grabs Shane by the hair, kissing him deeply and wrapping his arms around his waist, rolling them over and pressing Shane down into the bed, rutting against him while grabbing the lube.

Shane is semi-erect again already, but as Roy’s slick fingers enter him, curling against his prostate, he grows all the way. Roy adds another finger and stretches him frantically. Shane feels around the side table blindly, grasping for a condom, accidentally knocking the box onto the ground. “Fuck!” he whimpers.

Roy withdraws his hand and flips Shane over, pulling him onto his hands and knees. He picks up a condom from the floor and rips it open, sliding it on, dripping more lube onto himself. He holds onto Shane’s hips and pushes into him, not giving him any time to adjust before he begins pumping vigorously, relief flooding his veins.

Shane grips handfuls of sheets and cries out as Roy ploughs into him again and again. He reaches down with one hand and tugs at his dick, moaning, exploding into his hand and onto the bed. He leans his forehead against the mattress, panting, as Roy continues to thrust into him. He wrenches his hips away and turns over. Roy whines pathetically as Shane strips the condom off of his dick and wraps two hands around him, sitting up and looking up at Roy with a naughty expression that says he’s still hungry, still wants more, then dips his head to swirl his tongue around and around Roy's dick, while his hands stroke him faster and faster. Roy puts his hands on Shane’s shoulders and holds on tight, so close now.

He finally blows and it’s a goddamn flood. Ribbons of cum cover Shane’s chest and face, as he starts to pitch forward. Shane steadies him with one hand on his hip and continues to milk him dry. Roy’s vision blurs and he slumps down into the bed. Shane lays him down gently and kisses him tenderly, pressing their chests together, then sliding down and licking him clean.

“Saved up for me, didja babe?” Shane teases, running a hand through his hair.

Roy whimpers, nodding. He puts his arms around Shane’s back and lets his eyes fall closed.

Shane buries his face into his neck and curls against his flushed, warm body.

*****

At around 7, everyone else heads inside to shower and change for dinner. A gentle knock from Jamie on Roy’s door rouses him. He rubs his eyes. “Yeah?”

“Hey, sorry, reservation is in an hour.”

“Okay, thanks!” Roy answers. He kisses Shane’s forehead and regretfully removes himself from the bed to go shower, letting Shane sleep for a few more minutes.

Kerry finishes getting dressed and walks into the living room, laughing that she’s the first one ready. These fucking boys. Roy is next and Kerry pulls him down onto the sofa.

“Roy…tell me something.”

“Okay?”

Kerry pauses, not exactly sure how to continue. She tilts her head. “You said that you and Shane were sleeping together.”

“Yeah?”

Kerry crosses her arms, a gentle smirk on her face. “Yeah, well, it looks like a lot more than that to me.”

“Oh, fuck off—“

“Nuh uh, Roy, you can’t hide from me. I see you.” Kerry puts an arm around him.

Roy laughs, squirming. “Get off of me, bitch.”

“Tell me how long you’ve been together.”

“I don’t…I mean…I don’t know, it’s hard to define ‘together’ with him, but I guess…uh, like about a year and a half? Stop looking at me like that.”

“You love him.”

“Fuck you, so what?!”

Kerry grins at him and he scoffs.

“Shut up, Kerry.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You’re such a cunt.”

“Mmmmmm-hmm. Classic deflection.”

“I hate you.”

Kerry bursts out laughing and kisses his cheek. “I hate you too, sweetie.”

*****

Roy leans back in the floating lounge chair, letting the rays of the afternoon sun soak into his skin. He sips intermittently from the cocktail in his hand. He can hear his friends laugh and bicker gently in the background. Kugie and Detox are mixing more drinks while they wait for the resort to bring up the lavish brunch spread. “So all you guys can pretend to eat and I can gain five pounds from croissants?” Kerry astutely wonders.

Though half-open eyes, Roy sees Shane emerge from their bedroom. He must be done with his interviews. He’s wearing a bright green bathing suit and when he turns around to hug Marc, Roy sees that there are white laces down the back, tied loosely and temptingly.

Roy’s eyes follow him as he makes his way to the shallow end and steps into the warm water. His skin, slick from sunscreen and coconut oil, glistens in the sunlight. Roy paddles over to him, finishing his drink. When he gets close, Shane takes his ankle and pulls him the rest of the way.

Shane stands between his legs, nimble fingers dancing up his thighs. He takes the empty cup out of Roy’s hand and sets it by the side of the pool. He turns around, giving Roy a perfect view of his ass. But before Roy’s hands reach those dangling laces, Shane hoists himself up onto the chair with Roy, leaning back against him.

Roy winds his arms around him and buries his face into his soft, fresh-smelling hair.  The intoxicating combination of the sun, and Shane’s slick, warm body on his, ass pressed into his crotch, starts to get to his head. He feels delirious. He holds Shane tight, rubbing against him. He breathes into his ear, “I’m so fucking glad you’re here, baby.”

Shane smiles and turns slightly to brush their lips together. Music suddenly BLASTS over the poolside speakers.

 _“RUB ME WRONG BUT DO ME RIGHT_  
_YOU MAKE A GENTLE GIRL LOVE TO FIGHT_  
 _YOU KNOW ALL THE MOVES TO FIND MY GROOVE_  
 _YOU TREAT ME ROUGH BUT YOU’RE OH SO SMOOTH–”_

Shane lifts his head to look over at Detox, who is laughing hysterically. He pretends to be annoyed, scrunching up his face.  “Really, De?  I just released a fucking EP and you’re playing this one?”

“Sorry, I don’t follow your career,” says Detox.

“What career?” says Roy, and Shane splashes him, laughing.

 _“TICK ME OFF, TURN ME ON_  
_RUIN MY DAY BUT STAY ALL NIGHT_  
 _RUB ME, RUB ME WRONG…BUT YOU DO ME RIGHT_  
 _RUB ME, RUB ME WRONG…BUT YOU DO ME RIGHT”_

Roy trails a finger up Shane’s thigh. Shane adjusts so that the laces in the back of his suit are rubbing against Roy’s hard dick and the friction becomes unbearable. “Oh, god, you fucking vixen,” Roy whispers. He ruts against Shane harder, lips against his ear. Shane slides them both out of the chair and pushes Roy against the wall on the side of the pool.

He reaches a hand into Roy’s swim trunks, wrapping his fingers around him.

Roy gasps quietly and tightens his grip on Shane’s shoulders. “Baby, here? I–”

“Shhh,” Shane soothes, stroking hard and fast. He sucks on the pulse point below Roy’s jaw, and soon Roy is trembling.

“Food’s ready!” Kugie calls in a chipper voice.

Roy whimpers into Shane’s ear. Without missing a beat, Shane turns his head and calls back, “Okay, thanks!” He turns back to Roy and plunges a tongue into his mouth, finishing him off at a frantic pace. Roy holds onto him, resting a head on his shoulder, as he scoops the mess out of the water and onto a nearby towel.

“Are…is it…fuck…” Roy fails to complete his sentence.

Shane nuzzles his cheek. “I took care of it, babe, you’re okay.” He takes his hands and guides him to the steps. Once they are out, Shane skips over to pick up the soiled towel and tosses it into the laundry pile with a wink.

Roy chuckles and pulls him close for another kiss.

*****

Shane hovers over Roy on all fours, licking his lips. He holds Roy’s hands down against the mattress and lets his eyes sweep seductively over Roy’s toned, naked body. “Hey there,” Shane murmurs.

Roy sighs happily. This has been the perfect day. A lazy morning, drinking by the pool, sunshine, good friends, watching the sunset from the hot tub, sitting around the firepit talking late into the night. And now here was Shane, this ray of fucking sunshine, looking down at him with hungry eyes shining. Roy’s heart was full to bursting. He could feel his old, bitter self cracking open to reveal something softer and sweeter and shinier underneath. It wasn’t supposed to be this way. What self-respecting gay is this goddamn happy the year they turn 40? But here he is. Here they are.

Shane takes one hand away from where he’s pressing Roy’s into the mattress, and skates his fingers over Roy’s chest and shoulders, down his torso, back up to finger his nipples. Roy slides his now free hand up Shane’s thigh slowly to pull on those laces, bringing his knees forward until he’s sitting with his ass pressed against Roy’s throbbing dick.

As Shane begins to roll his hips, Roy moans in ecstasy. He tugs on Shane’s bathing suit, and Shane raises himself up, leaning back to let Roy pull it off and fling it across the room.  He sits down on Roy’s abdomen, still leaning back on his elbows.

Roy reaches over and grabs a bottle of lube, coating his fingers and sliding two inside Shane. Shane throws his head back, closing his eyes and letting Roy spread him open, inhaling sharply when Roy adds a third finger.

Shane reaches forward and grabs a condom, ripping open the package with his teeth and then twisting slightly to slide it onto Roy’s dick. Roy grips Shane’s ankles as Shane spreads lube down his shaft. His heart races as he watches Shane raise his hips up and then line up with his dick, hovering over him for several achingly long seconds, biting his lip. Trying to tease him but feeling his arms start to tremble.

Roy whimpers and squeezes Shane’s ankles tighter, sighing with relief as Shane ends the torture, sliding down onto his dick, letting Roy thrust up into him with gusto. He holds onto Roy’s thighs, leaning back and bouncing vigorously, tightening his muscles around Roy’s dick, making him moan and thrash and pant, sweat dripping down his face. The heels of his feet dig into the mattress, trying to get more leverage. Shane moans desperately.

Feeling himself getting closer, Roy raises himself up and presses Shane’s dick to his stomach, creating friction as he pumps upwards, pace now reaching a crescendo. Shane’s moans increase in volume, louder and louder and then one long final cry as he comes, continuing to bounce until Roy grabs his hips and forces him still. His body trembles and quakes as he explodes inside Shane.

He pants, slick with sweat and sticky with cum, and slips Shane off of him. Shane curls against his flushed, overheated body, pressing kisses to his temples. Roy turns to him and bites his shoulder, causing a delighted squeal to escape his lips.

“Are you having a good birthday week?” Shane asks, running his tongue around the shell of Roy’s ear.

Roy takes his hand and sucks gently on his fingers. “The best. I just wish…that this timing was different and you could stay longer. But I know you have to go back, I’m not trying to make you feel guilty. I’m so glad you came at all.”

Shane kisses him tenderly on the mouth. “Well. We still have tonight, right?”

Roy grins, nodding, and rolls Shane onto his back. “Indeed. Let’s make it fucking count.” He grasps a handful of Shane’s hair and pulls it, provoking another happy shriek.

*****

Despite staying up for most of the night, they awaken early to enjoy an hour or so of pool time before Shane has to pack and leave for the airport. Their first meal isn’t going to be delivered until 11:30, so Shane walks into the kitchen and peers into the refrigerator, rolling his eyes that the only fruit or vegetables they seem to have are limes and Bloody Mary mix. “Hey, who do I have to suck to get some produce around here?” he calls out.

Hands circle his waist from behind and he leans back against Roy, who fingers the waist of his swimsuit and breathes into his ear, “You hungry, baby?”

Shane lets the fridge door fall closed and turns around, pressing his body against Roy’s, feeling his heart pound, as Roy’s hands slide around his waist to the small of his back, drawing him in tightly. Shane trails his fingers up Roy’s arms and threads them into his thick hair. Roy’s lips linger on his jaw for a few moments, sucking on him, before finding his mouth, catching him off-guard with a deep, passionate kiss that causes Shane’s knees to get weak.

At the sound of a soft _CLICK_ , they lift their heads and turn towards Detox, who stands there with a gleeful grin on his face. He lowers his phone and giggles, “Gotcha!”

Roy rolls his eyes. “Really, bitch?”

“You guys are just so cute, I couldn’t help it!” he exclaims.

“Detox, that’s not fucking funny!” Shane breaks away from Roy and storms over to him.

“Oh, it’s pretty funny,” Detox grins. “But don’t worry, I’m not going to do anything with it. I’m just messing with you guys. Or maybe Alaska would like it…” he laughs.

“Give me your phone!” Shane demands.

“Relax. If you want me to delete it, I will. Just ask nicely,” Detox bats his eyelashes at Shane.

“I’m fucking serious! Give me the goddamn phone!” Shane yells, getting right in his face, fists clenched.

Roy looks at Shane. He knows full well that Shane wants to be open about their relationship. And yet here he is, ready to knock Detox out, throwing his pacifism out the window to protect Roy and his boneheaded insecurities. Roy leans against the counter. “Let him post it.”

“Wait, whaaaat?” says Detox.

Shane’s mouth hangs open.

“I mean, you’re right. What are we hiding from? People who will be overly invested in our every public interaction? They already are. And I bet they buy a lot of merch. Let’s throw them a bone.”

“Roy, you don’t have to…”

Roy takes Shane’s hand and kisses his fingertips. “It’s time. I’m sorry it took me this long.”

Detox raises his eyebrows. “So…I just post it? Like, now?”

“Yup.” Roy pulls Shane against him, wrapping his arms around him from behind.

Detox pauses for a second and then opens Instagram, loading the picture, typing out a caption. When he’s about to submit, he looks up at them. Roy is nuzzling Shane’s shoulder and kissing his neck. “You really sure about this?” Detox asks.

“I’m sure,” says Roy.

“Yeah,” Shane whispers, then, “Wait!”

Detox jumps. “What’s wrong?”

“What filter did you use? Do we look good? Lemme see the picture.”

Detox laughs, “You look fucking adorable; it’s disgusting.” He holds the phone out so Shane can see.

They are both in profile, Roy’s arms around Shane’s waist as he kisses him, Shane’s hands grasping his hair. There’s no mistake about what’s happening. And the caption “ _Caught In the Act_ ” makes Roy chuckle.

“Cute, bitch, that’s real cute.”

“Approve?” Detox asks.

“Um…okay. Approve,” Shane says softly, looking at Roy.

Detox hits send as Roy pulls Shane into his body, kissing his forehead. “Here we go…”


	22. The Telephone Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, written entirely as text messages, takes place immediately following Detox posting the picture of Roy and Shane kissing on Instagram.

_Soundtrack:_[The Telephone Hour, from Bye Bye Birdie](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D7sPU3ymk2ms&t=MTRhMjBmMzE5YWI3ZjliZWZmOTQ5NGEyNTFjY2YwNGZhZTAyYjhjYSx0WEFIbVM0Yw%3D%3D&b=t%3AnXYFT51UCStcdplIbE6Gsw&p=http%3A%2F%2Frugirlfantasies.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F144104173711%2Fexposed-chapter-22-bitney-veronica&m=1)  
(Fun fact: I hadn’t seen this movie for years. How fucking weird is this whole number?! [Here’s the 2009 Broadway cast.](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DvHepsd7-l-I&t=YWUzNDdhNTM5OTY2MDE0NWY3ZGY3NTVkNTU5MTRkZGJjZWU1ZTRmMyx0WEFIbVM0Yw%3D%3D&b=t%3AnXYFT51UCStcdplIbE6Gsw&p=http%3A%2F%2Frugirlfantasies.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F144104173711%2Fexposed-chapter-22-bitney-veronica&m=1) It’s a little less horrifying.)

*****

_ADORE: OMG THIS IS SO GREAT, MY GRANDMOTHER AND MY BEST FRIEND!_

_ROY: You douche…_

_ADORE: I DIDN’T SAY WHO WAS WHAT_

_DARIENNE: Thank god it’s out. It was getting really exhausting pretending we didn’t know._

_SHANE: U knew?!?!?!_

_ROY: And who’s we????_

_ADORE: EVERYONE KNEW YOU DUMB BITCHES_

_ROY: LOL, for how long?_

_DARIENNE:[Remember when you started taking “naps” in the middle of the afternoon? Not a good cover.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10234583/chapters/23033109)_

_SHANE: #oops_

_DARIENNE: And then there was that one night in Chicago when I was in the room next to you. I thought there was an earthquake._

_ROY: There was ;)_

_ADORE: I CALL FLOWER GIRL!_

_ROY: Easy, bitch._

_SHANE: Yeah, calm down. No one’s getting married._

_DARIENNE: And don’t you have nieces? And Lola?_

_ADORE: I WILL FIGHT THEM_

*****

_WILLAM: Congrats on coming out of the closet. Your boyfriend gots a really nice D._

_SHANE: I know ;)_

_WILLAM: Tried to get him to fuck me a few months ago but he said no. Teach him some manners goddammit._

_SHANE: Haha, I’ll try._

*****

_DAVID (PRODUCER ENT): Consider doing an album together._

_ROY: ???_

_ROY: No._

_ROY: I don’t sing._

_DAVID (PRODUCER ENT): When has that stopped anyone? And what about that “Bianca Hates Christmas” idea?_

_ROY: THAT’S A JOKE._

_SHANE: lol, good try David._

_DAVID (PRODUCER ENT): I don’t know…Courtney singing Christmas songs and you telling inappropriate holiday stories that crush children’s dreams…sounds like a smashing success to me._

_ROY: No._

_DAVID (PRODUCER ENT): The cover: Courtney dressed as an angel and you dressed as Santa._

_ROY: NO_

_SHANE: He’ll think about it._

*****

_WILLAM: Wait, is B the one[who tied you up in Australia?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10234583/chapters/25783068) _

_SHANE: Yup_

_WILLAM: Wow. Didn’t think she had it in her._

_SHANE: ;)_

*****

_JUSTIN (ALASKA): Just want you to know that I think you guys make a stunning couple._

_SHANE: Awww, thanks Lasky. <3_

_JUSTIN (ALASKA): I hope you’re not worried because of me and Aaron._

_SHANE: Roy was at first._

_JUSTIN (ALASKA): I would do it all over again, you know._

_SHANE: THAT’S WHAT I SAID. I <3 u._

_JUSTIN (ALASKA): I love your pussy._

*****

_SHANE: Did u know 2?_

_MICHELLE V: Um,[I shared a house with you guys for a month.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10234583/chapters/24134502)_

_SHANE: Is that a yes?_

_MICHELLE V: Do you have ANY IDEA how loud you are?_

_SHANE: LOL, #oops_

_MICHELLE V: Glad you guys are happy. xx_

_SHANE: THANK U! XOXO_

*****

_MS. ALYSSA EDWARDS: Hope y’all are not sinning too hard down in Mexico_

_ROY: So I guess you knew too?_

_MS. ALYSSA EDWARDS: Ganjy told me._

_ROY: That CUNT._

_SHANE: LOL_

_MS. ALYSSA EDWARDS: Hey now. Keep Jesus in your heart._

_SHANE: Like while I’m being penetrated? Think of Jesus?_

_MS. ALYSSA EDWARDS: !!!!! COURTNEY ACT YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH!!!_

_ROY: She’s out of control, Alyssa. Help!!!_

*****

_WILLAM: Wait, is he the one who[dressed as Santa for you?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10234583/chapters/24900651)_

_SHANE: YES_

_WILLAM: Shit. Alright..._

*****

_ROY: Wait a second. You knew for over a year? You’ve made out with her multiple times since then._

_DANNY: SORRY BOO YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS HOT_

_ROY: Asshole…_

_DANNY: LOLOLOL_

_*****_

_SHARON: Well this is rude_

_ALASKA: I know right?_

_SHARON: DE-THRONED!_

_ALASKA: At least the kids will have a new royal drag couple…_

_SHARON: For now…_

_ALASKA: NOOO SHUT UP LOVE IS ETERNAL!! WAHHHHH!!!_

_SHARON: HA, you fuckin kill me_

_ALASKA: ;)_

*****

_BUNNY: Well this is a recipe for disaster._

_BUNNY: Say goodbye to that pretty face..._

_BUNNY: I mean you destroy everything you touch. In 6 months, she’s gonna look like this:_

_ROY: HAHAHA, thanks for the support._

_BUNNY: So is she pre-op or post op?_

_ROY: lol, he’s not trans you asshole and you know it_

_BUNNY: Right, okay. Sure. Enjoy the rest of your birthday, hope you drown in the ocean._

_ROY: XO_

*****

_WILLAM: OMG, is Roy the one who asked you to have a threesome with his brother?_

_SHANE: NO! LOL_

_WILLAM: Really?_

_SHANE: Really_

*****

_SHANE: At the airport. Boarding soon. Miss u already._

_ROY: Don’t crash_

_SHANE: I’ll try not 2, but I think it’s sort of out of my hands_

_ROY: :*(_

_SHANE: I will never want anyone else_

_ROY: LIES_

_SHANE: For as long as I–ooh, that guy’s hot…_

_ROY: LOL_

_SHANE: I do miss u tho_

_ROY: I know. Me too._

 

*****

_WILLAM: Are they super gross?_

_DETOX: Dude. Courtney was SO loud last night. Pretty sure she’s pregnant._

*****

_WILLAM: De says you might need this:_

_SHANE: LOL. Tell her not to be jealous._

*****

_SHANE: Detox thinks I’m pregnant. She may need a biology lesson._

_ROY: Awww, baby. What would we name it?_

_SHANE: I DON’T HAVE A UTERUS._

_ROY: Too bad ;)_

_SHANE: Wait, are you serious or just fucking around?_

_ROY: Sort of…both maybe?_

_SHANE: !!!!!_

_ROY: Have you ever thought about it?_

_SHANE: I mean, sort of, maybe? But let’s talk about it in person, k?_

_ROY: Really??? OMG_

_SHANE: SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP_

_ROY: Duck you for making me cry._

_ROY: I mean duck_

_ROY: Duck!_

_ROY: F U C K_

_SHANE: HAHA u quack me up!_

_ROY: I want a divorce._

_*****_

_MUM: What a relief._

_SHANE: A relief?_

_MUM: I mean, I could tell you loved him. I thought it was unrequited. It broke my heart._

_SHANE: Awww, mum!!! I love you…_

_MUM: xx_

_*****_

_WILLAM: Didn’t he always say “I’ll never date a drag queen”?_

_SHANE: Yeah. Lol_

_WILLAM: What else is he lying about? Do you do it in drag? Is he really a bottom?_

_SHANE: Stop_

_WILLAM:[Is Roy the one who you topped while you were in Texas??](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10234583/chapters/24501549) _

_SHANE: No_

_WILLAM: Liar_

_SHANE: It wasn’t him!_

_WILLAM: Sure. You told me he was a sexy latino who always topped. Who was in the show with you._

_SHANE: SHUT UP WILLAM_

_WILLAM: hahahahahaha_

*****

_VANESSA: Hey little brother. Wow…_

_ROY: Okay, go ahead. I know you’re dying to say something rude like the cunt you are…_

_VANESSA: I mean, it’s just that…I never imagined you with a beautiful woman. Like…she’s so hot…_

_ROY: FUCK OFF NESSA_

_VANESSA: ;)_

*****

_ROY: Break a leg tonight. Wish I was there <3_

_SHANE: Thx pussyface. Also guess what?_

_ROY: What?_

_SHANE: I <3 U_

_ROY: I really want to bottom, will you fuck me???_

_SHANE: Lol, again? What brought this on?_

_ROY: THAT WAS FUCKING DETOX STEALING MY PHONE. SHE’S A CUNT!!!!!_

_SHANE: …Well, tell her I’m not opposed to the idea. ;)_

_*****_

_DETOX: Pretty sure they’ve…switched roles._

_WILLAM: Old news, bro. Texas during Rocky Horror. Bring it up_

_DETOX: K_

_WILLAM: *cackling*_

_DETOX: DUDE HE PUSHED ME INTO THE FUCKING POOL_

_WILLAM: LMAO_

_WILLAM: So it’s true?_

_WILLAM: That lying cunt. Imma go find her._

_WILLAM: DETOX THIS IS COURTNEY. FUCK U AND LEAVE HIM ALONE U DICKHEAD!!!_

_*****_

_JINKXY: So I guess this means my love for Bianca will remain unrequited. Sigh._

_COURTNEY: LOL. About 2 get on stage. But I would never stand in the way of love._

_JINKXY: Well okay then…_

_ROY: Bianca is asexual._

_JINKXY: Oh shit. Because I like her more than Roy._

_ROY: Most do._

_JINKXY: AWWWWWW_

_ROY: Until I take off my pants. Then Roy gets real fucking popular. ;)_

_JINKXY: HAHA_

_*****_

_ROY: How’d it go?_

_SHANE: So. Fucking. Amazing._

_ROY: Best night ever?_

_SHANE: …it was in the top 10 ;)_

_ROY: I’m so proud of you_

_SHANE: Awww, stop it some more…_

_ROY: Haha. Goodnight baby._

_SHANE: night ;)_

_ROY: <3_

_SHANE: xoxo_


	23. I'm Addicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set in the summer of 2015, when they finally move in together.

_[Soundtrack: I’m Addicted, Madonna](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fvimeo.com%2F51334740&t=NjllYjJlNzJlYmJjNDc3YTUyYTYzYTcyYzQyYzFjNGQ3NDRkYTU0OSxZQWMzZ1ZYdQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AnXYFT51UCStcdplIbE6Gsw&p=http%3A%2F%2Frugirlfantasies.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F147813159717%2Fexposed-chapter-23-bitney-veronica&m=1) _

*****

Roy’s summer had been INSANE. There was the movie, where he shot all week and then flew on the weekends to every godforsaken corner of the globe to perform. Then there was P-Town - which was amazing because he got to play house with Shane - well, for the 1 or 2 days a week when they were both in town, at least.

He did start to get get mildly concerned with how MESSY Shane was, but brushed it off. They’ll have separate closets. Separate medicine cabinets. As long as the chaos is behind a door he can shut, he knows he’ll be just fine.

He hadn’t even gotten to LA to see the place since escrow closed. Luckily, Shane had been there a lot, and he was already moved in. And the furniture was delivered, along with Roy’s boxes from New York, so all that’s left is for Roy to finish unpacking.

And now he’s standing in the doorway, two giant suitcases sitting beside him. He puts his key into the lock and is about to turn the knob when the door is flung open and Shane pulls him inside by the shirt, tongue invading his mouth, hands gripping his shoulders.

Shane feels so good against him that Roy can’t even bring himself to be irritated by the fact that this totally screwed up a hilarious “honey, I’m home” bit he’d thought of in the cab. He holds Shane’s waist and pulls him closer.

Shane breaks the kiss, panting and flushed, and presses their foreheads together. “Hi.”

He glances towards the empty, spotless kitchen and dining room. “Hey, gorgeous. So…I’m guessing this means there’s nothing for dinner.” His fingers toy with the waist of Shane’s shorts. He’s thrilled to finally, finally be in their apartment together, and thought they were gonna do something at least somewhat domestic this first night. Feeling Shane’s hands wandering all over his chest, he realizes that he should have known better.

“I figured you’d just eat me.” Shane grins mischievously.

Roy laughs gently and lowers his head to suck on Shane’s neck. Shane grasps handfuls of his hair in his fists and rubs against him. Goddamn. Maybe he’s okay with no dinner after all.

Already hard as a rock, Roy moans and holds him tightly, pushing him backwards into their bedroom, where the new king bed stands, freshly made with the linens that they’d picked out together. He tosses Shane onto the bed, earning a delighted yelp.

“So are we christening this bed together…or have you already done that?” Roy asks, pulling Shane’s tank up over his head.

Shane scoffs, opening Roy’s belt, his fingers grazing the front of Roy’s jeans. “No, I have not. I mean unless you count self-love.”

Roy slides Shane’s shorts down, sucking a bruise onto his collarbone, pressing him down into the bed. “That’s hot.”

Smirking, Shane pulls Roy’s head up by the hair and looks at him. “Oh yeah?” His fingers trail through the dark, unruly locks, in desperate need of a trim. “Wanna watch?”

Roy’s brown eyes widen in surprise, caught off-guard for a moment, and then a slow smile spreads across his face. He rolls away from Shane, heart pounding, and gazes at him challengingly. Shane rises up and kneels in front of him, sliding a hand down the front of his torso and into his briefs.

“Lose the clothes,” he orders, and Roy complies quickly, tossing his shirt to the floor, followed by his jeans. Shane rummages around in the drawer of the bedside table and whips out a set of handcuffs.

“What are you-” Roy begins as Shane fastens the handcuffs to him, tying him to the headboard. He shivers from the cold metal against his wrists.

Shane smiles sweetly. “I want your full attention.” He flutters his lashes as he lowers Roy’s underwear and throws them off the bed. “Oh, hello.” He hovers over him on his hands and knees, letting his thigh brush tauntingly against Roy’s hard dick. He kisses him lightly, reveling in the look on Roy’s face. His eyes are hooded and his chest heaves.

Mouth watering, already twisting and eager for Shane to continue, Roy takes a long, shaky breath.

Shane slowly removes his briefs and then sits back on his heels, biting his lip. He holds his dick lightly in his hands. “You ready?”

Roy nods emphatically, eyes locked with Shane as his hand starts to stroke, slowly at first, gradually speeding up. The other hand slides slowly up Roy’s thigh, gripping tightly as his rhythm reaches a climax.

Roy suppresses a whimper, rattling the handcuffs as he strains forward, desperate to touch his flushed, sweaty boyfriend. To feel him. To taste him. To ravish him. His own dick throbs, the ache growing more intense as he watches Shane’s eyes roll back, hears his soft, breathy moans. He can feel Shane’s nails digging into his thigh and his eyes start to water from the torture of being confined.

Shane leans forward against Roy’s body, pressing against him, both of them slick with sweat. His lips are parted as he breathes heavily against Roy’s neck, moaning. He can hear Roy’s whimpers as he comes, shooting all over both of their chests, groaning as his muscles finally go slack.

Roy is in hell, his entire body aching with desire, arms bent back uncomfortably and handcuffs digging into his wrists. He feels a stab of regret. Why did he agree to this? His heart pounds and his arms begin to go numb. Shane is lying against him, and all he wants is to touch him, or at the very least to touch himself. The ache becomes a sharp pain and he whimpers again. “Baby…”

Shane lifts his head slowly. “Hi.”

Roy shifts miserably, chuckling in spite of himself. “God, you’re so fucking sexy.” He whimpers again, shifting more, desperate for friction.

Shane reaches down, wrapping a hand around his cock, squeezing it and brushing his lips against Roy’s jaw.

Roy gasps in relief. “Baby, oh god…” He clenches his fists, pulling hard against the handcuffs.

“Don’t break the bed!” Shane exclaims, laughter in his green eyes.

Roy growls at him, and he giggles, stroking Roy’s leaking dick, kissing him ardently. Roy kisses back, catching Shane’s lower lip between his teeth, biting him gently. Shane takes his sweet time moving his mouth down Roy’s torso, licking him and nipping at his hot skin.

Roy arches upwards, letting out a deep moan as Shane’s lips finally find his dick, swirling his tongue around and around the sensitive head. And then Shane slides him in deeper, and it’s warm and wet and suddenly he realizes what’s happening and his entire body tenses up.

“Stop!” His voice is hoarse and ragged. “Stop…stop it, Shane, please.”

Shane looks up, puzzled. “Stop?”

“I…just…please, I want to…please untie me, baby.”

Shane crawls up towards the head of the bed. “You didn’t use the safe word,” he teases.

“I figured ‘stop’ would be sufficient.”

Releasing Roy’s wrists from the handcuffs, Shane kisses him lightly. “Are you okay?”

Roy rubs his wrists, flexing them. “I’m fine, I just…” He looks up at Shane’s concerned face and smiles. “I just didn’t want to come that way tonight.”

Shane straddles him and breathes into his ear. “How do you wanna come, then?”

Hands now free, Roy cups Shane’s ass cheeks, squeezing, pulling him close. His tongue plunges into Shane’s mouth, kissing him until they are both breathless, then flipping him onto his back. “God, I fucking missed you so much,” he murmurs.

Shane strokes his back, tilting his head to let Roy kiss his neck. “You just saw me a week ago.”

“It was a long week,” Roy tells him, sliding his hands up and down his body.

“Aww, you cheeseball,” Shane giggles.

Roy nods, grabbing the lube from the nightstand. “Yup, that’s me. So can we move this along, cause I’m fucking dying.”

“Thaaaaaat’s the romance I’ve come to know and lo-OHHH!”Shane gasps as Roy takes two lube-covered fingers and shoves them inside him. He tightens his legs around Roy’s waist and moans. “Oh, FUCK!”

“You okay, baby?” Roy works his fingers, watching Shane’s eyelashes flutter, his eyes rolling back.

Shane nods, breath hitching as Roy adds a third finger. He grips Roy’s shoulders, arching up into him.

Roy slides his other hand up and into Shane’s hair, grabbing a handful and pulling hard.

Shane’s body is trembling and quivering. He gulps for breath.

Removing his fingers, Roy reaches over and picks up a condom, tearing open the package with his teeth and sliding it on quickly. He swirls his tongue around Shane’s nipples, feels his dick growing again.

Shane’s legs fall open as Roy wraps his hands around his waist. He opens his mouth to let Roy’s tongue inside. Roy invades his mouth and simultaneously thrusts inside him, holding onto his hips.

A shiver runs through Roy’s body as he enters Shane. He closes his eyes, focuses on pumping, agonizingly slowly. He’s so warm, so tight…has it really only been a week? Roy begins to speed up, breathing hard, sweat dripping from his brow.

“Harder…please, babe…”

Roy pulls one of Shane’s legs to the side and flips him over, pushing his knees forward, driving into him with full force, speed reaching a crescendo, feeling Shane’s muscles spasming around him as he comes. He cries out, wringing himself dry, seeing stars as all the blood travels to his lower body, finally collapsing on top of Shane, lips pressed to the back of his neck.

Shane tries to speak, his voice muffled by the covers, “Mmgh!”

Roy realizes that he can’t breathe and immediately rolls off. “Shit!” He turns Shane to the side, arms still around him as he gasps for breath. “Are you alright? Why didn’t you yell sooner?”

“Yeah, I…I sort of…um…I sort of liked it,” Shane admits breathlessly.

Roy smirks. “You gonna start asking me to choke you now?”

“Would you?”

“Happily.”

They both burst out laughing, curling around each other, Shane burying his face in Roy’s neck.

“So…do I need to be afraid to look at the drag room? Did Hurricane Courtney already tear through?” Roy’s voice is teasing as he sucks gently on Shane’s fingers.

Shane rolls his eyes. “You’re gonna feel really bad when you see how perfect and organized it is. I even put your OCD jewelry containers on the shelves.”

“Did you try breaking the glass to get to the crown?”

“No, dickhead, your crown is on a shelf in the living room - untouched by grubby runner-up fingers.”

Roy laughs, pulling him closer. “And did you set up the-”

“Do you want a tour? I can show you where I put everything, and then you can tell me I’m dumb and move it one shelf over.”

“Mmmmm, sounds fun. Later.” Roy closes his eyes and rests his forehead on Shane’s, slipping a leg between his, sighing blissfully.

“Asshole.” Shane’s voice is affectionate as he snuggles against Roy, tightening his arms around him, drifting into a contented sleep.


	24. True Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the two of them shooting “Couples for Ca$h” for WOW’s youtube channel. Sorry kids, no smut here. Just lots and lots and lots of fluff. And sarcasm.

_Soundtrack:[True Blue, Madonna](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DP51LunEV3Sk&t=M2NhY2E1YmYzNTE4NzMyYmY2MzA3ZTg5ZmQyZGZlYTlkMjg0YjcwYixpU0RkeTlzQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AnXYFT51UCStcdplIbE6Gsw&p=http%3A%2F%2Frugirlfantasies.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F148747441540%2Fexposed-chapter-24-bitney-veronica&m=1)_ _(NOTE: It is well documented how much I love Madonna, and I love this song. But this video is terrible. Like hilariously terrible.)_

*****

Shane sits in front of the green screen, grinning brightly, and begins, “Hi, I’m Shane, AKA Courtney Act from Season 6 of RuPaul’s Drag Race.”

The camera cuts to a separate shot of Roy. “I’m Roy, AKA the WINNER of Season 6 of RuPaul’s Drag Race, Bianca del Rio.”

Back on Shane, he continues his intro, “Now, I haven’t done a WOW show in like, over a year. So to all the girls out there who aren’t getting called…just fuck a previous winner. Repeatedly.” He bats his eyelashes.

Roy’s intro is just as direct. “Shane is basically an asshole, but so am I, so it works. It’s good.”

The sound of Shane’s laughter off camera can be heard as Roy’s close-up fades into a two-shot of them sitting side by side. Shane starts out taking it somewhat seriously, explaining, “So we’ve…just moved in together. And we’ve been dating since—“

“ _Dating_?” Roy smirks.

“Well…okay, since—“

“IT’S NONE OF THEIR FUCKING BUSINESS!”

“You’re such a dickhead.” Shane rolls his eyes.

“And you’re a twat!” Roy exclaims then pauses and asks, “…What does that have to do with anything?”

“Fuck off.”

“Eat me.”

“Hashtag Bitney,” Shane smiles brightly, cocking his head to the side.

“Ask the damn questions,” Roy demands.

_Who made the first move?_

_S: ME ;)_

_R: Shane_

**_$10_ **

“I’m sex positive,” Shane smirks coyly.

“He’s a horny slut,” Roy clarifies.

“Potato, potahto,” Shane says as Roy laughs uproariously. [“Although if you want to get technical about it, you actually kissed me first.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234583/chapters/22705769)

“Really, bitch? You were fucking BEGGING for it. Shut up.”

“You shut up.”

“Make me.”

Shane tilts his head and beckons Roy towards him. “Kiss me.”

“I’m not kissing you on camera.”

“Uh, why do you think people are watching this, exactly? No one gives a shit about our answers to the questions.”

“Well, I’m not a porn star, and we’re not getting paid for this!” exclaims Roy adamantly.

“We just made ten bucks.”

“Okay, fine,” Roy holds up the sign so that it shields their faces and leans in to kiss Shane, who moans dramatically. Roy pulls away, laughing. “Stupid.”

_Who is shadier?_

_R: Shane._

“Don’t blame the editing, he’s an asshole.”

_S: Roy_

**_X_ **

“Fuck you, ya cunt, I’m a goddamn ANGEL!” Shane exclaims.

“Hear that? Nasty, bitter bitch.”

Shane doubles over laughing.

_Do you have sex in drag?_

_R: FUCK OFF, NO_

_S: Roy doesn’t._

**_X_ **

“You are such a douche,” Roy says, shaking his head.

Shane grins coyly. “I didn’t say with you. Don’t be transphobic. And by the way, that was an easy question, it should have been a match. Your prudishness is costing us money.”

“Eat a dick.”

“Later, babe.”

_What song would describe your relationship?_

_S: Like a Virgin_

_S: But Roy will say something “funny” like Dude Looks Like a Lady_

_R: Sweet Transvestite_

“You are so predictable, “ Shane snickers, “That should count as a match!”

**_$20_ **

“I should have guessed you’d pick a song about being penetrated,” says Roy.

“Well, you make me feel shiny and new.”

“Size queen.”

Shane giggles. “And you love Madonna.”

“I do love Madonna. I’m pretty impressed you didn’t choose a Spice Girls song.”

“Oh! I’m changing my answer. Headlines.”

“Aaaand, there he is.”

“If you paid any attention when I played them, you’d know that is a really sweet choice.”

Roy rolls his eyes.

_What is your partner’s biggest pet peeve?_

“Probably all the dumb assholes who are wasting oxygen.”

_S: When I won’t stop singing_

**_X_ **

“I like your singing,” Roy says.

“Awwww!”

“Most of the time.”

Shane thinks for a moment. “People who are closed minded and intolerant.”

_R: Bigotry._

**_$_ **

“Half credit! Five bucks!”

“There’s no half credit. Calm down.”

_What is your spirit animal?_

“Geri Halliwell!” Shane exclaims gleefully.

_R: A Spice Girl, or Kylie Minogue_

“Shit, I really thought you’d say a Spice Girl.”

“Geri Halliwell IS a Spice Girl. She’s Ginger,” Shane shakes his head incredulously.

**_$_ **

“You’re gonna make me watch that damn movie again, aren’t you?” Roy looks pained.

Shane giggles, “Yes sir! What about you? What’s your spirit animal?”

“Spirit animals are fucking stupid. Nothing.”

Shane purses his lips smugly.

_S: He won’t answer this, he’s too literal._

**_$30_ **

They high five.

“We’re going to able to afford extra guac!” Shane says.

Roy shakes his head. “No Chipotle.”

“Does that mean I’m getting laid tonight?”

“Maybe.”

“Have you ever done that thing, where you’re going on a date with someone and you don’t want to sleep with them, so you suggest Mexican food?” Shane inquires thoughtfully.

“Uh, no, why would you go on a date with someone you didn’t want to sleep with?”

“Like maybe you want to get to know them better first. Or you’re nervous. Or you’re just not in the mood.”

“Nothing you’re saying makes sense,” Roy deadpans.

“But I’M the horny slut, right?”

Roy laughs, “You are. And I don’t believe you have platonic dates either.”

“Or you already had sex with their dad earlier but you feel like it would be rude to cancel.”

“That’s the one.”

Shane tongue pops.

_Who’s your celebrity crush?_

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize we were 13 year old girls writing a letter to Tiger Beat.”

_S: *SARCASTIC NON-ANSWER*_

**_$_ **

“I’ve totally got your number.”

“Stop gloating and give your damn answer.”

“Dear Tiger Beat…James Franco!” Shane says, fanning himself.

_R: James Franco_

Shane claps.

**_$40_ **

“You’re a basic bitch,” says Roy.

Shane mouths, “James, call me,” and winks flirtatiously at the camera.

_What Disney character would you be?_

Shane thinks for a second and then offers, “Umm…Peter Pan.”

_R: Sleeping Beauty_

**_X_ **

“You didn’t say a woman?!” Roy exclaims incredulously.

“Well, Peter Pan is usually played by a woman. And he won’t grow up, and lives on an island of boys with a fairy, being chased by a very dapper gentleman with luscious dark hair and a woman’s coat—“

“Stop, oh my god,” Roy is gasping from laughing so hard.

“Why Sleeping Beauty?”

“Resting on pretty?” Roy continues to laugh.

“You’re such an asshole. Who’d you say?”

“Evil Queen. The original head bitch in charge. Someone’s younger and prettier than me? KILL THAT CUNT.”

“So I was going to say The Beast, because he seems so angry and tough and nasty on the outside, but on the inside he’s all sweet and soft and a prince.”

“Ugh.”

“And he’s in love with the most beautiful girl in the land.” Shane tosses imaginary hair over his shoulder.

“You’re so dumb.”

“But then I knew Roy was going to say a villain, so I went with…”

_S: Captain Hook_

**_X_ **

“Really bitch?”

“Come on, that coat, that hat, that unclockable hairline!” Shane defends his answer.

“So based on your previous answer, does this mean that Captain Hook is FUCKING Peter Pan?”

“I mean…”

“So he’s a child molester?”

“Peter Pan is not technically a child. He’s just a man who refuses to age.”

“This is a weird conversation, let’s move on.”

_Who’s the top and who’s the bottom?_

_R: Really queen?_

_S: Seriously? ;)_

They look at each other’s answers and burst out laughing.

**_$50_ **

Shane climbs into Roy’s lap, “We did good!”

“Yeah, fifty bucks, that’s more than your booking fee.”

Shane slaps Roy lightly on the face as a hand reaches into the frame from off camera, giving Roy the money.

“Wait, why does he get it?” Shane complains, “He already got a hundred grand.”

“They know that I wear the pants in this relationship.”

“I would pretend to be offended, but I think it’s been like 4 months since I wore bottoms besides shorts or a skirt.”

“At least you wear bottoms sometimes now.”

“Shut up,” says Shane, pulling his hair gently.

“You shut up,” Roy replies, smiling.

This time Roy doesn’t shield the camera, he just kisses him sweetly.

Shane hugs him around the neck and kisses his cheek as he finishes, “Don’t forget to subscribe to WOW presents! Say goodbye, Shane.”

“Goodbye Shane!” Shane waves at the camera as the picture fades out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now! This was the first series I ever wrote, and I had so much fun with it! If you're interested in reading more, let me know. I'm certainly open to writing more chapters if I get inspired, or interesting prompts, etc. XOXO


End file.
